Rokubi: Yamanuchi Chronicles
by xthedarkone
Summary: The spinoff for 'Rokubi' Written by VINcredable. This fic takes place exaclty where Rokubi leaves it, X and Yori return home to Yamanuchi and have their own adventures and stories to tell. Rated M for violent scenes and adult themes
1. The Truth of the Kuraichi

Authors Note: Hey there True Believers xthedarkone back here with another fic. This one however is the spin-off to the Kim Possible/Naruto crossover called 'Rokubi' written by VINcredable, so I suggest you read that before you come to this so you know where we all are. Anyway hope you all enjoy this continuation of Rokubi. It basically picks up where Rokubi left off so you'll notice the first few paragraphs are copy and pasted from 'Rokubi'.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kim Possible or Naruto I guess I do own X as he is an original character who VINcredable based on me.

Rokubi: Yamanuchi Chronicles Week 1, Day 1 The Truth of Kuriachi 

Two days later a group of ninja were gathered around the main gates. Yori and X had a single bag each wrapped around their shoulders. The bandages that had been wrapped around X's eyes had finally been removed and he was finally able to see, and now it was time for them to return home.

X and Yori started saying their goodbyes to each of their friends. X reached out and took Ron's hand in a firm handshake.

"I'll see ya around Ron" X said simply with a smile as he patted Ron on the shoulder and then stepped away. X's eyes met with Sasuke's for a moment and he smiled.

Sasuke was a bit confused as to why X was smiling.

"What?" Sasuke asked simply.

"We never did get to fight in the Chunin exam" X answered.

"…so?" Sasuke asked.

"So… I'll see you at the next exams" X said as he walked towards the gate. A small smile appeared at the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

With one last wave, X and Yori jumped up into the trees and started their journey home.

After only a few minutes of traveling X recalled what Fukushima had told him during their fight. That X wasn't from Yamanuchi, that he had been abandoned on the steps of Yamanuchi when he was only a baby. X didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not, but one thing was for sure.

'_Me and Sensei are gonna have a long talk when I get back' _X thought to himself.

Same direction Hoobastank 

As X and Yori walked away from the gates of Konoha with their bags on their backs, the two couldn't help but be excited to return home. Yori looked over to X and was glad to see him all healed up from his battle with Fukashima.

X turned to his long time friend with a sly grin on his face to say "How about we take the 'scenic' route home Yori?"

Yori knew exactly the route which X meant, Yamagakure was a two day journey from Konoha, but the route X was talking about would have them back within the day, however it was dangerous and even some Jounin choose to avoid it.

Yori however simply smiled back and replied "Hai, let's do it" and with that to two had shot away into a fast sprint down the forest path way.

_Whenever I step outside, somebody claims to see the light.  
It seems to me that all of us have lost our patience._

The two ran at full speed, their arms jetted out behind them as they moved. Yori couldn't help but be impressed by X's speed, after all the injuries he substained and him recently having his bandages removed he was still able to run at such great speed.

'_Cause everyone thinks they're right, and nobody thinks that there just might  
be more than one road to our final destination._

The two looked ahead to see they were running straight towards a river. Instead of stopping and finding a bridge X and Yori focused the Chakra into their feet and begen running along the water nad heading down stream.

_But I'm not ever going to know if I'm right or wrong  
'cause we're all going in the same direction.  
And I'm not sure which way to go because all along  
we've been going in the same direction._

They sprinted as fast as they could down the clear blue river, as the sun reflected off it making it look as if they were running on diamonds. It wasn't long until X and Yori found themselves heading towards a huge waterfall with a quick dash to the left they were off the river and now jumping in between thick woodlands and crowded trees.

_I'm tired of playing games, of looking for someone else to blame  
for all the holes in answers that are clearly showing,_

_for something to fill the space. Was all of the time I spent a waste,  
'Cause so many choices point the same way I was going?_

After jumping though the wooded areas they found a small clearing which was dead ended by the base of a huge mountain, this mountain was cautioned as being highly dangerous and was famous for it's landslides, but if there is anything Ninja of Yamakgure were famous for it was their unmatched ability to run up mountains.

Without a second waiting the two focused Chakra down to their feet again and not even stopping or slowing down began to sprint up the mountain side.

_But I'm not ever going to know if I'm right or wrong  
'cause we're all going in the same direction.  
And I'm not sure which way to go because all along  
we've been going in the same direction._

Suddenly a small gang of rocks began to crumble down the hill, where most would have paniced and tried to avoid them, X and Yori saw this as a chance to do a little training. X pulled out his black and white swords as Yori summoned her own sword, and the two went at slicing and dicing any and all rocks that showed they would be trouble.

After getting too cocky and looking back at Yori who at this point lagged behind, X turned to look ahead only to see a huge boulder falling towards him. Before he could react however Yori rushed past and hurled the fan side of her blade towards the boulder causing the chain to wrap around it and with one swift tug Yori shattered the rock and now it was her turn to get cocky and look back at X. But as before her arrogence lead her to turn back and be staring at the first boulders big brother as it plummeted towards her.

A black blur streamed past Yori and before she knew it an X had been sliced into the boulder and was now dividing itself into four pieces. As she saw X smirk back t her she huffed and turned this run up the mountain into a race as she decided to run as fast as she could up the mountain.

She past X and reached the top, quickly navigating the jaggered rocks on top Yori was back to using Chakra in her feet to run down the mountain.

_Going in the same direction…_

Yori looked back to find X only to her own shock see him jump over the other side and freefall down towards her.

_Same direction-- (Same direction)_

_So why does there only have to be one correct philosophy?  
I don't want to go and follow you just to end up like one of them.  
And why are you always telling me what you want me to believe?  
I'd like to think that I can go my own way and meet you in the end.  
Go my own way and meet you in the end._

As X caught up or rather down to Yori in his freefall as she continued to run desperatly trying to keep up. X then stretched out his hand to Yori and shouted "Come on Yori, let go. Feel what it's like at my speed!"

After seeing X begin to slip away Yori threw caution to the wind and taking hold of X's hand she released herself from the mountain and began to freefall with X. She was breath taken as it began to look as if she was streaming through a tunnel of speed.

Yori was soon snapped out of her admiring as X shouted "NOW!"

_I'm not ever going to know..._

Time seemed to slow down as the two reached the bottom of the cliff and roughly six feet of the ground, they spun forward and aimed their feet towards the cliff side and pushed off.

_if I'm right or wrong  
'cause we're all going in the same direction.  
And I'm not sure which way to go because all along  
we've been going in the same direction_

Yori stumbled as she and X landed but was pulled back into running thanks to X holding her hand.

The two then approached a field of rock mounds. As X let go of Yori the two began to jump between the rock pillers and pass one another. It was almost like the two were dancing in mid air their moves were so well synced.

_Going in the same direction_

_Going in the same direction--_

_Same direction-- (Same direction)_

As they continued on their approached another cliff side but instead of running up it the two aimed for a small hole which was just big enough for them. With that X and Yori leapt through the hole and began sliding down alongside eachother and when they shot out the other end the two found themselves outside of one of the gates of Yamagakure.

There were four gates in total at Yamagakure, all reachable via a long rope bridge. The most common gate was the north gate which was behind a waterfall giving the village great coverage, the east and west gates were also found behind waterfalls on the respective sides of the mountains. The least used gate was the gate which X and Yori and choosen, the south gate. Since the route to this gate was so dangerous and the only way through the mountain wall was through that small hole, people decided against it. Except X and Yori who both found pleasure in the journey and now considered the south gate their own personal entrance.

Yori looked on the village with much exciment and joy as she clasped her hands together. "Oh X it is wonderful to be home, lets go"

As Yori ran on ahead X stood and stared at Yamagakure, he should've been just as excited as his team mate but found him staring at the village as if it were a stranger.

"Home…Right…" X whispered to himself as he thought back to what Fukashima had said to him when they fought in Konoha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fukushima smiled and started chuckling to himself about something._

"_What the hell is so funny?" X asked._

_Fukushima stopped laughing but still had a smile on his face._

"_You… you actually still believe Yamanuchi is your home" Fukushima said with a smile._

_X was more than a little confused._

"_What the hell are you babbling about? I was born and raised in Yamanuchi, or coarse its my home"_

_Fukushima shook his head,_

"_Wrong, it was made a law that we would never tell you but nearly everyone knows about it… the bastard child of Yamanuchi. Nearly twelve years ago a newborn baby was left on the entrance steps of Yamanuchi, that child was you X!"_

_X was shocked to his core, it couldn't be true… could it?_

"_I… I wasn't born in Yamanuchi?" X silently muttered to himself in disbelief._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Are you ok X?" Said Yori as she looked back to see X had not moved yet since they had arrived.

After snapping back out of his flashback X looked towards his life long friend and offered her a reasurring smile "Yeah I'm fine, come on lets go"

As they walked across the bridge Yori had her hands behind her head as she spoke to X. "I cannot wait to get back to my appartment and take a nice long bath, although…" Yori's tone began to desend as her arms dropped to her sides "…it has been lonely ever since my big brother got married and moved out"

X frowned, he hated to see Yori sad it made him sad somehow so he simply rested his arm around his buddies shoulders and said "Don't worry Yori you'll get used to it"

Yori looked back at X and remembered that he himself lived alone, she remembered how X didn't have any family and for the first few years of his life was raised with Sensai, until X was eventually given his own small appartment. She remembered how she stayed over in X's first night there cause he was scared to be alone and she had helped him move it.

"Did you get used to it X?" Yori asked only to be shocked by the answer.

"NOPE" Yori stared at X blankly until he burst out laughing to continue. "Yori I'm kidding, you'll be fine trust me. Have that bath you were talking about and it'll be ALL good"

Yori smiled warmly at her friends encouragements but that was X whenever she was down she knew X would put his arm around her shoulder and say just the right thing to cheer her up.

"Domo X-San" Yori chirped as the two arrived at the south gate.

They were soon spotted by the Jounin on guard Lee, he was quite lazy for a Jounin which is why he choose the south gate for his post. He was just like every other Jounin with no bloodline limit or special technique he was just a laid back six foot tall ninja with slick back brown hair and brown eyes.

As he spotted X and Yori he shouted down "Hey X and Yori are back open the gates!" With that command the gates were opened and Lee was stood on the other side waiting for the two. "Welcome back guys" He said in the same jolly tone he was known for.

"Hey there Lee" Said the two in unison followed by a quick bow.

"I heard you two kicked some ass at the Chunin exams, good going you did us proud" Lee said giving the two a big thumbs up.

"It was an honour to fight in the name of Yamanuchi…" Yori said as she gave off a yawn and a stretch "…anyway I'm tired from out journey and I would like to go home and get a bath" However before Yori could continue she was stopped by Lee who looked as if his throught had been swallowed down to his feet.

"Errm Yori I have some bad news…your appartment…there was a landslide down by you appartment building and I'm sorry but…" Yori covered her mouth in shock as she had already figured out what was being told to her.

"You mean…my home has been destroyed!?" Yori felt tears stream down her face as she saw Lee slowly nod his head. "Oh my God…" with that she dove into a hug that X was already to give her, she began to soak his shirt in her tears. Lee tried to bring up some good news.

"On the upside no one died, and Hirotake along other Jounin managed to save all your stuff before the building was submerged in the rocks" Yori looked up from her 'hiding' place on X's chest and began wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You mean my things are ok, like the old gifts I got from my parents and such" Yori asked only to be happy to see another nod from Lee.

"Yeah Hirotaka is keeping them at his house, so you can move in with him" That news brough sadness to Yori again much to X's confusion (Girls…not his best subject)

"Why you sad Yori I thought you were getting lonely and Lee just said all you possesions were saved"

"It is not that X, it's just…Hirotaka is now married and he moved out so he could start a new life with his wife, how can he do that if I move in with him?" X could see that Yori was ready to cry again and said something that surprised Yori, Lee and even himself.

"You could move in with me….wait what?" Yori had not heard that last part but had gasped at X's proposal and the light seemed to come back to her smile.

"X…You mean it?" She said as though she were a small girl being made a promise by a parent.

"Yeah sure, I mean you've stayed over before, and it can get kinda lonely and…" X was cut off as he was grasped in an air locking hug that a bear could've taken pointers from.

"OH THANKYOU X-SAN I'M TOTALLY AND FOREVER IN YOU DEBT, HOW CAN I EVER REPAY YOU?"

"Stop trying to break me in half" Was all X could get out before being released by Yori's monster like grip. After X had gotten his breath back he straighten himself up and spoke. "Well shall we go to Hirotaka-Sensai's place to pick up your stuff?"

"Hai" Was all Yori said but as the two started heading off they were stopped again by Lee.

"Actually guys, why don't you let me do that…" confused at what was going on Lee explianed. "…You guys need to report the Yamakages office with your reports about the mission"

X and Yori felt like slapping themselves as they forgot the most basic rule of Yamagakure, whenever a mission is complete it is to be reported back to the Kage, since the Chunin exam had been turned into a mission thanks to the invasion X and Yori had to now take the reports they had already written before leaving Konoha to the Yamakage and the rest of the council.

"Oh snap he's right…" X said as he pulled out the key to his appartment "…well here is the key to my place then, you couldn't be a buddy and get it copied could you so Yori has one too?" X asked with a kind tone, he had done favors for Lee before so it was easy for Lee to agree.

"Sure buddy good luck with the concil" Waved Lee as he vanished in a puff of smoke to begin the tasks at hand.

"Well then let's get this oever with" Said X with an impatiances in his words. Yori huffed.

"X you've never liked seeing the council have you?" She asked as they walked down the main street of their village.

"It'sthe council who don't like me…" X said before continuing in his thoughts "…_and I think I've figured out why_"

It was not long before X and Yori had made it to the Yamakage's building. Yamagakure wasn't the biggest village ever so eveything was very close by.

The two walked through the corridors and were now standing outside the door behind which was the Yamakage and the rest of the council, a Jounin was on guard and after quickly going in to announce X and Yori's arrival he lead them in.

X and Yori stopped in the centre of the room and stared at the long table, in the centre was the Yamakage, or Sensai as X still refered to him as. Sensai had raised X since he was a boy and for a long time X believed that Sensai was his grandfather. What ever relation X had with this kind old man he would know them by the end of this meeting. To the Yamakage's left sat two council members and another 3 to his right, but it was Sensai who was first to speak.

"Welcome back Yori and X it is good to see that you are all safe"

X and Yori bow with the highest respect for the leader of their village.

"I assume the two of you have your reports from the actions that took place at Konoha?" With that the pair reached in their pockets and quickly pulled out scrolls with their written reports on them and gave them to a jounin who in turn handed them to Sensai.

Sensai took his time in reading the two reports until he came across something interesting. "X is this true about your Shoutengan (Focus Eye)? That you obtained a new level?"

X smirked and nodded his head.

"Then lets see it" he asked only to X's surprise.

"Oh sure…" X said as he closed his eyes for s few moments before whisipering to himself "…Shoutengan (Focus Eye)" As X's eyes snapped open it was revealed his Shoutengan had changed, as always the white in his eyes had now turned red with a black X and a small white pupil in the centre however now there was something else. Just around the centre of the X where the pupil bared was a black circle. X's eyes looked like targets not but X noticed something strange about his new Shoutengan and Sensai could tell.

"What is the matter X?" He asked only to see X looking round the room as if to find something.

"I'm not sure, it'snot as powerful as it was when I fought Fukashima. I mean it is definatly stronger then my old Shoutengan but not as powerful as it was back when I beat Fukashima. I mean I could see the world spinning from underneith my feet but now I can't" As X deactivated the Shoutengan Sensai stroked his beard.

"I believe I know what the problem is X…" He said which cause X to give him his undivided attention "…X your bloodline limit is very powerful and the ability you speak of sounds like the elusive third stage of you the Shoutengan"

That cause a gasp from both X and Yori, they had no idea this power of X's had a second level let alone a third.

"This is rare but sometimes in the heat of battle if one discovers the second stage of Shoutengan, they sometimes surpass it and get a feel for the third stage, but I would not get too excited X, the third stage is incredably difficult to achieve and only your oldest ancestor was able to attain it"

That brought a frown to X's face, he remembered how beautiful everything was when he had tapped into the third stage, it was then the Yamakage decided to give them some good news.

"Anyway, back to buissness you were there originally for the Chunin exams and I believe that after the experience you both went through in Konoha, from defending a village that was not you own to even attending the Hokages funeral the two of you have displayed skill and valor. So the Council have unanimously decided, that it is time that these traits were rewarded…" With that Sensai reached from under his table and pulled out two Yamagakure flak Jackets, these were all black with no pockets and bared the simple of a blue Lotus flower on the back. "Congradulations you are both being promoted to Chunin.

Both X and Yori's eyes lit up as they took their jackets, Yori simply slipped hers on. X however removed his long black leather coat and hurled it high into the air, quickly put on the flak jacket before snatching his coat and throwing that on again. X and Yori turned to one another and gave eachother a high five while screaming "BOOYAH!"

After the moment had passed Sensai coughed slightly to remind the two where they were and after a bow Yori began heading towards the door but was stopped when she realised X had not moved at all. When Sensai saw this he had to ask.

"Was there something more X?" He asked as X stared down to the crowd, building up the courage to say it.

"What's my last name?" That sent the whole room into an dead silence, Sensai and the council had feared this day would come and Yori had no idea what was going on, it had only just occurred to her that she never once wondered about X's last name, he was always X to her.

"What makes you say that?" One of the council members asked nervously.

"No one has even mentioned my last name nor my clan, when you refer no my family you go around it and avoid saying their name…" X paused again as he remembered what Fukashima had said and now it was time "…Fukashima told me that…I wasn't born in this village…" Everyone in the room at that time felt their eyes snap open wide, only Yori's snapped for the surprise of that news, why would Fukashima say that. The council however had now realised there worst fear, that X knew. X continued to stare at Sensai a man X knew would never speak a single lie to him.

"Sensai, I must know….is it true?" X asked begging with all his heart Sensai would stand up and say it was a lie and that Fukashima was saying that to get into X's head but it was not meant to be as X slowly raised up and spoke.

"I'm afriad it is true X…you were not born here at Yamagakure" X felt as if his heart had hit the ground, and Yori covered her mouth to hold back to shocking gasp that tried crawling out.

"Council would you excuse me please" Sensai asked, and ther members of the council could not be out there quick enough. When all was clear Sensai rose a doorway on the floor that had a staircase going down, grabbing a nearbly lantern Sensai proceeded down the stairs "This way X Yori you may come to it is time you both knew"

"Knew what?" Yori asked nervously.

"The history on how X came to be here in our village, and of his family….the Kuriachi clan.

X and Yori were following Sensai down the staircase until they arrived at the bottom in a dimely lit room with nothing in it but a small box on a poadium.

"Please sit, the two of you" Sensai kindly asked as X and Yori obliged.and sat on the floor as Sensai walked up stood behind the box and placed his hands upon it.

"Your last name is Kuriachi, and you clan was not origianlly from Yamagakure. They were from….Konoha" X and Yori were in shock, the village the pair had just left that very morning turned out to be X's true home village. Before X could begin his questions Sensai continued. "Before your questions X, I must explain everything that happaned. The Kuraichi clan contributed to Konoha with their great weapon building skills, you see their Shoutengan ability was not only good for battle but with the great focus it could attain made the Kuraichi clan master weapons builders. Their greatest weapons were the three Zanpakutos (Soul Slayers). Two of those are in this very room…" Sensai paused as X and Yori looked at their swords, X looked down to his waist where his Silfarion twin blades hung one black and one white while Yori who had placed her Tenshi Blade on her back. "…the third sword the Raikiri was given to the First Hokage as a gift, a blade that was entrusted to the Hyuga Clan…" X remembered that Ron was given a sword by the Hyuga clan and it hit X that Ron had now taken possesion of that sword and X was happy about that.

"Ok so my clan were good at building weapons but how did they get from their to here?" X asked impatiantly but that seemed to lower Sensai's head in sadness.

"They didn't get here, they were betrayed…" Sensai paused as he allowed that news to settle in before continuing "…You see 12 years ago our villages were at war thanks to a man named…Orochimaru" X gasped he had heard this name in the history records of Yamanuchi this was also the man he suspected Fukashima was conspirering with. "Orochimaru had begun a campaign to destroy Konoha and he began by playing Yamagakure and Konoha against eachother, he played both sides and hoped we would destroy eachother and…" Sensai was soon cut off by X.

"This is just a history lesson Sensai I know all this, but what was happening with my clan at the time!?" Yori was shocked by X's tone to the village leader.

"X!!" She shouted in an attempt to calm him down and remind him who he was talking to, but Sensai settled her down.

"It is ok Yori I understand why X is upset, very well. X Orochimaru had plans for you family, he was interested in their Shoutengan, he had figured out a forbiddon technique which allowed him to take the body of another being along with their bloodline limit. Orochimaru befriended the Kuraichi clan so he could use them against Konoha. Before he could take a Kuraichi clan member he discovered the greatest weakness of the Shoutengan…" That was what X wanted to hear.

"Weakness?" Yori asked, it was to her understanding that the Shoutengan had no clear weakness but Sensai continued.

"Yes Yori, as I'm sure X knows by now the Shoutengan requires intense focus and one who has even the slightest side thought will lose the focus needed to keep the Shoutengan, side thoughts like…Revenge" The room went silent again and Yori began to stare at X who was looking sternly at Sensai.

"_X…cannot think of anything else but the Shoutengan when he uses it…? Amazing, to be able to keep his mind so clear and focused in the heat of battle_" Yori thought to herself before Sensai continued.

"Orochimaru, wished revenge against his teacher Sarutobi the third Hokage. But when he found out that his lust for vengence would mean he could not use the Shoutengan he went about having them destroy them" X's eyes snapped open at this news, to hear that Orochimaru was behind the death of his family was too much to bare. "He went on to convince the Kuraichi clan that Konoha was planning to sell them out to our village for their weapon building skills, because of the trust the clan had for Orochimaru they decided to join us and when Orochimaru learned this he informed the Kuraichi clans rival clan and it was them who destroyed the Kuraichi's"

X had to know who that clan was so simply shouted it out. "WHO, WHAT CLAN!?"

"Ironic actually, you were due to fight one of the last surviving members of that clan at the Chunin exams…" and that is when it hit X like a pile of bricks.

"The Uchiha Clan" Was all X could whisper enough to be heard only to be answered by a nod of the Yamakages head.

"Yes, the two clans had always been at rivally. Their was a rumour that the third stage of the Shoutengan was more powerful then the strongest Sharringan, but since nobody in the Kuraichi Clan since you greatest ancestor had ever obtained the third and final stage it was never proven and the Uchiha clan were spoke of as the more superior clan" Now it was Yori's turn for questions

"Why was I not told anything about this, I feel X and I were the only two in this village who did not know"

"Yori, you and X were the only two in the village that did not know, you parents had already unforunatly passed and I asked Hirotaka to not tell you…" Sensai noticed Yori looking very confused at this point "…I wanted X to have a friend who did not know of his past, so they would not judge him on his history or in worse case tell him before he was ready.

X quickly turn to Yori with a worrying question.

"You haven't changed you opinion of me now have you? I mean that you know the truth about me?" Yori was quick to answer.

"Of course not X, you are my closest friend and I'm going to stick by you through this like you have stuck by me" With that the two smiled warmly at one another before X turned back to ask the most important question.

"If they destroyed the Kuraichi clan, how did I get here?" After hearing that Sensai picked up the box that had been in front of him and answered.

"You were saved by the man who brought you hear and told me all this, until the day you were ready, the man who gave me this box and you for that matter. The man who was once…the third Hokage"

That was the biggest shock of all to both X and Yori and when they faces returned to normal from the shock Sensai continued.

"He learned of Orochimaru's plan and knew that even though the Kuraichi clan had been tricked the people of Konoha would never except you into their village, so he brought you to the one place you would be safe….here and stripped all records of you family from the Konoha history records" With that Sensai knelt down infront of X and handed him the box "X…if you still have doubts simply open this box"

X looked at it for a few minutes it was a small wooden boxes with a symbol on it that looked like X's second level of shoutengan, he tried to open it only to look back at Sensai with a blank look. "How do I open it"

"This box is one of the last items of your family and it can only be opened with the Shoutengan"

With that X stared deeply into the symbol on the box and closing his eyes quickly activated his Shoutengan, as he looked deeper into the symbol he heard a clicking sound and the box cracked open, X deactivated his Shoutengan and slowly opened the box with Yori peering over his shoulder. X felt all the air leave his lungs as he saw in the box papers that he made out as birth documents and a scroll with the same symbol on the seal as the box. There however weren't what shocked him, it was the item that was staring back at him atop of all the papers and scrolls, it was a forehead protector which belonged to Konoha, it had the leaf symbol on it however it also bared a scratch through it which symbolised an exiled Ninja, which was proof to X that his family had been exiled and he was the last one left.

"X I know this is tough but you have to remember this, no matter how much it hurts to know the truth but you cannot under any cirsumstances begin to feel vengence for eaither Orochimaru or the Uchiha clan, as soon as you do that you will lose the ability to use the Shoutengan, which is why you were not told from the beginning. You would have grown up in hatred and felt nothing but revenge for those who wronged you and you would never be able to use the Shoutengan…do you understand?"

X began breathing heavily how could he not hate Orochimaru and the Uchiha Clan for what they did to him, it was when he felt Yori rest her hand atop of his he felt all that hatred just slip away, all it took was a look into Yori's eyes reasuring him that she would be there to help him through this.

After a gulp and a few deep breaths X smiled back at his team mate and nodded to Sensai "Ok guys I'm good…" He turned to Yori and patted her on the head like he used to when they were kids "…thanks Yori, for everything. You rock as a best friend"

With that X took the Konoha forehead protector and handed the box to Yori "Here take this back to our place and get the keys from Lee" He said as he headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going X?" Sensai asked as X stopped halfway up the stairs and turned back.

"I have to go pay better respect to the man who saved my life" Before anyone else could say a word X was gone at great speeds and left through the south gates hoping to be back in Konoha for nightfall.

Yori simply stood there staring at the box blushing slightly as she repeated something X had just said to herself "… 'Our' Place…"

It was midnight in Konoha and Anko Mitarashi along with her son Ron Mitarashi were heading home, that day had been tough for Ron. To start he had to say goodbye to his two friends from Yamanuchi then Ron had gone back to Sheila's room where he stayed all day only to fall asleep. Anko had gone back to bring him home and now the two were nearly there.

It was passing the monument which symbolised the death of ninja who had died in battle, where Anko saw the Mountain Ninja who had befriended Ron but was shocked when she saw the Konoha forehead protector in his hand. Anko was one a the few people in Konoha who had been tld of the surviving member of the Kuraichi clan and seeing this headband she knew that X had been told the truth.

Ron then saw his old friend "Is that X….HE…" But before he could shout loud enough to be heard he felt Anko rest her hand on his shoulder.

"Ron I think you should head straight home ok?"

Ron would've question this but he saw the seriousness in his moms eyes and decided not to question her and just left.

Meanwhile X was standing across from the monument and thought of how he only ever saw the Hokage once at the prelimanaries of the Chunin exams. It was then he heard a voice he reckonised as Anko Mitarashi.

"You and me have something in common you know…" She waited for X to turn round to continue "…we've both had our lives ruined by the same man"

X knew who she meant as he answered "Orochimaru…"

"Yep, but we were also saved by the same man…"

"The Third Hokage" X finished only to see Anko nod again. X didn't seem to feel any better as he turned back to see the giant stone again.

"Let me ask you something…" X said "…did you ever thank the third for saving you?" X's question really confused Anko as there was one obvious answer.

"Of course I did X" With that X simply chuckled but had his face drop to a frown again.

"Then we are not so alike…I never got to thank the Third Hokage for saving me…" at this point X began to stream tears from his eyes as his voice began to crack under his sobbing "…HE'LL NOW NEVER KNOW HOW GRATEFUL I'AM TO HIM FOR GIVING ME MY LIFE BACK, AND NOW THERE IS NOTING I CAN EVER TO REPAY HIM FOR HIS KINDNESS AND…" However before X could go on he felt two arms wrap around his chest embracing him in a warm hug from behind.

Anko felt his pain, she knew what he was going through and she knew what he needed to hear as she whispered it in his ear.

"He knows X….Sarutobi knows. And if you want to repay his debt I know what he would want, fight for you home, fight for the ones you care about and defend those who can't defend themselves"

X felt the tears dry and he felt himself feeling good again, with that he took the Konoha headband and wrapped it around his left arm just like his Yamanuchi headband was on his right arm. With a warm smile and a bow X said "Thankyou Anko…that helped more then you know"

X began to leave but heard one last thing from Anko "Congradulations on becoming Chunin"

X looked back and smiled "thanks could you do me a favor and not tell Ron, I wanna surprise him next time we meet" After getting a nod from Anko X was off back the way he came to return to Yamakagure.

X had moved much quicker on his return to Yamanuchi, Anko's words seemed to put a great spring in his step. It was now roughly two in the morning and X was walking upto to his appartment, it was a cosy number on the second floor of a small two floor building that only housed three more appartments along with X's on each floor.

X looked and saw his light was still on and assumed Yori was still awake so he didn't have to worry about sneaking in. As he opened the door though he was in for surprise.

Lying on his floor was Yori wearing nothing but a huge black t-shirt which X reckonised as one of his own a black number with a white chineese dragon on the back and some black panties. Yori was propping her chin on her left hand while the right hand turned the pages of the magazine she was reading, her lower legs from her knees down words were stuck up in the air and were crossed at the heels.

X soon felt a trickle of blood escape his nose as Yori spotted her best friend, team mate and now room mate.

"Oh Hello there X welcome back…" It was then Yori noticed X had frozen, and X to notice that now Yori was not wearing her fighting gear she was much more 'busty' then he first thought now tht she was not wearing anything to pull them back. However Yori pulled off the ultimate cute move without even realising it as she shifted her body and was now knealing on the floor with her legs winging out eaither side and her hands on her lap as she tilted her head to one side in confusion "…Is something wrong?"

Without warning a explosion of blood fired from X's nose and sent him hurtling out the front door and over the railing to the ground below.

Yori ran outside and propped her self on the railings lifting herself off the ground to look over the railing and down towards X "X ARE YOU OK!?" She screamed in paniced.

X opened his eyes and looked up to Yori only to see her arms propping her up on the railings how now bunched her breasts together and that was too much for X as he fainted on the spot.

When he woke up X found himself on his padded floor where he slept with a damp cloth on his head, the next thing he knew Yori was hung over him knealing at his side. "Are you ok X?" Yori asked as X propt himself upright and removed the rag from his head.

"I'm fine…" X then noticed Yori was wearing his shirt still and Yori figured it out.

"Oh I hope you do not mind X, my pajamas are in one of those boxes at the bottom of the pile…" Yori said as she directed X's vision to the piles of boxes that she had brought over from Hirotaka's place.

"No that's ok Yori. Let's just get some sleep ok" X said as he lay back down. Yori stood up and quickly switched the lights off and to X's surprise she slipped under the covers with him and rested her head along next to his "YORI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" X paniced as his friend simply snuggled up to him as she whispered.

"We used to sleep like this at our sleepovers when we were kids remember? Cause you were lonely"

"Yeah but…" X was about to continue on but Yori said something that made total sense.

"…So what has changed?" X simply smiled warmly. Yori was right, nothing had changed they were still the best of friends and X was still feeling lonely in his apparment but now he wasn't. Now he had Yori.

The next morning and X woke up to find that Yori was nowhere to be found, X quickly sat up and looked all around before saying to himself "Where did Yori go?" It was then he heard Yori's voice from above.

"Good morning Kuraichi-San" As X looked up he saw that Yori was using Chakra control to kneel on the ceiling but only for a few seconds as she let go and fell down onto X and gve him a big hug "I'm so happy that you and I are roomies I wanted to celebrate our first morning with a special hug!"

As X looked out the window and smiled waterfall like tears streamed from his eyes as he said to himself. "I think this room mates thing is gonna be more complicated then I thought"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there we go the first chapter of this spin-off please review and tell me what you think. Expect to see guest apperences from other Naruto and Kim Possible Characters not to mention the moments when X and Yori's adventure take them into the Rokubi Stories of VINcredable. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. See through my eyes

Chapter 2 Week 1, Day 4

**See through my Eyes**

At the base of the Yamanuchi mountains there lay a rich forest area where many mountain Ninja would goto train. It was here where X Kuraichi now stood in silence listening to the world around him almost waiting for something to happen.

X had become used to his last name, and used to the people of Yamagakure greeting him as "Kuraichi-San" Word had spread fast of X's revelation of his past and the people of the village were now starting to warm up to the son of Konoha. After hearing how well the two did at the chunin exams and how the reputation of the village sky rocketed because of it, it seemed the villigers had now excepted X Kuraichi as one of their own.

Now though wasn't the time for excepting praise or greetings as X stood still in the middle of this forest waiting the something to happen.

That something took the form of Yori who seemed to appear out of thin air behind him with her joined hands above her head prepared to Axe down her team mate, as she brought her hands down however they simply phased through X's body. Yori was not surprised by X's speed and soon looked ahead as she saw her team mate and at the moment sparring partner appear. She noticed that X's outfit since being made a Chunin had not changed much, the only difference now was that X wore his Yamanuchi Flak Jacket under his own long black jacket and he wore his Konoha forehead protector on his left arm as the Yamanuchi was on his right.

X too had noticed the new change in his team mates gear since she was also made Chunin. Before Yori used to wear a simple black Ninja Ki, X remembered teasing her on how she was the pioneer on the 'Generic' ninja look, now however her black ninja gear had been changed. Now as the left leg came down to her ankle as normal, her right leg only covered down to the top of her knee while a small pouch was strapped to her lower right leg where she kept smoke pellets. Atop of her ninja Ki was her Chunin Flak jacket and almost as if to make up for the lack of clothes on her right leg, the left arm sleeve only went down as far as her elbow, while her right sleeve went down to her wrist, Yori also had a single fingerless glove on her left hand which also covered her wrist she had also placed her Yamanuchi forehead protector on her upper left arm like X.

Yori had also decided to keep her Tenshi Sword at all times and now would keep it in a holster which was strapped behind her waist as the chain hung down then up again for the razor fan to clip on her right hip.

They stared at each other for a few moments waiting for something to happen until Yori decided to make something happen and ran full speed to wards X.

X responded by raising his right hand in the air and suddenly blue chakra begin to form around it until X clenched his fist causing an explosion of chakra which now rushed around his fist at intense speed. Yori knew what this meant and smirked at X's bluff.

"Nice try X but we both know you would never use the Shouten Naguru (Focused Punch) on me!" X in turn replied with a grin just as smug.

"Who said I was aiming this at you?"

Yori had no time to ask as she saw X take his powered up fist and slam it into the ground to wards her, the sudden impact caused a barricade of earth erupt from the ground. Yori blessed her speed as she manage to jump back in time to avoid and up into a nearby tree, not taking her eyes of X for a second.

As X looked up to wards Yori he saw her slowly reaching for her sword and with a smile on his face knew what trick she was going to pull, cause he was the one who showed her it.

Instead of getting her sword Yori quickly opened a small pouch that was hidden right next to the handle of her sword and whipped out a hand full of spinning Shuriken, which were all aimed directly at X.

Then came a pleasant and yet not so pleasant surprise for Yori as X instead of simply pulling out his swords and parrying the oncoming projectiles he was joining his hands and preforming seals.

Rat, Bird, horse, rabbit, Monkey, Tiger 

"Kuunin, Oni senpuu jutsu (Demon whirlwind art)" He shouted and as he did the winds from around X's feet begin to pick up greatly, soon a huge dome of high spinning winds were surrounding X and pulling in all of Yori's Shuriken with it, the technique however was not perfect and X watched as one broke through and had gotten within inches of his face until X broke of the Jutsu and leapt away.

As he landed X checked to see if the Shuriken had hit him, it hadn't and Yori had now landed on the small pile of earth that X had disturbed with his Shouten Naguru and was now smiling at what she had just witnessed.

"Impressive X, you're actually trying to improve your ninjutsu? That is great news" Yori said as she looked at X with the proud look a mother would give her son after he learn to tie his own shoe.

"Well don't forget Yori…" X replied "…if we're ever gonna make it to Jounin we have to master at least two element styles" Yori remembered that and also recalled on X's greatest flaw as a ninja. X was unable to use Genjutsu, Sensai had told them it was something to do with his Shoutengan (Focused Eye) and that since the technique required absolute focus it meant Genjutsu's were impossible for him and that was how it was throughout his clan. That is why X decided to focus on his taijutsu and now his ninjutsu. Yori had been bugging him for weeks to start using it more so was naturally glad to see it now. However now it meant Yori could have some fun as a large evil grin appeared on her face, which X did not like one bit.

"Well then let's see how good you really are…" Now it was Yori's turn to preform a set of Seals, when she was finished she named her technique "Water Style, Ice senbon Jutsu" With that Yori took in a deep breath and without warning began to spit out a swarm of senbon needles made of nothing but ice.

X was able to react quick enough by preforming more hand seals.

Boar, Dog, Ram, bird 

"Kuunin, Kuuki Houka Jutsu (Air Rocket Art)" With that X broke the seal and aimed the palms of his hand to wards the ground which caused a huge burst of air to fire from them and send X soaring high. X look down to see Yori with a smirk still hanging on her face while all X could shout down was "That's a filthy habit young lady!"

Yori said nothing, instead she began preforming a sequence of seals which X recognized again and dreaded as Yori yelled the name of her technique "Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" Suddenly to her command a huge dragon of water formed behind her and lay its sight on X charging upward to wards him.

X quickly rejoined his hands for another set of seals.

Bird, Horse, Boar, Snake, Ox, Dragon 

"Kuunin, Doragon teikiatsu Jutsu (Dragon Cyclone Art)" Just as Yori had created a dragon of water so had X now created a Dragon built up a high spinning winds which now bared behind him before charging down to wards its water based counter-part.

The two dragons collided and as they did the wind dragon seemed to vanish where the water dragon simply turned to ice.

Yori quickly drew her Tenshi blade and leapt high into the air as X drew his twin black and white swords and began to descend to wards Yori. The Ice Dragon still suspended in the air suddenly had a two huge cracks strike down and up from the entrance points of X and Yori until they met in the middle causing the Dragon ice sculpture to shatter into hundreds of chunks.

X and Yori seemed to suspend in mid air as Yori's sword met both of X's until they knocked each other back. They found themselves heading to wards chunks of ice so big the two used the leverage to spring off them and back to wards each other.

After one more push back Yori and X landed on the ground and away from one another. They stared at each other of a few moments breathing deeply trying to stop themselves from passing out.

After their short break the two set off at full speed with determination in their eyes until the sound of a loud ringing bell echoed throughout the forest.

X and Yori stood there their faces no more then a few inches apart as their swords crossed each other.

X looked over to see the egg timer he had placed on the ground and now it was ringing away like crazy. It was then X remembered what the egg timer was for and soon snapped out of his fighting mood.

"AWW MAN I TOTALLY FORGOT! I GOT A MEETING WITH SENSAI IN A FEW MINUTES!!" With that X quickly sheathed his sword and began running off to wards the village picking up the egg timer as he went. "Nice practice Yori I'll see you later" With that X continued to make his leave while Yori's head seem to lower.

"Oh….ok" Yori frowned as X left. Surely he had not forgotten what was special about this day. Yori felt tears beginning to form in the ducts of her eyes. That was until X turned back and jogging on the spot to shout.

"OH AND BY THE WAY….HAPPY BIRTHDAY YORI-CHAN" With that X turned back and vanished into the tress.

Yori's face lit up brightly, X had remembered that today was her birthday and that was all she needed, but now came the second part of this day. "Now it's time for X to get me a huge present he knows he doesn't have to get me….but will anyway…" Yori said to herself as she watched X leave her sight completely before whispering to herself again "…baka"

A few minutes later and X was in the Yamakage's office and panicking "SENSAI I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HUGE GIFT I KNOW I DON'T HAVE TO GET FOR YORI BUT WILL ANYWAY SHOULD BE!!!!!!!!!"

Sensai felt a huge sweat drop form on the back of his head as X paced up and down in front of his desk mumbling to himself. "I mean it has to be better then last years but how can I top last years when I gave her the….huh? X stopped as he noticed he was walking on the spot as Sensai had grabbed his coat tails. With a small tug X found himself sitting on the floor as Sensai knelt in front of him.

"X…I'm going to tell you something very important that will change the way you see Yori forever." That was enough to make X hang on every word Sensai had to say, what could this news be? It was then Sensai screamed at the top of his voice "YORI DOES NOT NEED A PRESENT UNDERSTAND!" X's eyes were open wide at the loud news given to him by the Yamakage.

"What do you mean Sensai?" X asked in confusion.

"X let me ask you something…did you remember to say happy birthday to Yori today…" Sensai paused as X nodded his head "…then trust me that is all you need to do, for some reason Yori is contempt with you just remembering to wish her good wishes for her birthday. Besides even if she did care weather you got her a present or not, how on earth would go about beating the present you got her last year"

With that X smiled as to what he did get her last year "Yeah I remember, I got her the Tenshi blade. Man that was a crazy day, I remember it like it was only yesterday…"

"Oh no this isn't going to be a flashback chapter is it?" Sensai said in a sigh.

"What was that Sensai?" X asked not hearing what he had mumbled.

"Never mind" Sensai replied as X thought back to one year ago to Yori's last birthday and the adventure that took place so he could attain the Tenshi blade.

* * *

One Year Ago

In the Village of Yamagakure young Genin X was in the Yamakages office…and was in a panic.

"_OH SENSAI I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO GET YORI FOR HER BIRTHDAY!!" X yelled as he held his head and pace up and down in front of Sensai's desk until he realized he was walking on the spot as Sensai held his coat tale and pulled him to sit on the floor before kneeling across from him._

"_X even though I'm more then likely going to be telling you this next year I'll tell you anyway. Yori does not wish to desire a gift from you, so long as you remember to say happy birthday to her she is contempt" X seemed to frown at this news._

"_But Sensai you don't understand…Yori is…she is the closest thing I've ever had to any real family, she is like a sister to me and I…I wanna get her something to show how special she is to me"_

_With that Sensai took in some deep thought and decided._

"_Maybe it is time…" X looked understandably confused at that until Sensai continued "...You see X you mentioned Yori is like a sister to you? Well maybe I have the perfect idea for a gift, you see your silfarion blades happen to have a sister blade"_

"_WHAT!? Really? Where?" X demanded as he jumped back to his feet._

"_I entrusted the sword to my sister who took it up to the peak of Tenshi mountain"_

"_TENSHI MOUNTAIN!" X screamed. Tenshi Mountain was famous for being the tallest and most dangerous of the Yamanuchi mountains. Many legends of the village believed this mountain to be where a angel got its wings before ascending into the next life._

"_Yes X, the very reason the sword was taken there was because of the legends. I asked my sister to take the sword to the peak and guard it until you were ready to attain it. Since the sword was made by your clan, you are the rightful air to it"_

_X was shocked and excited about this, to think he could get Yori and Awesome present like that._

"_That's perfect Sensai, that settles it I'm gonna climb Tenshi mountain and obtain the Tenshi Sword!"_

_A few hours later and X was at the east gates of Yamakagure preparing to head for the Tenshi mountains. Sensai, Hirotaka and Yori all were there to wave X off, Yori being the only one not knowing the reason why X was going._

"_Ok I should be back later tonight if all goes well" X said as he checked to see if his sandals were tied right._

"_And if it does not?" Hirotaka asked._

"_Then I'll die a very painful death….Right I'm off later guys" and with that X ran off hoping to get back in time to give Yori her gift._

_Yori didn't like hearing the idea of X dying going up that mountain and finally decided to ask Sensai._

"_Yamakage, why is X climbing the Tenshi mountain?" Sensai simply looked at her and chuckled._

"_To get you a huge present he knows he doesn't have to get…but will anyway" Yori laughed and looking back at X before he vanished into the distance said to herself._

"_he he…Baka"_

Two hours had passed and after running at full speed for as long X finally found himself at the base of the Tenshi Mountain.

He stared up the mountain and saw its peak pieced the very sky and with a gulp said "Well…here we go" and just like that X was on his way up the mountain. Jumping from rocks to peaks and pillars. Soon X felt the pressure of the cold get to him as he entered the clouds.

_He could feel his vision blur and his muscles tighten as the cold took hold of him but he continued on until out of nowhere the cold was gone and nothing but a warm light bathed him._

_X stopped for a moment to look around and see that he had gone through the clouds. X was shocked "How is it so warm up here?" He asked himself before continuing to the top._

_It took another hour of running before X reach the peak of the mountain and with one last leap jump and landed on the rocks. It was then X was in for another surprise. As he looked around he saw endless fields and meadows along with the warm atmosphere._

_As he wandered throughout these beautiful fields X couldn't't help but be amazed. "How can these fields be here? And how is it so warm? Is this why it is called Tenshi mountain?"_

_X didn't get much time to think about his own question when out of nowhere a white horse jumped out from behind some nearby bushes and right over X's head. X quickly got up and noticed that on top of this bucking horse was an old lady who was holding on for her life. "HELP…." She cried "…HELP!!!"_

"_Holy crap, I better go help" and with that X was off in a flash running to wards the panicked creature as fast as he could. Suddenly without warning the woman was hurled off the horses back. X quickly disrobed his heavy coat and seem to vanish as he caught the dethroned rider just before she hit the ground. X lay her softly on the ground as she looked up at him "Are you ok?" After being replied with a surprise nod X turned toward the horse which was still bucking and kicking "Wait here!" With that X vanished again only to appear back in front of the horse quickly grabbing the rains and pulling down on them in an attempt to calm it down._

_The old women watched still astonished as her wild horse soon tamed and calmed down, it was then she noticed the twin swords hanging from this young strangers hip._

_X approached the old woman and handed her the rains to her horse "Here you go safe and sound" X said and a jolly tone._

"_Oh thank you very much young man that was kind of you" She replied as X went and picked up his coat only to put it on again. X turned to the old lady and came to an obvious conclusion._

"_Well since there can't be anyone else up here I'm gonna assume you are the sister of the Yamakage?" He asked taking in the womans features, she was a good 4 and a half ft tall with long Grey hair which was being held up by two needles, she wore a long worn out Grey robe that went down to her feet. Her eyes were squinted so much they looks as if they were shut._

"_Yes dear I'am she, and I assume you are here for the Tenshi Blade?" To that X was a little stunned._

"_Yeah…how did you know that?"_

"_The only reason to come up here dear is that sword, unless you came to give an ole gal like me company" _

_X nervously rubbed the back of his head "Sorry it's the sword I'm after. I plan to give it to a friend of mine for her birthday"_

"_I see…this girl must mean a great deal to you?" The old lady asked as the two had begun walking along the field._

"_She does…" X replied "…she is the closest thing I have to any family and that sword is the sister blade to my Silfarion sabers and it would be perfect for her" X went silent again as the old lady took another look at X's swords to confirm that they were in fact the silfarion twin sabers._

_It was then she thought to herself "Hmm so brother, you have finally sent the last son of the Kuraichi clan to my mountain. Well you may think he is ready to take this sword but he will have to pass MY test first"_

_Before long the two found themselves entering a patch of land which look like a farm. "This is my home" The old lady said "This is where the blade you seek lies"_

_That got X's attention straight away "REALLY? Great, well if I could just go and get it I would like to get home by tonight to give Yori her present"_

"_I'm sorry but it won't but it won't be that easy" The old lady replied much to X's confusion._

"_But wait it's a long journey down I have to leave in ten minutes if I'm to get back to yamakagure before the day ends"_

"_The you should do this within ten minutes then if you want to give your friend her present in time"_

"_Do what?"_

"_A test X. My brother may have sent you up here thinking you were ready but I'm not sure if you are. So I wish to test you" With that the old lady walked over to a patch of earth that had been prepared for seen planting and near that was a huge bag of seeds next to which was a box full of metal needles. "I was going to plant these after my ride but I think this would be perfect for you, now watch carefully" With that the woman took a single seed and a single needle and without a seconds though quickly speared the seed with the needle and buried it into the ground, she proceeded to do this three more times to make a small square on the floor. It was then she turned back to X "Now I want each seed exactly five centimeters apart in every direction, as soon as you do this entire bag you may have the Tenshi sword"_

_X was not liking this idea "WHAT!? BUT THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE I CAN'T DO THAT WHOLE BAG IN TEN MINUTES! I'M A NINJA NOT A GARDNER!!"_

_Even though X was screaming in her face the old woman remained calm as she said "Very well…then do it like a ninja" That was enough to cause X to lose the plot completely._

"_What?" He asked._

"_I cannot make you what you're not…if you are a ninja…THEN DO IT LIKE A NINJA!!"_

_X simply stood there staring in disbelief in what he had to do but the old lady had decided. "I guess you are not ready for the Tenshi blade…go home boy there is nothing for you here" With that the old woman began to leave and head for her house until she heard X._

"_No…" with that she stop and turned around back to X._

"_No? What do you mean…no?"_

"_I mean no, I came all this way show I could show my dearest friend how much she means to me and I'm not going to back down now, I'm not going to let her down…THAT IS MY WAY OF THE NINJA…SHOUTENGAN!!! With that X shut his eyes then with the calling of the technique snapped them back open again revealing the black X of the shoutengan, much to the old womans surprise._

_X took a quick look at the example the strange lady had left him a quickly unsheathing his sword sliced off the top of the seed bag grabbing the whole thing._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING" The old woman demanded to which X simply said._

"_I'M DOING IT LIKE A NINJA!!" X then swung the bag around causing all of its content to be thrown into the air, the poor elderly woman though she was going to faint but not before X reached into the box of needles and grabbed a huge handful in each hand._

_Time seem to slow down for X as he watched intensely as the seeds spun in the air, almost as if he was waiting for them to be in a certain place._

"_NOW!" He shouted as he hurled the needles to wards the seeds, the lady covered her eyes but after a minute she peeked and saw something truly amazing. Every seed in midair was now being impaled by a needle in perfect timing, soon every needle was now holding a seed but not they were all heading up into the sky._

"_So what do you plan to do now tough guy!?" The old woman asked sarcastically only to have the image of X she was talking to fade right in front of her eyes "Wow, he's fast"_

_She looked up and saw X reappear in the air above the oncoming needles and without hesitation whipped out his swords and with one mighty swing sent every single needle back to wards the earth and into the ground with perfect precision. _

_As the last needle embedded itself in the ground X landed in front of the old lady and deactivated his shoutengan._

_The woman couldn't help but marvel at what had just happened without another word to be said she quickly entered her house and a few minutes later came out with a long thing box cradled in her arms. "I should have known…my brother is never wrong about stuff like this, you are ready to take this home" X took the sword from her with a bow. "Give this to your friend and always fight for her as passionately as you did then"_

"_Thank you" X said calmly before running off into the distance to head back to Yamakagure to give Yori her birthday present._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Present Day**

"Boy that was so long ago I remember how happy Yori was…" Before X could continue reminiscing Sensai said.

"Anyway X…do you have anyway what you could get Yori this year for her birthday?" X continued to think until he snapped his fingers.

"I GOT IT! It was back when I first used my shoutengan" With that Sensai slapped his forehead.

"Oh no…not another flashback"

"Huh?" X said as he missed the last thing said by his Sensai.

"Nothing"

* * *

Two years ago

After another day at the academy X and Yori were all set to make their way back home. However on the way home The young Fukashima thought it would be a fun idea to bully X.

_In a dead end back ally out of ear shot X and Yori had been trapped by Fukashima and some of his friends, Yori was being retrained by the posse while Fukashima was busy on X._

_After another violent punch X slammed into a wall and falling to the ground and holding his stomach in pain._

"_STOP IT!" Yori screamed as she tried to fight her way to X only to be held back more. "Why did you even attack him? What was the point!?"_

_Fukashima turned to Yori and snickered "Because we all know that this pathetic excuse for a ninja will never pass his exams! He's a joke!" Yori had heard enough as she saw X still winded from his wounds._

"_NO! He is not! X has a great power inside of him the Sensai told us so"_

"_Ha that old man must be senile to think that" Those harsh words stabbed both X and Yori but it was Yori who had something to say._

"_How dare you Fukashima, the Sensai is a great man and X will pass his exams, I have faith that when X unleashes his special skill he will become the greatest ninja in this village"_

"_He WILL become Yamakage…" Yori couldn't finish as he words were being drowned by the laughter of Fukashima and his friends._

"_I've had enough of this…" Fukashima said and primed his fist ready to strike X. As he lunged forward he was stopped as Yori had broken free from her captors and threw her own punch into his face._

_Fukashima stumbled back a bit as Yori took a fighting posture in front of X. As Fukashima rubbed his chin he snarled "YOU BITCH!!" Fukashima swung his hand and smacked Yori in the face which sent her hurtling into X._

"_Yori!!" X screamed as he looked over to Yori before turning his attention back to Fukashima who was approaching Yori to finish what he started._

_X felt something burning in him, the idea of Yori being hurt was too much, clenching his eyes shut as hard as he could as they began to burn. The pain grew more intense until nothing, the pain went away but something else took its place, that something…was Focus._

_Fukashim primed his fist and was in the middle of throwing it to wards Yori again until out of nowhere his fist was stopped by a hand he recognized to be X. Fukashima looked up and saw X had his eyes shut._

"_Leave her ALONE!!" That demand made X snap open his eyes and reveal for the first time, the Shoutengan._

"_Wh…what are those eyes?" Fukashima asked as he stared into the black X of the shoutengan, it was then Fukashima clenched his other hand into a fist and threw that toward X while screaming "YOU DEMON!"_

_X hardly even looked at Fukashima as he grabbed that fist as well and used the momentum to hurl the young angry ninja into the same wall he himself had just been thrown into._

_Noticing the ease of his defeat Fukashima thought it would be best to leave now. As his friends picked him up and the three began to fun to wards the open end of the ally but not before Fukashima had a chance to shout back "It doesn't matter if you have unlocked some new power X, you will never graduate from the academy!" _

_As Fukashima disappeared from sight X seemed to stumble and collapse as his eyes returned to normal. Yori who had watched the whole thing was on standby and caught X before he hit the ground "X, are you ok?" She asked but when X opened his eyes he looked at where Yori had been hit and gently rubbed it with his hand._

"_Sorry you got hit Yori, I promise with the Shoutengan I'll protect you"_

"_Thank you X, your shoutengan is trully amazing X I can only imagine what seeing through those eyes must feel like"_

* * *

Present Day

"THAT'S IT!" X shouted as an amazing idea seem to slap him in the face. Sensai nearly had a heart attack at X's sudden out burst. "I know what to give Yori for her birthday…" Sensai looked on wondering what X could be thinking "…Well Yori always wanted to know what the Shoutengan felt like…so that can be my gift"

"You plan to give Yori the Shoutengan!?" Sensai asked knowing full well X couldn't do that."

"Yep there is only one problem…" X replied to which Sensai knew exactly what he was going to say.

"You have no idea how to…do you?" He finished causing X to slump back onto the floor with waterfall tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Not a clue" Hearing this and seeing X so upset Sensai stood up and walked to his desk.

"Maybe I can help you X" That was enough for X to pay attention. "You see I happen to know a forbidden Jutsu that allows people to share techniques…even Bloodline limits.

"WOAH….REALLY!?" X asked only to feel like hitting the ceiling with excitement when Sensai nodded his head.

"I will teach you this technique under one condition…"

"What is it Sensai?" X asked.

"That you only use this technique once and only once…" With that the rest of the afternoon was spent with Sensai teaching X the Forbidden Jutsu known as…The Clone Hand Jutsu.

It was night time in the village and at their apartment Yori was reading a magazine. Today had been like normal on Yori's birthday, she would spend the morning sparring with X, then X would spend the rest of the day looking for some elaborate gift and Yori would go and spend the rest of the day in the meantime with her brother Hirotaka.

Today Yori and Hirotaka along with his wife spent the day shopping and then later at Hirotaka's home for a big dinner, X had always been invited to these dinners every year but was always busy getting Yori's gift which used to upset her at first but she had now gotten used to the fact that this was X.

Yori's eyes lite up as she saw the front door open and X walked in. She waked up to the X and bowed saying "Welcome home X" X smiled and took off his sandals.

"Hey Yori, well I got you your present" He said Yori quite confused seeing as how X wasn't holding anything. She simply replied.

"Oh X I keep telling you, you don't have to buy me gifts"

"I know, I know but this is a good one. Come on kneel down and close you eyes" Confusingly Yori responded and hearing the movement around could tell that X had walked and knelt behind her. "Ok, now not matter what happens Yori do not open you eyes till I tell you ok?"

"Ok X" She replied, then there was silence all Yori could hear was X preforming hand seals followed by the words.

"Forbidden style, clone hand jutsu…" Before Yori could say anything she felt X place his index and middle fingers on the respective sides of her near her eyes where he continued to say "…shoutengan" With that Yori began to feel a warm sensation on her eyes which nearly caused her to open them but then X said "…don't open your eyes too fast Yori, do it slowly ok?"

Yori nodded her head and slowly allowed her eyes to crack open, She could tell something was different. Everything was incredibly clearer then before, Yori could see every detail for the room. When her eyes were fully open she looked over to the fully body mirror and screamed slightly as she saw her eyes had changed into the one and only Shoutengan Lv 2 which took her by a huge surprise.

"X wh….what is this!?" Yori asked almost too shocked to take breath.

"A technique that sensai showed me it allow me to share the Shoutengan with you, but I'm only allowed to use it once"

"X I want to cry but I….I cannot" Yori said as this happy feeling was over whelming her to tears but none were shed.

"Yeah about that. The Shoutengan doesn't do tears" X chuckled as Yori kept looking around their apartment.

"All these little details that I never noticed before. You see like this whenever you use the Shoutengan?" She asked.

"Yeah it is" He replied.

"Truly amazing, but I think I'm ready to have my eyes back X. This is too much for me to take in" X chuckled and let go of Yori's head. Soon the warm feeling in her eyes had gone and the world seem to return to normal vision for Yori. With that she turned around and gave X a huge hug. "Oh X this was really an Amazing gift, thank you very much" With that X began to chuckle warmly again, Yori parted from him and tilted her head in confusion. "What are you laughing at?"

"This is why I get you these gifts Yori even though I don't have to. I love seeing you so happy, it makes me happy" Yori's eyes seemed to well up again at X's comment. Her friend really did care for her. With that X gave out a huge yawn.

"Well how about we get to bed it's late" X said to which Yori replied by switching the main light off and lying on the padded floor next to X as he pulled the covers over the two of them. "Goodnight Yori" He said before turning his back to Yori and nodding of to sleep.

"Goodnight X" Yori replied before going to sleep herself, but not before she thought back to what had just happened and knew she would never forget this day. The day she looked through the eyes of her friend X Kuraichi.

* * *

To Be Continued 

Authors Note: Well there we go Chapter 2 sorry it took so long but my laptop went down and I had to get it sent off and was without it for a week and a half, but now they should be coming thick and fast.

Sorry if this chapter didn't seem actioney enough but I wanted to use the first two chapters to build X and Yori's relationship and help build X's character. Chapter 3 is where it all kicks off as the one and only Kim Possible guest stars.

Next time on Rokubi: Yamanuchi Chronicles…

**X Who? Anything is Possible **


	3. X Who?  Anything is Possible

Week 2, day 3

X Who? Anything is Possible 

It was a new day in Yamakagure and X woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon and the smell of Yori's famous 'wake up' tea.

As X sat up from his place of slumber he saw Yori already in the kitchen area cooking up a huge breakfast. X noticed that Yori had taken two red ribbons and used them to tie her hair back into a single ponytail. She turned and noticed X was up and smiled. "Good morning X"

"Good morning" He replied not quite sure on what the occasion was.

"I'm so excited today X, I thought I would treat us to a nice big breakfast" Yori said cheerfully X however feeling silly.

"Why what is so special about today?" X asked as but wished he didn't when he noticed Yori's fist slam into the back of his head.

"BAKA!! YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT TODAY IS THE DAY I GOTO LEARN THE LOTUS STYLE!"

It was then X remembered that Yori was chosen for the age old tradition where a certain child of Yamakagure is chosen by the council to learn the Secret jutsu of the village 'The Lotus Style' Since Yori had now reached the right age. She was now ready to learn the secret jutsu that at the moment Sensai and her brother Hirotaka were the only others who knew it.

The tradition required Yori however to spend an entire week in solitude with Sensai to learn the Jutsu.

"Come on X get ready we have to go" Yori said much to X's surprise.

"Wait, me? Why do I have to come?" He asked as he had his coat thrown at him.

"Because we won't see each other for a week while I'm training and I want you to wish me luck as those doors shut" She said with an almost pouted look on her face.

X simply chuckled and patted her on the head "Sure thing Yori let's eat this and get going" With that the two ate their nice breakfast and headed out to the Yamakages office.

The two awaited in the Sensai's office until he entered and noticed X had come with Yori. "X you must be psychic I was just about to send for you"

"Send for me…What for Sensai?" X asked as Sensai walked to his desk and took a seat.

"Well I figured since Yori's training of the Lotus style will take a week I think it would be a good idea to give you a mission to keep you busy, and this is going to be an A rank mission" That news caused X's eyes to light up with excitement.

"WOAH AN A RANK MISSION!! THAT IS AWESOME" X shouted as he restrained himself from jumping up and down.

"Calm down X, yes I'm giving you an A rank mission but it should not be too hard" That calmed X down a bit and almost seemed to upset him.

"Huh? How come Sensai?"

"It is an important scroll of the village which we believed to be lost, however we recently discovered that a man had found the scroll and is now keeping in on display at a museum in America. So it should take about three days to attain the scroll…" Said Sensai as he pulled out the scroll with the mission details and passed it to X before continuing "…tomorrow is the last day the scroll will be on display before it gets moved to another museum, so you must get the scroll before then understood?"

A quick bow from X and Sensai stood up and approached Yori. "Well you better get going X, as for you Yori are you ready to under go your training.

With an excitement in her tone Yori hopped up with her hands together "I'm most defiantly ready Sensai" Yori said as the Yamakage began to lead her toward the training room.

Yori began to follow Sensai into the room until she saw X leaving and quickly ran back to him. "X, wait!" Yori ran over toward X and undid the ribbons she had used in her hair. "X…this will be the first time you and I will be separate for so long, and it is the first mission you have ever been on alone…" it was then Yori tied the two ribbons around the handles of each of X's swords. "…this way I'll still be with you on your mission, ok"

"Your lucky ribbons? Thank you Yori…" X said with a smile as he patted her on the head "…I'll be right here when those doors open again ok? Now go and get stronger Yori ok?"

With a nod of her head Yori ran after Sensai waving as she went. When X saw the doors close he left the office and headed toward the location of the lost scroll known as Middleton.

The Tri-City Museum, one of the most well established Museum in America was hosting a very rare and valuable scroll of a village which was believed to be extinct.

Dr James Crosby Director of the Museum was sitting in his office writing up some paper work a short, tubby man was the Doctor and with his thick white beard and hair thinning scalp had nothing else but his work and his research and was willing to do anything for both. It was then Dr Crosby got a buzzing on his intercom.

"Doctor, your guest has arrived" Said the crackling old voice of the secretary.

"Excellent, please let her in" He asked and not a moment after his finger had left the talk button did his door open and a young red headed girl with green eyes wearing a pair of cargo pants along with a black crop top and a headband with metal plate and a symbol of a leaf on it around her neck stepped in. "Ah Kim Possible welcome, and thank you for answering my call"

"No Big" She replied as she took a seat across from him "It sounded urgent something about an old scroll?" Kim said as the Doctor rose from his seat and walked toward a window which overlooked a huge hall of the museum.

"Indeed miss Possible it is that scroll there which needs to be protected…" Dr Crosby paused as Kim joined him by the window, she looked down and saw in this huge hall was a single pedestal where people were admiring a scroll which looked so old Kim thought if she even touched it the scroll would puff into dust. "…That scroll is the last remnants of an the ancient village Yamakagure"

"Yamakagure?" Kim repeated as she heard the name of that village.

"Yes, it mean Village hidden in the mountains, but for a village to maintain within mountains now a days isn't possible so it is a safe bet to say the village no longer exists.

"So what do you need me for?" Kim asked.

"Tomorrow is the last day that the scroll will be on show here then it is going to be moved to the Go City Museum, it's security is much more officiant then ours. I have asked you here because I would like you to guard the scroll tomorrow night and then escort it to Go City the next day, I mean no one would be foolish enough to take the scroll with you here" With Kim gave the Doctor a reassuring nod.

"You can count on me tomorrow night I'll be back here to help watch the scroll" This news filled James with great joy.

"Oh thank you Miss Possible I'm in your debt"

"No Big, I'll see you tomorrow night" and with another handshake to seal the deal Kim Possible left the office and headed home unaware that she would soon meet Yamakagure's own, X Kuraichi.

The next morning a plane from Japan had landed at the Tri-City international airport and the passengers were already departing off the plane. One of these passengers was X Kuraichi.

X had already claimed his bag and had managed to sneak his swords through and pass them off as old relics. X pulled out the scroll the Sensai had given to him and opened it up, to find at the bottom attach were green bills, it did not take a genius to figure out that this was the currency of the land and X used it to get a taxi to the hotel where his room had been booked.

In his hotel room X pulled out his sword from their restraints of bubble rap and plastic to give them some fresh air. However before went charging in he needed to do some reconnaissance. He decided to get changed in to more suitable clothes which would make him look more incognito. He had picked up some new clothes from a local shop and now was wearing them. His 'disguise' consisted of light brown cargo pants with a long sleeved black shirt over which he wore a red hockey top and some regular sneakers. With his new look set he was out the door almost as soon as he had walked through it.

At the infamous museum X found himself on the local tour, he found nothing of this old American history of much interest that being said he was on a mission and had no time to marvel at such things. It was when he came across his objective did X's re con begin. All his focus went on the scroll and the surrounding guards until he heard his guide say.

"Now I shall ask the guard to lower the laser guards so as I may show you all up close" With that the guide gave a guard a nod to which the guard moved over toward a small panel on the wall. X quickly pulled out some sunglasses and concealed his eyes before activating the Shoutengan (Focus eye). X watched closely as the card used a security card to open the panel and then saw him punch in the access code to lower the laser defense, that was all X needed with that he left quickly to prepare for the toughest part of his mission. Retrieving the scroll before it is moved to another museum.

That night had dawned and on a building across from the Museum Kim Possible stood with a pair of binoculars watch the place intensely. After Bonnie betrayed her and joined Drakken the young red head refused to let anyone else join her team apart from the you genius Wade Load who had recently started to run her website.

It was then Kim heard a familiar tune on her Kimunicator "What's the Sitch Wade?" She answered in a cheerful yet focused tone.

"Well I can't see any huge activity on satellite surveillance…"

"…if it is ninja that are after this thing you won't see any" She replied which cause Wade to tug at his Collier as he asked this next question.

"Yeah about that Kim, if it IS ninja after this scroll are you sure you are going to be able handle them alone, I mean if you have read every detail of that scroll that this Ron guy gave you a while back then you must only be a Genin. And if you think this would be ranked as an A rank mission in which case they would send a Jounin" Kim seemed to ignore Wade's comments as she spotted something.

"Not now Wade, it looks like our ninja has arrived" Kim said as she noticed the Ninja running along rooftops wearing a long black coat and bearing two swords at his hips. She couldn't quite make out the symbol on the forehead protector on his arm but then seeing him jumping from one building and onto the wall of the Museum running up it without effort she knew this was a ninja for certain. "Let's Rock!"

X had made his way to the Museum rooftop and with a quick slash of his sword had made his way into the air duck system. X had been mentally mapping his way around the museum and found himself over the security office and a few sleeping pellets which knocked the men out easily with that X entered and took one of the security cards with that done X made his way toward his target.

In the main hall X found himself standing across from his target and just as the guard had done that very day he walked over to the panel and with a swoosh of the card he opened the panel and closing his eyes remembered what the guard had done and entered the correct code first time.

With the laser grid down X approached the pedestal slowly and reached out to attain the scroll until he felt a presence behind him. Without thinking X whipped out his black sword and spun round to parry away a flying Kunai which spun back into the hand of its thrower.

X looked at the red headed Kim Possible and the shock on her face seeing her Kunai back in her hand.

"H…How did you detect me soon enough to deflect my attack?" Kim asked in shock as the stranger sheathed his sword once again as he barely looked at her.

"That's easy…you suck! What are you reading from a Genin manual for Beginners?" He asked which caused Kim to look Sheepish because that is exactly what she learned from. It was then X noticed the Konoha Headband around Kim's neck.

"Hey you're from Konoha?" Kim looked up an realized that X had recognized her gift from Ron.

"Well no actually it was a gift from my friend R…wait a minute we're getting off topic here. YOU'RE HERE TO STEAL THE SCROLL!!" Kim proclaimed as she aimed her finger right toward him to which X simply shock his head.

"No, stealing implies ownership. I'm simply reclaiming it on behalf of my village" It was saying this did Kim notice the forehead protector and the boys arm which had a match symbol on it as the scroll.

Kim thought to herself for a moment until a smirk arose on her face. "Nice try, but that village doesn't exist anymore so try another one!" Kim then noticed that the thief was bearing another forehead protector on his other arm that match her own however it had a slash right through it. "wait a minute I know what a slash through the symbol means…"

"Oh dear" X quickly said slapping his forehead as Kim finished what she was saying.

"You're an exiled Ninja!!"

"No…well kinda…it is complicated. Look I'm from Yamakagure and I'm here to reclaim this scroll on behalf of my village so I would like to get back to what I was doing now" X said before proceeding toward the scroll again.

"Oh no you don't!" Kim yelled as she charged toward X at full speed. X simply sighed as if Kim were an annoying kid who insisted on playing with him.

"OK, but I'm in a hurry so don't say I didn't warn you…" with that X spun around as in a snap and began by deflecting Kim's oncoming punch with his forearm before using the fist of that arm to plant into her face. Kim's face distorted at the impact until her entire body went into a puff of smoke and was replaced by a log"

"Replacement Jutsu?" X questioned as he looked in surprise as the stump hit the ground.

Kim soon reappeared behind him and had her hands clasped together preparing to Axe X down, however when she did her fists simply fell through the after image now it was Kim's turn to question.

"So you can use replacement Jutsu too?" Her question was cut short however as X reappeared behind her and grabbed two handfuls of her crop top before whispering in her ear.

"Nope, I'm just really fast" and with that said X hurled the young red Head across the room. Kim could still tell this guy was playing soft with her and was not liking being treated seriously. With that she pulled out her Kunai once again and then X paid attention but looked at her as if she had made the biggest flaw of her life.

"Oh no, you are NOT challenging ME to a fight of the blade?" He asked, his question being answered simply by Kim charging him with Kunai at the ready. She notice X give her a stern look and take a grip of his white sword. "Fine if that is the way you want it.." X did not get a chance to finish as Kim lunged out with her Kunai. However to her own shock the air itself seemed to parry the attack away.

Kim stumbled back in confusion, "_how did he do that?_" She thought until she decided to try again. She lunged again but with the same result, all the time X's hand never seemed to move off the handle and all the time the blade never seemed to move, Kim came to the only obvious solution. "_No way. He is drawing his sword, deflecting my attack, then sheathing it again all in the time it takes me to even notice it…maybe I can use that for MY advantage_" She thought and yet again she went to strike and was deflected again however Kim used the momentum to stumble past X and grab the scroll from the pedestal.

"HEY!!" He shouted as he spun round to get the scroll, Kim however had other plans and returning her Kunai to its pouch pulled out what to the untrained eye looked like a hairdryer but with a grapple sticking out of it. A quick squeeze of the trigger and the grapple fired out and tied round the light fittings on the roof which then went on to hoist her up into the air. As Kim hurled over X she dropped four small disk shaped items which landed between him and where she landed. X quickly turned back and pursued Kim until he walked into the center of these small disks.

"GOT YA!!" She shouted as she pressed a button on her Kimunicator which caused the four disks to fire up to the roof four red laser beams. X seemed to hit an invisible wall before crashing to the ground in the middle of these four strange laser erecting disc's.

"What the hell!?" He said as he tried to put his hand between two of the lasers again only to feel another little shock as they touched an invisible wall. He looked back toward Kim who had a very smug grin on her face.

"Remind me to thank Wade for that" She said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A WADE!?" X demanded as he folded his arms to Kim.

"My friend who built that little gizmo, to put simply those four lasers erect a energy shield which traps you in there. Now all we have to do is wait for the cops to arrive so that you can be brought to Justice!"

"Well you know where I come from it is common to know the name of our captors, so what do they call you?" X asked in a tone that made Kim think X knew something she didn't't but even so she replied.

"Kim Possible, I kinda what you called a helping hand around here. What about you, what's your name?"

"They call me X Kuraichi" X replied feeling quite smitten still over having a last name.

"X Kuraichi…?" Kim repeated in confusion "…that's a weird name"

"Oh and I suppose Kim Possible isn't?" X lashed back with a smile on his face.

Kim opened her mouth ready to say something before realizing that there were no other families by the name Possible anywhere apart from her own, so she simply replied "…Fair enough. However I still captured YOU, I wish Ron was here to see this" She said, not knowing that name chimed in X's ear. On the off chance it was, he asked.

"Ron?"

"He is the guy who gave me this forehead protector AND the Genin beginners guide that you dissed before" X knew it there for certain that her Ron and his friend were one in the same.

"WAIT! Ron as in Ron Mitarashi?" X asked which caused Kim's eyes to snap open and focus on him.

"You know him?" She demanded.

"Sure he is a good friend of mine" Kim chuckled at how small the world must be for two friends of one person to collide like this.

"Hey what a small world it is. But you're still going to jail" Kim said thinking X was using their common ground to get off Scott free. X however simply chuckled.

"No I'm not, you're going to have bigger fish to deal with" He said as he looked over toward a nearby wall.

Before Kim could question what X meant the wall he was staring at exploded and the shock wave sent Kim hurtling the opposite direction and caused her to lose her grip on the scroll. Kim had no time to react when a gang of what X would call Generic ninja stormed into the building and restrained Kim by her arms.

Kim looked over to the huge whole that was a wall and saw through the smoke and dust walked her blue skinned nemesis Drakken along with her former partner Bonnie. Bonnie had changed her image. Her outfit was now exactly like Drakkens old side-kick Shego used to wear except that instead of green and black, it was White and Black.

"Bonnie!!" Kim yelled at the sight of the one who betrayed her.

"Hey Kimmie, how you been? As you can see I kinda ditched school, turns out evil side kicks doesn't take many qualifications" Bonnie's taunting attitude really burned Kim's soul but not as much as the smug grin on the blue face of Drakken.

"Yes Kim Possible, as you can see you old partner can see I'm the winning team and…" It was then Drakken picked up the scroll and noticed a strange face behind a force field in a long black coat. "…oh and just who are you supposed to be?" Drakken demanded, X simply smirked.

"I'm the guy sent to reclaim that scroll so you best hand it over, cause I'm the kinda guy you do NOT want to make an enemy of!" X's words made Drakken frame sarcasm and act scared.

"Oh I'm shivering in my blue skin" He said, that brought up a point that was bugging X.

"There is a question, why the blues skin?"

"Funny you should ask, it was and Tuesday and…hey WAIT A MINUTE SHUT UP!!" Kim couldn't help but giggle at X's bantha with her foe. It was then X looked over toward Bonnie's Black and White outfit, being a fan of the yin yang X threw her a little wink and smugged.

"Cute outfit sweetheart" Bonnie flustered slightly at this strangers remarks and did not appreciate them. Drakken cut back in.

"ENOUGH!! Bonnie destroy Kim Possible!" That was all Bonnie wanted to hear as she pulled out what looked like a simple pen. And pointed it directly toward Kim.

"Goodbye Kimmie-Pie this pen is packing a high intense laser which can cut through flesh like butter…" She said. Kim braced herself for her fate, however as Bonnie activated this deadly device out of nowhere another red laser spat at her and knocked the brunette into the nearest wall and the pen away from her.

As she slowly opened her eyes Kim saw that Bonnie was no longer in front of her, instead she saw a red laser beam. She followed the beam back to it's source and saw something amazing.

X had pulled out his swords and was hovering the white blade over one of Kim's disks that was trapping him. The laser was deflecting off the blade and being directed by the black sword which X had used to blast Bonnie away.

"H…How did you do that!?" Kim asked. X simply huffed at such a silly question.

"Do you really care at this point?" He said, seeing he wasn't going to get an answer he continued. "One second…" and proceeded guide the laser to knock the ninja hold Kim away into an unconscious slumber.

Drakken watched all this in shock until looked he back at the hole he had made and shouted. "Oh Sumo Ninja, please come take care of things here" To Kim's shock out of the smoke came a huge beast of a man dressed in a ninja Ki like this others but was about the size of four of them.

"Yes Drakken-San it shall be done" He replied and made a charge toward Kim. All the teen hero could do was get in her stance and prepare for one hell of a fight.

X did not waste any time, after a quick slash at the crowd the disks shattered and his so called prison disintegrated around him.

Kim braced herself yet as the sumo ninja reared his mighty fist and took aim. Until yet again out of nowhere X appeared and planted a straight kick into the sumo ninja's belly. At first it looked like X would be sucked into the beast itself but soon in an explosion of chakra the sumo ninja was hurled away at great force into the wall next to the mighty hole made by Drakken to make two holes.

As X landed he looked back at Kim and said "For the record, I could've done that at any time, now…where were we" He finished with a grin as he seemed to vanish from Kim's sight.

She watched as X ran up to a single ninja who had a laser sword drawn and seem to run straight through him in an after image. The ninja looked confused until X appeared above him with an Axe kick at the ready to knock him out.

She was so distracted watching X she didn't notice a ninja come from behind and wrap his arms around her. She quickly went back into mission mode and threw her head back slamming it into the ninja's face, as his grip loosened she spun round and planted a few dozen strikes into his chest before jumping in the air delivering a spinning kick to his face and sending him packing.

Meanwhile X had though his way through the ninja and up to Drakken who still had the scroll. Drakken gulped nervously he had just seen this guy take on his entire ninja group and even the sumo ninja and here he was now not even sweating. "Give me that scroll!" He said to the terrified blue man. Drakken was happy to oblige.

In the rubble of the second hole the sumo ninja had regained himself and was now back on his feet, he saw Kim fighting ninja with her back and saw this as a perfect chance to unleash his fury upon her. He picked up a huge pillar of cement that had crumbled off the wall since he had gone through it and tossed it and full power toward the unsuspecting Kim Possible.

Just as X was about to attain the scroll and complete his mission he felt the intent to kill and spun round in time to see Kim in danger. Without a second thought X vanished from in front of drakken.

The next thing Kim knew she was being pushed away by X who now did not have enough time move himself. Kim could only watch as the concrete pillar smashed into X's head and sent him hurtling away. X also lost his swords from the impact, they had left their covers on his hip and were now sliding along the ground. X crashed to the ground into a violent role before stopping into an unconscious mess on the floor.

"Come on Ninja we have what we came for retreat!" Drakken declared and doing as they were told the ninja picked up their wounded and left for the hovercraft which had been left outside.

Bonnie too was leaving until she saw the twin Silfarion blades lying on the ground but she did not care that they were priceless ancient weapons that were apart of an exclusive set of three. She cared about one thing. "Hey these swords will match my outfit perfectly" and with that Bonnie swiped them before making her exit.

Kim Possible could've gone after them but soon realized she would not fair well against the sumo ninja, plus there was a man here who had saved her life and now whose life hung in her hands. The life of X Kuraichi.

"So do you think he'll ever wake up?" Said a young male voice in the darkness.

"Sure he will, all his vitals stabilized. His synaptic just need to line up again before he regains consciousness" Said another young male voice which sounded a lot like the first voice.

"Do you think he was a tough as Kim said he was" asked the first voice.

"Well she was pretty freaked out by this guy, something tells me he is the real deal" The second replied.

His eyes felt heavy but against everything stopping him from doing so, he opened his eyes and brought light into the darkness to see looking over him were two young boys, twins no less. Identical twins with matching hair and eyes, the only thing the two did not share was the color of their shirts.

The twins froze when they saw the strange man had opened his eyes and was now looking at them. The two quickly leapt away and screamed.

"KIM!!" Moments later Kim was in the doorway of the spare room in her house, where her twin brothers Jim and Tim rushed behind her.

As Kim watched the tired man sit up in bed Kim took up a fighting posture "I'm warning you X, you may have saved my life but I'vie returned you favor by bringing you here and not the police, but if you try anything I won't hesitate in taking you down!" Kim soon notice X was looking around incredibly confused until he eventually he looked at her.

"I'm sorry but who are you talking to?" He asked with a most puzzling look on his face.

Kim got worried and lowered her guard to ask. "What's your name?"

With that question X was not ready to answer. He thought about it for a moment but then felt a sharp pain in his mind until he looked up and said the shocking.

"I…I don't know"

Kim looked at X with a bit of a shock before shouting down the hall. "MOM!!"

Ten minutes had passed since X admitted he had no idea what his name was, Dr Ann Possible was giving X some examinations. Until she eventually sat across from him and said. "OK, I want you to focus on my pen OK and follow it. Understand?" X nodded and began to follow the pen, no matter where Ann moved that pen X's kept a keen lock on it. When she had finished she asked. "And you say you have no idea who you are or where you are from?"

X simply shook his head "No Ma'am I don't remember anything before waking up here with those boys standing over me" X replied while pointing at the twins.

"Kimmie may I speak to you outside" Ann requested, Kim did as she was told and followed her mother into the corridor closing the door behind her. "He appears To have a mild case of Amnesia.

"A 'Mild' case…?" Kim repeated not quite believing her mothers opinion was accurate. "…Mom he can't remember his own name!?"

"Yes but it appears the only thing he has forgotten is his personal information. Had it been something along the lines of his basic motor skills it could've been much more serious. Personal memories he should be able to remember quite easily" Kim breathed a sigh of relief knowing now X was not in serious trouble.

It was then she pulled out the Kimunicator and called Wade. "Wade I want you to check the tri-city airport security, I'm guessing X arrived a couple of days before he tried to take the scroll if he was on a mission. Try and find out where he went from their, maybe he checked into a hotel or something" Wade at this point was confused.

"Wait, Kim I thought you didn't believe him when he said he was from Yamakagure. Why the change of mind?"

"Wade he was here for the scroll and he almost had it, if he was some mercenary he wouldn't have gone so easily on me and he certainly wouldn't give up his chance to get the scroll to help a stranger who a moment earlier was about to send him to prison" With an understanding nod Wade signed off to begin his work. Kim then turned to her mother. However Ann knew exactly what Kim was about to ask and was already to answer.

"Of course X can stay here until he gets his memory back Kim. I mean he saved you life and risked his own doing it, I think we owe him a lot" Kim smiled and gave her mom a big hug.

"Thanks Mom, I'm going to have Wade pull some strings to en-role X into my school, he maybe a good guy but I still want to keep an eye on him"

"Good idea, but as for the next two days before school I think you better go and tell him what you know about him, maybe it will spark some memories for him" With a reassuring nod from her daughter Ann Possible left to continue with whatever it was she was doing before Kim had called her to check on X.

Kim then proceeded to enter the room again where she saw X staring out of the window. Kim couldn't help but smile, X seemed to be in a world of his own but not panicked which brought Kim to ask a very important question.

"Are you not freaked out? I mean you've just woke up in a strange place with people you don't know, not knowing who you even our. Aren't you scared?" Her question brought X to sit at the edge of the bed, not even caring he had been stripped down to his bare boxers to treat his injuries and clean his clothes.

Kim blushed slightly and reminded herself of the same thing happening when Ron stayed over. X must've been a real ninja as he displayed the same discipline about being half naked in front of a stranger. Especially if that stranger is a hot cheerleader.

"I guess I should be worried, but you seem like a good person so even though I have lost my memory I think I'm in good hands" X replied with a warm smile that Kim returned.

"Well I'll tell you what I know. You're name is X Kuraichi…" and from there Kim began explaining what she knew about X and what had happened between them when they first met the previous night.

The Weekend had been and gone and X had gotten on well with the Possible clan and had retained some memories about himself, he knew his name and place of origin and why he was even in Middleton but not much else. X could not remember the people of Yamagakure nor the history of his own clan. He didn't even remember his abilities, not even the Shoutengan!

Today however was Monday and Wade had done his job in not only finding out where X had checked into but also manage to help get X into Middleton high as a transfer student. Now Kim Possible and X Kuraichi were off toward school after having their breakfast. Kim was wearing a pair light blue Capri's with a lime green crop top and X had found some the 'undercover' clothes he had bought that Kim said were the only thing he should wear to save him sticking out in school. So now he wore a pair of baggy pale brown cargo pants and a long sleeved black shirt with a large red hockey shirt over it.

"I'm kinda nervous about this K.P" X said with Kim not noticing what X had just called her.

"Oh come on, you weren't nervous when you woke up with no memories in a house full of strangers and….wait, what did you just call me?" Kim asked just noticing X call her the same name the Ron had done when he stayed with her family.

"KP? I think it roles off the tongue. Don't you like it?" X asked wondering if he had offended his newest friend.

"Nah…I kinda like it" Kim said with a chuckle. It was then she realized how much

X and Ron were alike, she was not surprised that they were friends. X noticed that Kim had drifted off into her thought.

"Are you OK KP?" He asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, but listen while you're at my school you've got to have a fake name ok? So while you at school your name is Tom Livesey. Ok?" After seeing a nod from X, Kim continued. "Right well I gotta warn you stay away from trouble, and Corridor D too also…"

X trailed off as Kim continued to talk until he caught something interesting. I young boy was playing with a ball down the street, X was soon about to look away until the child lost his ball and it began to role onto the street. As the child pursued he neglected to notice a car coming his way with a negligent driver on his cell phone not spotting the infant.

It was then something dwell ed in X he couldn't describe it, but in that moment X vanished from Kim's side. As Kim looked shocked from this strange disappearance she heard the screeching of tyes. She looked over to see a car heading toward a young boy in the middle of the road, the brakes had been applied but if the child didn't move he would be hit.

The Mystery of the missing X was solved in that moment when out of nowhere X appeared and snatched the starstruck kid from the road to the safety of the sidewalk.

Kim ran to the location as fast as she could but it was when she saw X that she truly panicked. X had a look in his eye that she had only seen once before and that was when he was fighting Ninja at the museum. Could X have attained his memories in that very instant?

Her question was answered when suddenly the focused look was gone and X went back to looking confused and wondering. "Errrm are you OK KP?" He asked as the you child he had save quickly retrieved his ball and ran home.

"X, H…how did you do that?" Kim asked still in disbelief.

"Not too sure to be honest, I just kinda reacted to it" X replied as he rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. "Well anyway we should get going, I don't wanna be late for my first day of school" X chuckled as he got up and continued down the road.

Kim followed but couldn't help but wonder in her mind "_Could X retain his memories on instinct?_"

Later that morning class had assembled and the students had gone to their form room classes. Kim had taken her seat and X had picked the one next to her. It was then Mr Barkin walked through.

"Kay, people listen up as I'm sure some of you have already noticed we have a new transfer student. Thomas Livesey come up here and introduce yourself" X's eyes opened wide and looked over to Kim with a worried look, but her expression told X that this was normal.

So X stood from his chair and moved to the front of the class and with a bow said "Hello, my name is Tom Livesey it is an Honor to meet you all" X neglected to hear the snigger's of the jocks and the giggling of the cheerleaders.

Tara who was sitting next to Kim leaned over and whispered "He's cute Kim, and such a gentleman" Kim tilted her head and smiled at Tara's statement.

"Yeah, he kinda is"

"OK…Anyway one any questions for Tom?" asked Mr Barkin, with that one hand was raised. With his jelled back spiky brown hair and dashing good looks Josh Mankey had a question for this new student.

"Yeah my name's Josh Mankey. Where are you staying while you're here in America?" his question made Kim sigh with awe, the teen hero had been crushing on Josh every since the school year had started.

"Errr yeah I'm actually staying with Kim Possible and her clan and…"

"…her clan?" Josh said in a mocking tone while the members of the football team snigger to themselves.

As X returned to his seat Josh thought to himself. "_Living with Kim huh? I'm gonna have to get rid of this guy before he ruins my plans with little Kimmie_" For Josh Mankey was not the kind sensitive guy that people thought him as. He cared about nothing but sex with the pretty girls of his school. He had already been with every member of the cheer squad by lying and deception and now had his sights set on the 'crown jewel' Kim Possible, he had a plan of diabolic proportions in mind for her and the arrival of this Tom guy living at her place was going to ruin that.

A few hours later and X had done as Kim had suggested and kept his down, now however it was gym class time and now the boys and the girls were all gathered in the gym area with Mr Barkin.

"OK People, since the boys gym teacher Mr James and the girls Gym teacher Miss Bond have decided to runaway together both classes have been put under me for today, any question?" With that X raised his hand "Yes Mr Livesey what is it?

"Yeah err I was wondering, do you teach every class I mean I've not seen another teacher yet and another thing…" Before X could continue however Barkin interrupted him.

"…anyway, girls I want the members of the cheer squad to do some practicing and the rest of the girls play some volleyball. As for the boys, the game is dodge ball.

The boys were excited to here this as Josh and the other members of the football team had already huddled together into one team leaving all the weak and nerdy along with X to be on the other team.

X the whole time was looking very confused until he raised his hand "Errr Mr Barkin, whats Dodge ball?" He asked which cause Mr Barkin to look at him like he was mentally ill (which he kinda was)

"The rules are in the title Mr Livesey, you DODGE the BALL! OK GAME ON!!"

The jocks along with Mankey wasted no time in hurtling the rubber balls at their smaller and weaker opponents. Mankey however was aiming all his shots at X in an attempt to show him up in front of Kim but to his and everyones surprise X was dodging them all.

Eventually every member of X's team excluding X had been eliminated where as near enough all of the jocks still remained. Now they were all pummeling balls toward X but X continued to avoid them. He was ducking, dodging and weaving between every ball that came toward him until even the girls had stopped what they were doing to took notice at X's agility.

Tara leaned over to Kim once again who was watching in disbelief "Wow Kim this guy is good, you should go for him and stop wasting your time with Mankey"

With that Kim looked at her blond haired friend "Oh you're just saying that cause you wanna get back together with Josh, but I can't help it, Josh is so kind and sensitive" Kim began as she awed at Josh.

"Listen Kim…" Tara Said again "…there is something you need to know about Josh…" However before Tara could say another word X shouted to Mr Barkin.

"Can we call a time out for a second…" With that Mr Barkin blew his whistle and the balls stopped flying.

"What is it Tom?"

"Well I was wondering…when does this game end?" X asked as Mr Barkin slapped his forehead in tested Patience.

"The game is over when one of the teams loses all its members, so basically when you get hit is is over" That made X chuckle.

"These guys aren't going to hit me, not if they keep throwing the balls so slowly" That caused Kim to think to herself.

"_What!? That is slow to him? He really is fast_"

"But if I can't touch the ball how can I beat them?" With that Barkin slapped his face again with lack of Patience.

"You CAN touch the ball Tom, you can pick up or catch on coming balls but you cannot get HIT by them understand?" Without giving X a chance to answer Barkin blew the whistle as hard as he could which was all Josh needed to here to hurl the dodge ball as hard as he could at X.

However was stunned when in that moment the ball he had just thrown had been caught. X's arm had out stretched and grabbed the ball with a single hand X however was still looking at Mr Barkin.

The other jocks were too shocked at what they had just witnessed to throw anymore balls. X turned his head to Josh and the others with a smirk on his face to answer Mr Barkins question.

"Yeah…I think I understand now" With that time seem to slow down as X released the ball from his grip and let it fall to the ground while at the same time was rearing his leg back. When his leg had gone as far back as it was willing to go X racked all his strength and kicked the ball so hard that Brazilian soccer players would've been jealous. The ball moved more like a rocket as it planted straight into quarter back Brick Flagg chest before ricocheting into four other members of the football team before heading back to X's side of the field.

Stunned and amazed the Boys and the girls had stopped to watch as X seem to disappear from sight only to reappear in front of his returning ball and kick it back to the other side of the field taking out more members of the opposing team.

X proceeded to run across his side of the field and preforming a side angle cartwheel picked up to dormant balls on his side of the field and hurtled them to the last two members of the football team.

Josh Mankey looked on in shock as to what he just witnessed, however saw opportunity as X landed with his back to him. Josh picked up the nearest ball he could find and hurled it toward X. Kim was ready to scream at X to warn him but was stopped as X spun round and kicked his foot straight into the air.

As the ball hurtled up to the ceiling everyone's eyes followed it, but when X's did something flashed in his mind. A village surrounded by a mountain with for heads on it and a young man with black hair and blades for fingers standing in his wake and in the air was a spinning black sword. Almost as if he had done it once before X jumped high into the air with his back facing the mid-flight ball. He arched his back and began to spin backward. As he aimed his foot for the ball he yelled something to the heavens.

"KATANA TAMA! (Sword Shot)" With that X fired the ball full pelt toward Mankey. The ball collided hard to his face and sent the teen pretty boy hurtling from the dodge ball field.

X preformed another backward flip before landing gracefully on the ground. He stood upright and the serious look he was holding on his face during his last 'assault' had now gone and the happy laid back look had returned as X rubbed the back of his neck "Well look at that, I won" X burst into a cheerful laughter as Tara leaned over to Kim again.

"On second thought Kim, you can have Josh for what he is worth. I want this one" Her words made Kim think that Tara was happy to see Josh get planted with the ball like that, but she just rubbed it off as being a whole 'hell have no fury like a woman scorned' thing.

The school day had ended and Kim was outside the main school gates waiting for X to get out from seeing the principal after the 'incident' in gym class. She was on the Kimunicator talking to Wade.

"I'm telling you Wade it was like X was in another time frame, like he was repeating something he had done before, I mean he yelled 'Katana Tama' doesn't Katana mean 'Sword'?" She asked as Wade typed as fast as he could.

"Yep I just google translated it, 'Katana Tama' means 'Sword Shot…"

"Well X did have swords when we first met him, you think he had a flash of memory maybe?" She asked as Wade continued to type.

"Well from what you told me about what happen this morning with the car, it looks like because X is so use to doing ninja stuff, that maybe it just comes to him on instinct" That made Kim arch an eyebrow.

"Wade have you been studying Physiology?" She asked which made Wade rub the back of his neck with a nervous look on his face.

"Well no…I watched the Bourne Identity last night. The two cases are kinda similar he he"

"Riiiiiight" Was all Kim could say before noticing X leaving the building "Oh X is here I'll talk to you later Wade" And with that Kim switched off the Kimunicator and placed it in her back. "Hey X. How was your talk with the principal?" She asked.

"Well besides feeling relief that there is actually another adult in this school who ISN'T Mr Barkin, it went OK. Apparently giving people black eyes is 'wrong" X replied as he air quoted the word wrong.

"Well listen I got Cheerleader practice, do you remember the way home?" Kim asked which was answered by a nod from X before Kim left for her Cheer practice.

X proceeded to follow the same route he had taken to school with Kim, to return to the Possible home, until he was stopped by a familiar figure in his wake.

"Hey Tom" It was Josh Mankey who was now sporting a black eye but still manage to pull off a smooth smile.

"Oh hey Josh, you're not still mad about the whole black eye thing are you?" X asked with concern.

"Nah man, it was a good shot I gotta respect that, listen me and the boys are having a little party tonight down at an old warehouse we found, we were wondering if you wanted to come. The guys and I kinda like your style of doing things, you in?" Mankey's question caused X to look to the ground in disappointment.

"I can't, Kim told me to go straight home. Since I'm new here she didn't want me wandering off" Josh chuckled at this and placed his hand round X's shoulder.

"S'ok bro I know when Kim finishes I'll have you back by then" That cause X to grow a smile, this would be a good chance to make some new friends.

"Ok then lets go" X replied happily not knowing that Josh's intentions were anything but friendly.

It was a short walk from the school to the small abandoned warehouse where X could already hear music thumping in the rafters of the old building, he recolonized the tune slightly in the lyrics something about bodies hitting the floor. X couldn't figure for one moment where he knew this song from but he knew it was gonna bug him until he did.

The two entered and the music was stopped, each member of the football team who were all sporting their own form of bruise from X's dodge ball attacks all stood from their easing positions and slowly grabbed baseball bats, some were white while some were black.

X looked around and saw what was happening yet didn't seem to panic, he couldn't describe it he just knew there was nothing to fear. He decided to lighten the mood a little. "So…how are we gonna enjoy the party without any music?" X asked while continuing to watch as he was slowly surrounded by the jocks until Josh walked round in front of him with his own baseball bat and smirked.

"Oh don't worry Tom…we'll find a way…"

Meanwhile back at Middleton high Kim and the rest of the cheer squad were in the middle of practice when suddenly the Kimunicator beep away it's old habit tune.

"What's the Sitch Wade?" Kim answered as she always did only to see a worried Wade on the other end of the screen.

"Kim we got trouble, you see your mom just called me and said X hasn't arrived home yet…"

"WHAT!" Kim yelped in a panic before Wade continued.

"I know, but I was able to tag his clothes before I gave them to him and I pin pointed his coordinates unfortunately I took some thermal images of the warehouse and discovered that X is with Josh and the rest of the guys of the football team!" That seemed to calm Kim down some what.

"Oh, well what's so bad about that? Josh must've taken X to a party I hear that guys often use some old warehouse to party, this is good isn't it? X is making friends and it happens to be with a good guy like Josh" With that Wade took in a deep sigh.

"Listen Kim, there is something you gotta know about Josh…" Wade began only to be interrupted by Tara.

"Yeah, we've all been trying to tell you for so long what he is really like…" Tara said as she and the other members of the cheer squad had overheard the whole thing. "…the guys a pervert, he only cares about one thing and that's sex with hot girls. He's sick!"

"Oh come on that is ridicules…" However before Kim could hold up an argument Wade interrupted.

"Actually Kim I have proof, you see I've been running a forum for the Kim Possible website and it keeps getting a hit from a hitter named 'monkeyman123' and all his messages are about how he want's to…do things to you and he knows how he is going to do it, well I checked this guys I.P address and I'm afraid my search led me back…to Josh Mankey"

Kim had heard enough of all this. "OK, THAT'S IT! I'm going to that warehouse and getting some answers OK!" and with that Kim was out the door and on her way.

A few minutes and her walk had led her to the warehouse in question, Kim walked into the building but stopped and hid behind a pile of rubble as X spoke.

"OK guys you've been giving me dirty looks for like ten minutes can you tell me what this it about? If it is about me beating you all at dodge ball, then sorry but it was just a game and…"

"…This isn't about the dodge ball…." Josh interrupted "…this is about Kim Possible" That was enough to get both X and Kim's attention. "You see I've been planning something for that bitch for a while now and you living with her is gonna mess that up, unless I can use that to MY advantage" X continued to look confused, Kim was simply surprised to hear Josh use such language about her. "Let me put it this way, Kim Possible to me and the guys here is like a jewel, I mean she is popular and super hot but she has never had a boyfriend which makes it a safe bet she is still a virgin…" Kim was NOT liking where Josh was going with this but held back the urge to jump out there and then to hear more. X too was not liking what Josh was saying.

"…so the plan was to get Kim all crushing on me then to use that to seduce her into sex. You see I happen to think that underneath that goody goody look she puts on there is a sex crazed HOR!" These words were piecing Kim's heart like a thousand Kunai's. She felt as streams of tears began to poar from her eyes. Everything that Wade and the other girls from the cheer squad have been trying to tell her was true. Josh wasn't some nice, sensitive boy who cared about her feelings. All he cared about was getting into her, he was like all the other boys.

Kim was about to jump out and tear Josh limb from limb until she heard X's voice again. "Ho…HOW DARE YOU!!" Josh looked to see that X clenching his teeth as hard as he could with a furious look on his face. Josh simply chuckled.

"Oh come on, when I get Kim where I want her I'll make her BEG for it, soon she'll be going with every guy on the football team to satisfy herself, hell that's what they're paying me for! They knew Kim would never fall for the sensitive nice guy act from a 'jock' so I thought I would lend a hand. Anything to burst that Cherry and get a good fu…" Before Josh could finished however X had something to say, or more scream.

"SHUT UP!!" As the others looked into X's fury he continued "KIM IS….KIM IS A GOOD PERSON, SHE IS NOT WHAT YOU WANT HER TO BE!!!" Suddenly X's fury and rage seemed to disappear and he went into a very relaxed and unemotional state.

Josh saw this as a chance and nodding his head to a jock standing behind X caused that jock to take his baseball bat and swing it straight down onto X. They were all in for a shock however when the bat seemed to slip right through the fading image of X.

In the blink of an eye X was standing behind Josh with his head an inch away from Joshes. "You're not…" X whispered "…going to hurt her"

And almost in a flashing instant it took Josh to blink, he saw that all the jocks had been knocked away and were all now trying to clamber to their feet. He also saw that now in front of him stood X who Josh could've sworn a few minutes ago was standing behind him. Josh then noticed that X was holding two baseball bats, one was white and one was black.

The only person who recognized that sight was Kim, who had seen X with two swords of the same colour, she also notice X was holding these bats in the same way that he was holding his swords.

Josh panicked, he knew that this guy was going to destroy him so resorted to the only means of survival he knew and he ran. X watched him run for a few moments for the main exit then decided to hurl the two bats at him which both hit the back of Joshes knees sending him to the floor. The panicked Mankey turned on the ground as X approached with the same calm look on his face and started laughing. "So…what do you plan to do now Tom huh…? WHAT!?"

"I'm going to tell Kim everything, you just told me and let her see you as the monster you really are!" That news didn't seem to threaten Josh at all.

"Oh come on, her stupid cheer friend bimbo's have been trying that all year. Kim's so fucking stupid with her crush she is ignoring them. Besides she hardly knows you, she practically loves me…who do you think she'll believe?"

"I'm thinking the one who isn't a perverted beast!!" The color in Joshes face left him at the female voice responsible for that statement as he knew it all to well.

Josh turned to see one angry red head standing behind him "H…hey Kim…" Josh stuttered as she tried to scramble to his feet. "…so errr you're looking nice…" before Josh could say anything more though a powerful right handed from Kim Possible sent him along with a broken nose hurtling across the room.

With that Kim began to walk out, X quickly followed her with an amazed look on his face. "Kim that was amazing and…" however X soon stopped when he saw Kim streaming tears from her eyes "…What's wrong?" He couldn't help but ask, even though it was obvious.

"I thought, I thought that maybe he was different, but all guys are the same. They just see me as a piece of meat that they want to, to HAVE! Why can't no one see me for me" Kim finished before breaking it a quite sob.

X simply stood there for a few moments until he realized something, something that he rested his hands on Kim's shoulders and explained to her. "Kim I…I don't see you like that, you're a kind, smart, funny, pleasant person to be with, and I'm glad I was lucky enough to meet you"

That was just what she needed and with that Kim broke into X's arms for a hug. It was strange to Kim, but this boy she barely knew just like Ron she felt as thought being with him like this was…right.

When the two parted from their hug Kim cleared her throat to ask. "Listen X, you know there is a school dance next week right?"

"Yeah…" X nodded "…I saw some flayers around the school about it why?" He asked not seeing the obvious reason for Kim to be asking.

"Well you see I got a dress for going and everything and I was going to ask Josh but I don't see that happening plus I kinda need to keep an eye on you. I guess what I'm saying is…X would you like to come to the school dance with me?"

X chuckled as far as he knew he had never been to a dance before so this could be fun "Sure" he answered and with that the two proceeded home.

The rest of the week past smoothly, Josh and the others decided it was best not to tell anyone about the warehouse incident and Josh did his best to avoid both Kim and X at risk of another bloody nose.

One night when the whole family was asleep, Kim was up and out of bed and in need of a drink of water. She went downstairs and past the guest bedroom where X was sleeping only to hear him on the other side. Kim cracked the door open to see young X tossing and turning in his bed with a cold sweat pouring from his forehead. Kim slowly crept into the room and up to X's bed, until X began to scream.

"Yori..YORI! Come back…Please Yori!" With that X out stretched his arm in an attempt to grab this Yori who wasn't there.

Kim couldn't stand to X this way and began gently stroking his blond locks, with that X seemed to calm down again. Kim continued to look down at X as he slept. Who was Yori? She thought and what connection did she have to X? With these question unanswered Kim decided to get her water and return to bed.

Then came the night of the dance and X was down stairs of the Possible home awaiting Kim to get ready. X was wearing a pair of smart black pants with a black button up shirt with the top two buttons undone over which he wore a black blazer. James Possible was kind enough to buy the young ninja the outfit. X insisted he would pay Dr Possible back when he could.

"Kim are you ready yet?" X shouted from the bottom of the stairs. He had no reply instead he was answered by the sight of Kim stopping at the top of the stairs in an outfit that blew X away. It was navy blue dress that went down to her knees, Kim also decided to wear a pair of black leg stockings and black shoes.

"Kim…you look amazing" Was all X could say as the teen red head walked down the stairs.

"Thanks X you too, shall we go?" Kim asked as she offered X her arm in a joking fashion which X chuckled at and took.

"Lets" He replied and with that the two were off to the school dance.

Later that night and after a few hours of dancing and joking, Kim and X had made it back home and were now sitting on the couch in the living room. Kim looked over to X and remembered the night when he was having the dream about some girl name Yori. She couldn't help but feel upset that this Yori might be someone…special to X. It had been bugging ever since she had begun to get use to X as a friend and not the ninja who broke into the museum a week ago that he did not belong in Middleton, he had a life somewhere with a family and this Yori, and one day X is going to get his memories back and leave.

"So…" Kim Began "…have you remembered anything else at all since you first woke up?" X who had removed his blazer and was staring at the ceiling turn his vision to Kim.

"Nope, not a thing…although, I have been having this dream" That Kim knew but not telling X about that night she came into his room she acted dumb.

"Oh? What about?"

"Well there is this girl, short black hair a red ribbon across holding her hair up and she is drifting away from me and…I can't stand it, I just don't know her name" It was then Kim wanted to tell X that he had been yelling the name Yori in his sleep but for some reason she choose not to.

"Oh…well…" Kim said with a nervous look on her face "…you know if you never get you memory back you…could…it wouldn't be all bad I mean you could stay here"

X looked over to Kim again who had no moved closer to X. "Well if that is the case, I know I could be happy staying here…with you…" X trailed off as his lips were within inches of hers ready to lock until the image of the black haired girl flashed through his mind and with that X pulled away before a kiss could ensure.

Kim had closed her eyes but when she felt nothing against her lips she opened them again. "What's wrong?"

"This…this isn't right, there is something wrong with this" X said which brought a frown to Kim.

"It's that girl isn't it?" With a nod from X, Kim knew it to be true. This girl WAS special to X.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a few minutes before the Kimunicator beep off and Kim quickly answered. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" He asked noticing Kim's tone was not as chirpy as normal.

"No, what is it?" With that Wade continued his typing.

"I found Drakkens location, he is situated in upperton on some old building block. I got you a ride to Parachute you in so you gotta go like, now!" With that Kim quickly got up from the couch and ran upstairs to get change.

X simply sat their on the couch holding his aching head as Kim ran down in her mission get up and was out the door.

Over the rooftops of Upperton a small plane was hovering and it's door was sliding open and Kim Possible was parachuting from it. Kim saw the building in her sites and ripped the cord to eject the chute.

Kim landed perfectly on the old tall building roof top, she looked around to see nothing but another building which was slightly taller then the one she was on. Kim was in a ready stance but was not ready for the huge fist that struck her from behind.

Kim went hurtling across the rooftop and landed in a rough slide on the ground. When she picked herself up she saw that it was the Sumo Ninja from the museum with Drakken standing behind him.

"Ah Kim Possible, it appears my sumo ninja's ability to detect individual Chakra or whatever the hell it is called paid off, cause now I can predict whenever you are coming!" Kim wasted no time she jumped to her feet and charged toward with a fist primed. The sumo Ninja however jumped in the way and preformed strange hand symbols which Kim recolonized a 'seals', suddenly what could only be described as a huge sphere of light appeared around the sumo ninja which Kim's fist collided with, a strange surge of power enveloped her and sent her flying back again. Kim looked in confusion as the Sumo Ninja spoke.

"Kim Possible, this is my 'light shield Jutsu' and nothing you can do can penetrate it. Face it, YOU HAVE LOST!"

Meanwhile back at the Possible home X remained on the couch watching the t.v until the phone rang, Mrs Possible answered it.

"Hello…Wade I…what about Kimmie? SHE'S WHAT!?" That outburst caused X to turn away from the T.V in concern. "OK, I'll go get him. X, it's Wade on the phone"

X quickly jumped up and got it, Ann then rushed into another room. "Hello?" He said.

"X, it's Kim she's in trouble and she needs your help" Wade said in a panic.

"Well what can I do, I can't remember anything" X asked as Ann Possible continue to rush around the house collecting things.

"X, Kim wold me about the incident with the car and the Dodge ball and about what happened at the warehouse, I think you skills come to you on instinct and we need that. Kim needs that!" X knew he had to try and save Kim, and before he could answer Ann Possible dropped a pile of clothes in his arms.

"Here are some spare mission clothes they should fit you, now get changed I'll give you a ride to Upperton"

With that said X went into the spare room where he got changed into a long black shirt and Grey cargo pants, it was basically a boys version of Kim's mission clothes. Ann then entered with a long black leather coat and a small box.

"This coat is yours maybe wearing will bring back some memories…" With that X threw on the coat and let it wrap round his body, he could'nt help but fell something familiar about this coat but it was the contents of the small box that brought more familiar feelings back to X as Ann opened it. There were two headbands one had the symbol of mountains on it while the other had a symbol of a leaf with a scratch right through it. "…these are your also" She said before tieing them around X's arms like they were when Kim first brought him to their home. "Now come on lets go" With that the two jumped in Dr Possible's car and were off to Upperton.

After the drive, Ann had parked right outside of the building Wade had guided her two. As X got out the car and headed for the entrance Ann shouted to him. "Please X, Save my daughter" X looked back and offered her a simple nod before kicking the old doors in.

X walked through and the old lobby of the building was full of dust, across from X however were a gang of ninja who X recolonized but for the life of himself couldn't remember from where. They had all noticed X's dramatic entrance and were now in fighting form ready to strike. X looked past them all however and set his sites on the brunette standing behind them all who was wearing a black and white spandex jump suit and baring two swords at her hips, X didn't pay much attention to those at first. It was then the girl spoke.

"Hey…it's you from the Museum? You here for the scroll?" X arched an eyebrow, he had no idea about any scroll.

"I'm here for Kim, so give her up….NOW!!"

"Aww that's cute, you wanna save Kim. Well you're gonna have to go through these guys" Bonnie said as she watched one of her ninja sneak up behind X "ATTACK!!"

With that the ninja jumped out from behind X but was stunned when X caught his fist, and even more surprised when X moved to not only flip him but deliver a spinning back kick to one of his comrades. Another ninja tried wrapping his arms around X to restrain him, but X seem to fade through his grip only to appear above the unsuspecting ninja with an Axe kick to the top of his skull. X watched as the last three ninja charged him, he looked down at the ninja who was yet to even hit the floor. X grabbed the ninja in front of him by the skull and spun to pick up leverage only to use him as a human baseball bat to knock the three oncoming ninja out.

Bonnie watched in horror as the four ninja now went spinning off into a small pile, where as X hadn't even broken a sweat. She quickly pulled out her swords and charged X at full speed.

Suddenly a burst of memories struck X and he preformed hand seals.

Boar, Dog, Ram, Bird 

"Kuunin, Kuuki Houka Jutsu (Air rocket art)" And almost as if second nature aimed his palms toward the oncoming beauty causing a massive gust of wind to fire out toward her. The force knocked Bonnie right off her feet and caused her to lose grip of the swords, which intern stabbed the ground as bonnie dragged along the ground toward the nearby window.

X slowly approached the swords and pulled them from the ground. He felt the hilts and traced it with his fingers, but it was when the fingers stopped did something happen. His fingers stopped on the smooth silk fabric of the red ribbons that were tired around each handle. With that X's brain began to surge his mind felt as if it were ready to explode as images of Yori, Sensai, Hirotaka, Ron, everyone and everything that had happened in his life rushed before his eyes.

When they stopped X looked over toward Bonnie and sheathed his blades. Bonnie wondered why on earth this guy was staring at her, then feared for her life as X charged toward her. She shielded herself only to be surprised when X leapt over her and out the window behind her smashing it. At first she though he was crazy but was then surprised to see that X had landed on the wall of the building next to the one she was in. His feet were somehow sticking to the wall.

"I remember…" X said to himself as he closed his eyes, which caused Bonnie to ask.

"…remember what?"

"EVERYTHING…SHOUTENGAN!!" X then snapped his eyes wide open revealing they had changed, now the white was red with a black X in the middle along with a circle around the center of the X all finished off with a small white pupil in the center.

Meanwhile on the roof, Kim was getting knocked around by the Sumo Ninja, no matter what Kim tried the sumo's strange shield knocked her back. Now Kim lay there on the floor as the sumo ninja used his awesome strength to pick up an old air vent right from its concrete bounds on the roof.

"You do not stand a chance Kim Possible, I'AM STRONG LIKE THE MOUNTAIN, I'M SWIFT LIKE THE WIND I'AM…." Before the ninja could finish his rant however he felt a huge amount of chakra running up the tall building. He has also noticed that Kim was also looking at the taller building. The Sumo Ninja turned to see an amazing sight. The young man who had put him through that wall, the man we swore he nailed with a concrete pillar was now running up the wall of the neighboring skyscraper with his hand in a claw and blue lightning type chakra surging round it. "Tha…That's Impossible!" The Ninja acclaimed, Kim however simply smiled.

"No….That's Kuraichi!" With that X clenched his fist causing a small explosion the force of which sent X hurtling toward the Sumo Ninja who had prepared his shield as X screamed to the skies.

"SHOUTEN NAGURU!!" He threw his fist into the light barrier and it shattered like glass round the intense force of the attack, X then proceeded to plant his fist right into the Sumo Ninja's stomach. At first the ninja just stood there as his stomach enveloped X's hand but just like last time eventually the force sent the sumo ninja hurtling over the edge of the building.

Kim looked up in amazement and slight shock as she noticed the change in X's eyes, there was no doubt about it now. X Kuraichi was back!

Drakken watched on still holding the scroll tightly in hand. "Kim Possible, you think your side-kick is all that but he's…" As Drakken spoke those last two words he turned to run but ended up bumping into the same man who he has just been staring at. Drakken quickly pulled out one of his new laser guns but after hearing the slash of a sword was shocked to see the barrel end hurtle over the side of the building. He looked back up to X who was smirking.

"Yeah…I'm all that" Drakken knew when he was beat and in the corner of his eye saw that Bonnie had got the hovercraft and had not only picked caught the sumo ninja when he went of the edge but was now zipping toward him with a rope ladder at the ready.

Drakken had to distract X quickly enough to get away. "Here take the scroll I couldn't even get it open anyway" As X caught the scroll Drakken caught the rope ladder that swung past him.

X didn't seem to surprised nor concerned about it as Drakken clambered into his hover car and pulled out a remote control from his pocket. "You may have the scroll but it doesn't matter cause this is the end. FAREWELL KIM POSSIBLE!!" With that Drakken slammed the button down, and X and Kim felt as the building began to explode from the base up wards.

The building shock and stirred until an explosion happened from right underneath them, the force of which sent Kim over the edge. "KIM!!" X screamed and with that jumped over the edge after her. As he fell he slashed through some oncoming rocks and spun through some scaffolding.

Kim looked up as X preformed these mid air acrobats but panicked as she saw two huge chunks of wall went to crush he.

X planted his feet on some falling debris and used his weight to pin the debris around so that was facing Kim. With that X kicked off and grabbed Kim moments before the two wall pieces collided together. X quickly shouted to Kim "Kim hold on tight!!" Kim did as she was told but wasn't to keen on what X said next "Now I've never used the technique like this before so…hope for the best"

"WHAT!?" Was all Kim could say but got no reply as X preformed hand seals.

**Rat, Bird, horse, rabbit, Monkey, Tiger**

"Kuunin, Oni senpuu jutsu (Demon whirlwind art)" With that a huge sphere of powerful winds began to circulate around the two. As the base the sphere hit the ground Kim and X became suspended in midair. After a few minutes of allowing the other pieces of debris to hit the ground X canceled the jutsu causing both him and Kim to land safely on the ground.

The two looked up into the night sky as Drakken flew away. "I don't believe it" X said.

"I know…" Kim tried to reply until X finished what he had to say.

"He called ME a 'side-kick' that sucks" Kim couldn't help but burst into laughter at the remark. However she did her best to hold back tears as she knew one thing. Now that X was back, he would have to leave.

An hour had passed and Kim and X had stuck around for the emergency services to arrive and stated handling the situation. Kim and X stood there knowing what was to come.

"Well look KP I've been away from home a while I really should be getting back…" before X could get to leaving Kim interrupted.

"Hey what about the scroll? I know it belongs to this village, but according to our laws it still belongs here, so you can't take it" Her words caused X to sigh.

"You're right here" X handed the scroll back to Kim who slipped it into her back pocket. "I'm gonna miss you KP" Kim smiled at that comment.

"I'll miss you too X" Before any more sentiment could be added however X rushed over to Kim and pressed his lips to hers. Kim didn't react to it but simply fell into the kiss which seemed to last for hours.

When they parted X walked away into the ever growing crowd, but before he did he looked back at Kim "and Kim…I'm sorry" With that X continued walking much to Kim's confusion.

Why would X be sorry, unless he had just done something that needed apologizing for, it was then it struck her and she quickly check her back pocket and to her shock find it was empty. She quickly looked back to where X was to see nothing but crowds of people. She rushed into the group to find X but found nothing, instead felt the urge to look up the building X had ran up before to help her and when her eyes reached the top she saw him. X Kurachi was standing tall on the building rooftop with the scroll in his hand.

Kim knew she should be made but couldn't help but smile, as she pointed toward X and yelled to the heavens themselves. "YOU BETTER RUN MISTER CAUSE I WON'T STOP STILL I GET YOU. X KURAICHI FROM THIS DAY ON…YOU AND I ARE RIVALS!!"

That brought a smile to X's face as he said back to himself "Kim Possible…I look forward to meeting you again" And in an instant vanished into the night to return home, to Yamakagure.

"Yori please, it's almost time to close the gates. Can you come in please" Said one of the Jounin guards at the north gate who had been going through this with Yori every night for the past week ever since she got out for her training with the Yamakage.

"No, X is not back yet and I'm refuse to believe he has failed his mission!" She replied as she stood firm just outside the north gate.

"Listen Yori, there is a chance X came through another gate and is now back home putting his feet up, maybe you should go check" The jounin argued but Yori knew X well enough to know which gate his was going to use.

"X left through this gate because it was nearest to the airport to take him to America, this will be the route he comes back on" She replied yet again.

"Yori it is time to close the gate, please come back again tomorrow if you must to check the gate but we have to close them now" With that Yori whipped a single tear from her eye and walked back within the walls of the village. She began to leave as the gates were being closed, but heard something that brought tears to her eyes.

It was flapping of a long leather coat, a sound that over the years Yori had become all to use to. She quickly spun around and unsheathed her sword, hurtling it toward the ground and wedging the door in place. Before the Jounin could question it Yori was running out through the gates and over the bridge.

The Jounin watched in amazement as walking toward Yori was non other then X Kuraichi.

Yori could hardly see X through the tears flowing from her eyes, however as she reached X she screamed "X-SAN, YOU'RE BACK" She tackled him to the floor in the biggest hug she could manage and burst into tears in his chest.

"Hey Yori, man did I miss you" X said as he wrapped his arms around his dearest friend. The two lay there for a few moments enjoy the company they had both been without for a good two weeks. Yori had missed X for the week of her training and when X failed to turn up when she was finished she already began to worry and another week of waiting didn't help either, but now being with X everything was complete and she felt as though she was whole again.

The two friends eventually got up and walked back into the village grounds, X handed the scroll he was sent for to a Jounin along with a copy of his own report "Here give these to Sensai tell him sorry for being so late but everything is in my report. I just wanna go home and relax" With an understanding nod the Jounin vanished in a puff of smoke and was gone. X and Yori proceeded home.

As they walked in X took in a deep breathe and stretched his arms out wide "Awww man it is good to be home" With that Yori rushed to a small table where there was a letter with X's name on it.

"By the way X, this letter came for you the other day" Yori said as she handed the letter to X who recolonized the hand writing straight away.

"It's from Ron Mitarashi…" he said as he opened the letter and was shocked to its contents as it read:

_Dear X_

_How's it going bro? Hope everything is going well for you, just to let you know I got promoted to Chuunin how about that. But anyway that unfortunately is not the reason I'm writing to you, the other day I came into contact with a group known as Akatsuki are you familiar with them? Anyway I was nearly toast when one of it's member Itachi Ulhiha had me with some weird form of Sharringan. However I was saved at the last moment when another member issued a call back. X, that member had an eye technique also, one I recolonized to be the Shoutengan. I just thought I would let you know bro._

_Yours faithfully_

_Ron Mitarashi._

Yori had read the letter and was just as stunned as X to hear this news, after years of X knowing that he was the last of the clan. It turned out to not be true. Somewhere out there…there was another Kuraichi!

**To Be Continued..**

Authors Note: OH MY GOD IT IS OVER!! Lol sorry but I've been writing this chapter for ages, it didn't seem to want to end lol.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter (it was the longest of the fic so far) stay tuned to the next chapter. Seeing as Kim Possible guest starred in this chapter guess who is starring in the next? That's right Naruto Uzamaki himself in chapter four of Rokubi: Yamanuchi Chronicles:

**Yamanuchi is under attack!**

**Help from the leaf!**


	4. Yamanuchi under attak help from the leaf

Yamanuchi under attack! Help from the Leaf

* * *

"COME ON YORI, MOVE IT!!" Shouted X as he and Yori jumped over the rooftops of Yamakagure as the sound of fighting and innocent women screaming in the skies around them while they themselves felt the running of feet as ninja pursued them.

Yamakagure was in the middle of an invasion, some how the sound village ninja had manage to infiltrate the mountain village and this surprise attack had left the entire village vulnerable. Yori and X had manage to get out and were now fleeing to the south gate, much to Yori's confusion.

"X I do not understand, why are we running? We should be back there defending the village" Yori asked and although she wanted to go back and help she continued to follow X, as if it was the only 'real' way to go.

"No, they have already taken too much of the village, this surprise attack has placed us in a losing battle we have to get away and find help!" Yori sadly knew this to be true, she also knew that running away from this battle was tough on X as it was on her.

"How did they manage to infiltrate so deeply into the village though without anyone being alerted?" Yori asked. The main way into the village was through the four gates and they were under constant watch especially at night. The mere fact the village was hidden deep within the mountains made it hard enough to find.

"They must have come through the secret escape passages" X replied which Yori found to be shocking.

"But only Sensai, the council and senior Jounin know of those routes…" Yori said in disbelief which X interrupted his reply.

"…Which leads me to believe this was an inside operation!"

"Inside!?" Yori repeated in horror, who would betray Yamakagure?

"Hurry Yori let's move!" X shouted as he and Yori reached the south gate which was open enough for the two to slip in.

As they crossed the bridge and approached the huge mountain wall leading to the small wall that lead out the two stopped as X said something Yori could not believe. "Yori, you have to go to Konoha and get help!"

"What about you!?" She asked.

"Those ninja chasing us, didn't see you. But they saw me, if we both go they'll either follow us or expect a counter attack. I have to stay and let them think they have us all, so you can us the element of surprise. Understand!" X asked as Yori felt the urge to cry then and then, but her training allowed her to control her emotions to a point.

"No X I will not leave you and…" but before Yori could continue refusing X screamed at her.

"YORI! I've always been the leader of our team, but you have always trusted my decisions that I've never had to pull rank. DON'T make me do it now!" Yori could see the sincerity in his eyes and knew she had to trust him.

"OK X.." However just before Yori could leave X shouted back to her.

"Yori.." As Yori looked back she saw X remove a small pile of rocks to one side and unsheathe his black sword. "…remember this.." and with that X slipped his sword beneath the rubble and covered it then looked back to her "…NOW GO!!"

Yori wasted no time and ran up the wall into the small hole leading to the outside of the mountain moments before the sound ninja who were chasing them had caught up.

X simply dawned his back to them as five of them gathered around him and began laughing.

"So it's a dead end!?" One of them chuckled only to X's smirk.

"Yeah…" He replied "…I know who sneaky you sound ninja get, so I wanted to make sure non of you were gonna sneak up on me!" With that X pulled out his white sword and primed it in the direction of the five ninja "Now lets do this"

As Yori made her escape she couldn't't help but hear echoing in the skies the clanging of swords and the screams of her friend as he fought with all his might with only one sword. Looking back a tear escaped her eye as she whispered "I'm sorry X" With that Yori rushed off as fast as her legs were able to attain help from their allies of the hidden leaf Village.

* * *

The Village of Konoha for the last week had a new Hokage as Jiraiya, Naruto an Ron had returned with Tsunade who had agreed to except her role as fifth Hokage. However walking through the corridors of the Hokage main office were non other then the two male members of team seven, Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Ulchiha.

"I can't believe that even with Sakura-chun sick we still have to go on missions" Stated as he walked along side Sasuke with his hands behind his head.

"Naruto, after the invasion we all have to pull are weight and do what is needed of for our village. If you plan to become Hokege one day you should know this already" Sasuke replied with his hands in his pocket not even bothering to look Naruto's way, which infuriated him.

"I know that, but just the two of us?" He replied.

"I have a feeling we will have another join our team for this one Naruto" Sasuke said as he turned his head to one side as if to look back.

"Why do you think that Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he heard a separate set of footprints behind him as Sasuke replied.

"Because he is following us" As Naruto turned around he recolonized the white top and black shorts and the pearl white eyes of Neji Hyuga, his opponent at the chunin exams.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Neji proceeded towards them.

"I was called here by the Hokage, I'm more then likely assisting you on this mission" He replied as Naruto threw a huge smile as he proudly announced.

"Why would we need help from you Neji? I'm gonna be Hokage one day I'm all this mission will need and another thing…" However before Naruto could continue he noticed that both Sasuke and Neji had completely blanked him out and gone into the Hokage's office. "HEY WAIT UP!" Naruto yelled as he slipped into the office before the door closed.

Naruto looked around and saw that along with Sasuke and Neji who had just walked in along with Tsunade and Shizune who were behind the desk however stood by the window was an other girl. Naruto recolonized this girl but couldn't't for the life of him remember where from. His thoughts were cut short when Tsunade spoke.

"Thank you all for coming, as I'm sure you are aware you have been called here for a mission" As Tsunade finished the other girl at the window approached the desk. "This is Yori, she is from Yamakagure you may remember her from the Chunin exams? She and her partner assisted us when Konoha was in danger which is why I'm more then happy to offer her all the help we have available. Now ordinarily this kind of mission would be handle by Jounin but with all available Jounin dispatched you are all we have" That cause all three of them to wonder until Sasuke voted himself to ask.

"What rank is this mission exactly?" Tsunade at first said nothing only looked down at the sheet of paper that had the mission specs documented on it.

"This is an S Rank mission" That caused the 3 Genin to gasp, the idea of doing a S Rank mission on their own was nearly unheard of, even if their mission at the Chunin exams was considered as a S Rank mission to think they be given another one was almost amazing, it was then Tsunade turned to Yori. "Yori you are in charge of this mission so I will leave the briefing to you" On hearing this Naruto asked.

"Wait…why is SHE in charge" Naruto demanded as he pointed at the Black haired ninja.

"She is in charge Naruto because Yori was promoted to Chunin making her the senior so you listen to her" It was only then did Naruto notice the Chunin Flak jacket that Yori was wearing.

After Naruto huffed and crossed his arms Yori walked infront of the desk. "Thank you Honorable Hokage. Now although I'm not sure who helped the sound ninja sneak into the village I do know that we must do our best to save my people. Our first objective is to rescue my partner X!"

"I don't believe that is a wise course of action" Replied Neji causing Yori to lock her vision upon him.

"Why do you say that?" Yori asked making sure she didn't miss a single word from Neji's mouth.

"I know he is your comrade but you cannot let your personal feelings for this guy effect you decision, we must secure the Yamakage or at least attempt to free other Jounin of the village we…" However before Neji could continue is speech he was cut off by Yori.

"NO…X is our priority. I'm sure by now he has already discovered where the Yamakage is being held and who is responsible for helping the sound village invade, no one can lead us like he can" It was then Naruto choose to open his mouth.

"If X is so great how did he get captured?" Yori was not taking that as she shouted in response.

"X allowed himself to be captured the ninja chasing us did not see me but they saw him and allowing me to get away means we can use the element of surprise to our advantage!" Naruto gulped nervously at Yori's snapping response.

Tsunade had decided she had heard enough, she knew of this X and who he really was and after already discussing the plan with Yori she knew it was the only solution. "Enough! Naruto I know it doesn't make sense now but I have already been over the plan with Yori and I agree with her, you will all follow her lead understood!?" With that Naruto, Sasuke and Neji all stood to attention as Tsunade turned back to Yori.

"Thank you Hokage, when you have packed your things needed please meet me at the main gates" said Yori before leaping out the window and out of site with that the three ninja returned to their homes to prepare for the mission at hand.

An hour later and Yori was stood at the gates of Konoha as Naruto, Neji and Sasuke approached with their bags on their backs.

"Thank you for coming so quickly…" Yori said with a bow "…now let us go quickly to save my village" With that the three leaf ninja followed Yori's lead without question and leapt into the trees.

Jumping between the trees Naruto began leaping alongside Yori. "So Yori…you really care about this X guy huh?" At first Naruto believed Yori was ignoring him with the brief silence.

"Yes I do, he is my dearest friend" Naruto thought to himself for a moment.

"I think it's more then that…I think you love him" Yori gasped in shock at that statement, Sasuke and Neji decided not to intervene and just continue on behind them.

"I…I do not know what you mean?" Yori replied not realizing the pink blush growing on her face.

"Oh come on you seem so determined to save him and back in the Hokages office when I questioned his skill you nearly blew up in my face, so I think you DO love him" Naruto did not give Yori a chance to respond instead he leapt back and began jumping alongside Sasuke and Neji leaving Yori to her thoughts.

"_Do I….Love…X?_" These thoughts echoed in her mind as they proceeded down the root leading to the south gate of Yamakagure.

* * *

A few hours later and the team had made their way into the mountain walls of Yamanuchi throw the tunnel which Yori had escaped through the night before. Now however instead of proceeding over the bridge toward the village. The four made their way to a Small cave which over viewed over the village giving them a perfect view of it.

Neji was stood at the entrance of the cave looking over the village with his Byakugan searching for X when Yori walked from behind. "Find anything yet?" She asked as Neji responded with a shake of the head.

"No the problem is, I know who I'm looking for but in a small village with so many people it is hard to pin point exactly where he is" It was then that Naruto and Sasuke approached the cave entrance from the outside.

"Did you find it?" Yori asked as she turned to answer her own question by seeing Naruto carrying a black sword in his hand.

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied "…it was exactly where you said it would be. How did you know it was there?"

"X insisted I remember it was there before I escaped" Naruto then began playing around with the legendary weapon.

"Why would he leave such a cool sword just lying around…you think he would sell it to me!?" He asked with excitement as he swung the sword back and fourth Sasuke being wise enough to step as far away from being cut in half as he could. Yori simply chucked.

"I doubt it Naruto-Kun" Naruto huffed and then grabbed the sword handle with both hands and held on tight only to his horror feel the end twist off. Yori noticed the look on his face "What did you do!?" She demanded.

"I…I think I broke it" Yori knew that could not be correct.

"Naruto this sword is one the of the most unique and powerful swords in the world I doubt you could brake it so easily" As Naruto opened his hand he noticed the butt of the handle had actually screwed off, Yori breathed a sigh of relief "See the sword can unscrew there"

"But wouldn't that bother X in battle?" Asked Sasuke.

"No, X only ever uses his swords with one hand" Yori replied as she took the sword and the removed cap from Naruto. It was then she noticed a thin rolled up piece of paper within the swords handle. "What's this?" She asked no one as she pulled it out and unraveled it to look in shock at the contents of the paper. "It is a map of the Yamakagure main building" She said as the three leaf ninja looked down toward Yamakgure to see a huge dome like building in the center of the village that appeared to have a huge cube onto of it and a carving of a bloomed Lotus atop of that. As the thee marveled Yori explained the building to them.

"The main building is where we keep prisoners and host guests to our village, there is an entertainment hall and that cube you see on top that is where the Yamakage lives, the main building is literally the heart of our village, that's why it is so massive" Yori then looked at the map and noticed a circle around a room that everyone in Yamakagure knew about and under the circle was written_ 'Look Here'. _Yori confused by this approached Neji. "Neji-Kun please aim your Byakugan to that part of the building" She asked pointing to the location on the map.

Doing so Neji looked and saw five men in the area. It was a single room with two men outside and three men inside, the men on the outside and two on the inside were clearly Sound ninja but the third was in bounds as a wooden T rose from the floor and had his hands and feet chained to it. Neji however recolonized this person.

"IT'S X! I've found him!" With that the others joined him but Neji was confused "How did he know he would end up in that room?" It was then Yori frowned.

"Because that room is only made for persistent criminals and is meant to be impossible to escape from, even getting to that room is difficult unless you have been trained. X must've set himself apart so we could rescue and regroup"

"Not bad" Neji replied he was starting to regret doubting Yori's choice to save X first. Yori however was not wasting time.

"We must save him now. Come let's go!" Not giving them a chance to respond Yori set off for the south gate with Neji, Sasuke and Naruto in close behind her.

* * *

The small band quickly and silently entered the village under the cover of darkness as true ninja. Using Neji's Byakugan they manage to avoid any sound Neji from detecting them. They soon made their way into the main building and on their way to the prison section.

"There are no guards" Said Sasuke with an uneasy tone.

"That is because not many guards are needed for this prison…" Yori replied "…this building itself keeps the prisoners here in the forms of special doors that can only be opened from one side with a certain technique"

"Besides…" Neji added "…all the sound ninja appear to be on the other side of the building guarding all the mountain Jounin that have been captured.

The group were then stopped by a strange door. It was simply to huge mirrors, Naruto looked at the mirror in frustration. "What the Hell!? That map says we are going the right way this thing shouldn't be here!"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as Neji looked upon its splendor with his Byakugan.

"This door is fused with Chakra that is constantly flowing through it" He said.

"It is the great 'Heavens Door, and it is impossible to open" Yori said as she lowered her head in shame.

"It can't be…" said Naruto which caused Yori to look up again "…impossible implies that it cannot be done, but if X is on the other side of this door then surely it CAN be opened!" Yori simply sighed.

"Of course it can be opened Naruto-Kun. But I do not know HOW to open this door, only prison guards, high ranking Jounin and Kage's are shown and I'm neither.

"Naruto…" Sasuke intervened "…is there anything else on that map that could help use, if X planned to get locked in maybe he put a way to open the door on their too" Naruto's face brighten at this fact but Yori slammed down more bad news.

"I'm afraid not, even if X did know how to open this door it is forbidden to tell anyone who is not apart of the three I mentioned earlier, not even writing it down" Frowns returned to the four of them until Naruto huffed.

"Doesn't matter, the only thing on the other side is some stupid poem anyway" Just the something clicked in Yori's head "_X hates poetry_" "Wait Naruto give me the map" Quickly taking the map from Naruto and turning to the other side it read.

_The Rat and the Ox were mad at the snake because he didn't come to play_

_After searching and searching they asked horse who said he was flying with the bird and dragon singing '_ **_hairiguchi_**_rokotsu'_

After thinking about it Sasuke figured it out "It's a code!" The other looked at him with blank stares. Not bothering to explain Sasuke stood in front of the mirror and preformed seals

**Rat, Ox, Snake, Horse, Bird, Dragon**

"**Hairiguchi Rokotsu** (Gate Open)" Sasuke yelled and instantly the gate began to open until it was practically inviting them in.

"How did you do that Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they walked through.

"The poem wasn't a poem, it was a code. I just did the seals of the animals as they appeared in the poem and spoke the 'song', X wasn't allowed to put down direct instructions but putting down a simple poem is harmless. Call it…a loop hole"

"_Genius_" Was all Neji could think of as he saw X's plan unravel before him.

The group treaded softly as they negotiated the corridors to find X until Yori and the other saw in the center of one corridor a single white sword discarded on the floor.

"That sword belongs to X! He must've dropped it"

Yori whispered with excitement as she picked up her friends sword. The group then proceeded until Naruto lost his suttely and held his hands behind head.

"How long does this tunnel go on for I…"

However before Naruto could continue Sasuke had grabbed him and covered his mouth before dragging him against the wall near a corner as Neji and Yori slammed against the wall themselves, Yori peered around the corner to see two sound ninja on guard outside a huge door. It was then Sasuke whispered to Naurto.

"We are here, the room with X is just around that corner. So it would be best to keep your mouth shut!"

Naruto grumbled as Sasuke released his grip of him, then snuck alongside Yori.

"So are we gonna beat them up already?"

He asked only to see Yori shake her head.

"No, that is not wise. There are guards on this side of the room but there are also two guards on the other side who have access to an alarm system. Yes we could take out these guards but it would only alert the men inside the room who would then alert the entire village of our presence"

It was then Naruto began to rub his chin in contemplation.

"So what do we do?"

He asked only to see Yori already seem to have a plan as she made a seal that Naruto had never seen before.

"Do not worry Naruto-Kun, I have an idea…"

With that Yori clench her right hand into a fist and then covered it with her left hand, a few seconds passed and her hands began to glow with a blue chakra.

"Wha…what IS that?"

Naruto asked as he and the others stayed into the light blue glow.

"This is a secret Jutsu of my village that I have learned known as Blue Lotus"

Before anymore questions could be asked Yori whispered.

"**Blue Lotus Style, Angel Sleep Jutsu" **

The guys watched as Yori opened her closed right palm and supported it with her left hand revealing a small closed Lotus bud made up of blue chakra.

"I suggest you all hold your breaths"

Doing as instructed Neji, Sasuke and Naruto took in on huge deep breath before Yori peered around the corner and gently blew on the Lotus bud causing it to blow into dozens of chakra based petals which fluttered around the corner toward the guards.

At first there was silence Yori kept on looking toward the guards as her chakra petals fluttered around them. As they breathed in the present air their eyes grew heavy until they began to tip forward until Yori loudly whispered to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! They are falling it could alert the guards. Stop them!"

In that instant Sasuke vanished from sight and was around the corner grabbing the two men by their belts Milli-seconds before their faces would hit the ground.

As Sasuke lowered them gently to the ground he was joined by Neji, Yori and Naruto who was not happy as he huffed.

"I could've done that"

Yori simply gave Naruto and apologetic smile.

"Sorry Naruto, Sasuke was the first one I saw, now Neji do you see a way into this room?"

Yori asked noticing that Neji was already checking out the door with his Byakugun.

"The door has explosive tags on the other side of it, if we just entered they would go off killing all of us, that is probably why there are two men on the inside so that they can deactivate them from that side and…huh?"

It was then Neji saw X still captured however when he saw him from the cave he assumed X's bounds were chains however that was not the case, he noticed now that it was simply paper with strange Kanji symbols written all over them.

"He is bound by paper? Yori it has strange symbols all over it"

Yori had to think for a moment until it hit her.

"Oh that. It is an ancient way of catchment in our village. The paper has Chakra within it. It is still paper to use but to X, it feels just as much like iron chains as real iron chains. Whoever put him in here must have known about his sword skills"

That caught Sasuke's attention.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because this cell is mainly used to keeping Swordsman prisoner, you see by holding the persons arms up like that and using that Chakra bound paper, is meant to weaken the arms thus weaken the swordsman…"

It was then everything to Neji fitted into place and he chuckled to himself.

"It all makes sense now…"

The others looked at him with confused glances.

"…I questioned why we were jeopardizing the mission by rescuing this guy just so he could take over leading the mission, but he has been leading it the whole time"

"What do you mean Neji?"

Naruto asked.

"Think about it Naruto. First X leaves one sword for Yori to find with a map leading to this very cell with a hidden message on how to get to it, then he uses his other sword to display his skill which would get him placed in this particular cell. And to top if all off he knew Yori well enough to know that she would make saving him a priority. I have to admit this X, is a genius"

Naruto huffed as Neji gave this X so much praise and decided to throw in some spite.

"Well if this guy is leading the mission, how do we get him out?"

Neji activated his Byakugan and stared deeply into the room.

"I think from there on he was relying on our skill, Yori how is X and the other two guards able to breath if that room has no windows…"

It was then Neji saw that there was a single air vent that lead from the inside of the room and round to a vent that was right next to him.

"…I think I have an idea. Yori can you turn X's sword into a slip of paper?"

Yori nodded her head and placing the sword on the floor and her fingers in the Ram seal.

"Kai!"

In a puff of smoke and the white sword was now a slip of paper, Neji pulled out a shurikken from his pouch and with a small piece of string tired the paper to it. He then handed the Shurikken to Sasuke.

"Sasuke this room is ten feet by ten feet, if I help you position your arm do you think you can through this shurriken to hit the middle of the room, we all know how good you are at throwing Shurriken"

Sasuke nodded and then Neji turned to Yori.

"Yori when I give you the word, I want you to transform the paper back into the sword ok?"

Naruto was getting excited with all this planning and job pinning he then jumped in front of Neji.

"What do you want ME to do Neji?"

Nervously Neji guided Naruto's attention to the corner of the corridor they had just come round.

"You keep watch for any possible guards that might come"

Grumbling Naruto did as instructed and stood at the corner on guard. Neji then began staring at the room intensely as he moved Sasuke's arm into the right position. When Neji was satisfied he let go and Sasuke threw the star with a good spin on it.

The slipped between the bars of the vent in spun through the tunnel turning at just the right moments until it was slipping out the other side within the room. It then sliced through the paper on X's right wrist but before it could proceed out of X's grip Neji shouted.

"NO YORI!"

"KAI!"

The paper attached to the Shurriken transformed back into X's white sword and with a smile he grabbed it and sliced the other paper bounds within the blink of an eye.

All the four ninja on the other side could hear was the striking of swords and the sound of bodies being hurled around the room. The only one who could see any of this was Neji who was stood in awe as X moved.

A few minutes later and there was silence, until the sound of a sword slashing the door was heard and the door began to creek open.

Meanwhile on the other side X sees that there are leaf ninja on the other side and running over to the corner where his long coat had been discarded to he quickly removed his exiled leaf headband and slipping it into his pocket not wanting to raise problems that need not be raised at these times.

As the doors opened fully X was met by Yori who leapt in his arms in a huge hug. Yori however felt X collapse in her arms, he was truly exhausted.

"X-San, I'm so happy to see you alive!"

Yori said finding it impossible to contain her excitement.

"Thanks Yori, have we got a base camp set up?"

Yori nodded.

"Then let's get back there…"

Hearing that caused Naruto to cause an uproar.

"WAIT A MINUTE! We need to free the others and take back the village NOW!"

Naruto's demands were responded by a simple shake of X's head.

"No good we need to return to our camp so I can brief you all on the situation and…"

"….But I'm ready to go for the mission let's…"

"WELL I'M NOT NARUTO!"

X's outburst was enough to silence Naruto in an instance and without anymore being said they group sneaked away and out of the village.

* * *

An hour had passed and the three leaf ninja and two mountain ninja were sat around an open fire, X had indulged in some hot food and cold drink and was now back to feeling like himself.

Shirtless X sat as Yori impaled some ointments to his wounds he had obtained whilst being held prisoner. Until Neji sat down across from X.

"Ok X we retreated as you ordered, now I think we are entitled to know, why?"

X look sternly to the ground as he had thought about the one who had lead the attack on his village.

"Because we would have been destroyed by the one in charge of the invasion, the one who showed the sound ninja the secret tunnels leading into the village that gave them the upper hand, and the one who was able to unlock the special prison door that I was locked in…his name, is Yokoshima!"

Yori gasped at the sound of that name, every one in the village of Yamakagure knew the name Yokoshima.

"Who's Yokoshima?"

Asked Naruto this time it was Yori's turn to answer.

"He used to be Yamakage of our village and he…was the one who waged war on Konoha!"

"Not only that…" X continued "…he is the Sensai's little brother…!"

* * *

Meanwhile within the small building atop of the dome in Yamakagure. The Sensai sat within the confines of a see through closed lotus bud made up of black Chakra. Keep his cool Sensai kept his eyes softly closed and his arms within his sleeves.

Then entered another man, this man bared feature similar to the Sensai himself, with long faded black hair and long black beard, wearing long black robes with a think grey lines going up either side.

He gave his prisoner a cynically smile and approached him.

"Enjoying the accommodations…brother!?"

Sensai barely looked at the man calling him brother.

"Not talking? Is that anyway to treat your little brother? Your own flesh and blood!?"

Sensai mealy shook his head in disappointment.

"My 'Brother' died a long time! You Yokoshima are but a shell of my Brother!"

Yokoshima snickered to that remark.

"You say 'died', I say reborn. Before I mastered the Black Lotus Jutsu I was weak and pathetic. Remember when you and I were chosen to learn the Blue Lotus style? We made history that day, only one is ever chosen but we were the first two to under go the tradition in the same year. That reminds me, you should have chosen another student to learn the Blue Lotus Style by now. Who is it?

It was then Sensai's eyes widened as Yokoshima's true intension came into view.

"That is the reason you have chosen now to attack! You wanted to know who I selected?"

Sensai's question was answered as his brother was burst out laughing with a tone of madness within it.

"Oh my brother Yoshi you know me so well. Yes that is the reason I choose now to attack, not only was it easy to get the help from the sound village, what with the sound village wanting revenge against you for helping Konoha but I plan to take the one you chosen under my wing and teach him the way of the Black Lotus and then we will be unstoppable, and as you know one who has learned the Golden Lotus Jutsu like yourself and young Hirotaka cannot learn the Black Lotus. That is why I want the one you choose, he will still have the choice to decide which style to commit to, so who is he?"

Yokoshima was cut off by the chuckling of his older brother.

"What's so funny!?"

Yokoshima demanded.

"I'm afraid brother you will never gain a student…for you see the one I choose…was Yori"

That name seem to stab Yokoshima through the heart.

"WHAT!? YOU FOOL!! Why would you teach a secret art of the village to that….THING!"

"Yori is a part of this village and she will never choose to join you…not before him"

"You know if I were still Yamakage when she was born I would have ordered her killed and….wait him? Who do you mean?"

Yoshi simply chuckled to himself.

"The one who has the biggest score to settle, the one who will one day become the greatest ninja of our village and who I believe will one day hold the title Yamakage, his name…is Kuraichi!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at their base camp X had been through the telling of the one who invaded Yamakagure and Naruto only had one question.

"The only thing I don't get is, why did we have to retreat after we freed you? We still had the element of surprise we could've freed the Jounin and done some damage"

X frowned as he stared into the licking flames of the open fire.

"Because Yokoshima would've destroyed ALL of us!" That statement both shocked and left the three ninja of the leaf in a state of wondering until X continued "You see the Black Lotus Jutsu is powerful during the day…but at night Yokoshima's power increases one hundred fold, we would have been like bugs compared to that power"

It was then that Sasuke figured out X's reasons for waiting.

"Of course, that is why we are going to wait until sun raise, he will be weaker" X nodded his head in confirmation of this fact.

"That's right and our plan could not be simpler, we will attack at the North gate, I will cross the bridge first and take out the gate"

Neji soon realized a problem with that plan.

"I've seen the North gate X, it is huge it would take all of us to get through that and it would be a waste of energy"

To that X simply chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Neji I can handle the gates, now as soon as I'm in Neji you lead Sasuke and Naruto across the bridge. Yori will provide you with cover…" Neji looked at Yori and wondered how she could 'cover' them, there was no way Yori could through a Kunai that far nor accurately "…as soon as you guys are across Yori will join us. When we are altogether Yori will take Naruto and Sasuke and go this point here, that is where are Jounin are being held. Use them to help push back the attack but tell Hirotaka to come to the Sensai's home, I'll need his skill in Golden Lotus to help beat Yokoshima…" X then turned his attention toward Neji "…Neji you and I are going for Sensai you see the way to that top building is a maze of corridors but there is a simple rule you must follow. Two lefts and a right"

Neji soon figured out what that meant.

"I see, so I take every first two left turns and then a right?"

"Yes, just follow that route and you will get to Sensai's room"

Naruto crossed his arms in displeasure.

"I wanna go after this Yokoshima guy! He declared War on my village, I'm going to kick his ass!"

"No Naruto…"X interupted "…I need Neji's Byakugan to help see if any enemies are hiding around the corners waiting for us! So just stick to the plan and we should be all going back to our normal lives by sunset! OK!?"

Naruto barely muffled an 'Ok' back then X made his way over to some sleeping bags that had been set up and began laying down on one of them.

"Anyway we have a couple of hours until sunrise so I'm going to get some rest, wake me in three hours" As X lay on the sleeping bag Yori joined him, much to the surprise of Naruto who's eyes had become huge, white and round at the sight.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING, YOU'RE BOTH TOO YOUNG TO BE DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!"

X and Yori simply stared at Naruto in confusion.

"What are you talking about Naruto-Kun…? Yori asked "…X and I have always slept like this"

Naruto then felt Sasuke's hand grab his arm and pull him back as Sasuke whispered.

"Naruto, X and Yori are close friends it is natural for two people to be so used to each other in this manner, so just drop it!"

As Naruto turned around to face his partner Sasuke had already walked off toward the woodland area outside the mountain, Naruto then slumped down and crossed his arms like a child who had just been denied sweets. Leaving X and Yori to quickly drift off to sleep.

* * *

A number of hours had passed and X found himself awakening, he gently moved Yori who had manage to sleep her way onto X's chest. Neji had noticed X and turned toward him.

"Oh X, I was just about to wake you"

"Where's Sasuke?" X asked as he noticed that the last Uchiha had gone missing.

"Oh he went off for a walk outside the mountain side, he ain't been back yet" Neji replied noticing that X too was now heading for the mountain exit. "Where are you going?"

X simply turned around and said.

"For a walk" With that X left Neji to keep watching the fire and a sleeping Yori and Naruto.

After a few minute of walking X found himself by a huge lake, Yori and he would come to this lake to swim in the summer but now found Sasuke staring out over the moonlight waters.

"You ready for our mission Sasuke?" X asked causing the young man to turn around.

"I'm always ready…are you?" He asked back as X stood alongside him and gazed into the rippling waters.

"I'm not sure.."Sasuke rose an eyebrow to that comment until X continued. "…You see the war that Yokoshima started is what caused my entire clan to be wiped out!" Sasuke was surprised to hear those words, he had no idea that like him X was the last member of his clan. "And my Shoutengan has a weakness, if I feel just the slight bit of vengeance toward my foe I lose the focus needed to maintain it"

Hearing this Sasuke looked up to the sky.

"It's too bad we don't have anyone else you should feel vengeance for, you could use them to test weather you can fight them without wanting to do it for revenge" It was that which caused X's eyes to widen as he looked over toward the Uchiha, the member of the very clan that were responsible for his own clans demise. X had to see weather he could fight without vengeance in his heart, smirking he asked.

"Sasuke, would you like to spar with me?" Sasuke looked over to X in surprise.

"Right now? Why?" He asked as X walked out onto the lake using the chakra on his feet to keep him on the surface.

"Well for one it will get us warmed up for the mission and plus…we never did get to have our match at the Chuunin exams" Sasuke smirked back toward X and joined him on the water top. "The rules are simple, the first one to be knock off or in the lake loses ok?" After agreeing with the terms of X's challenge he quickly got into a fight stance that Neji and Naruto would reckonize as Rock Lee.

X then got into his own stance and the two then stood there for a few minutes until to Sasukes surprise X seemed to vanish from sight, Sasuke was surprised at first but then got his head straight as he threw his left arm up by his head as X reappeared behind him with a strong kick that meet Sasuke's forearm. He wasn't there long however as he vanished again and again in midair appeared in front of Sasuke with spinning kick to the chest that sent the Uchiha stepping back a few steps.

As Sasuke found himself again he looked over to X and began thinking to himself.

"_Man, this guy is fast my eyes can't follow him…I guess it's time to use it_" And with that Sasuke closed his eyes and shouted "SHARRINGAN!" He snapped his eyes open and revealed the famous Sharringan technique that so many feared. X however smiled.

"_That's right, there the eyes I want to see_" With that X charged again and primed a fist ready however as he threw it Sasuke simple Parried the attack like it was nothing, not being off put X continued to throw punches and kicks only to attack the thin air as Sasuke slipped through each of them. Sasuke then quickly dropped down and delved a powerful punch right to X's gut that sent him hurtling away with the force. While X was midair Sasuke appeared in front of him and start pilling punches and kicks into X's body, without letting up he grabbed X by the scruff of his Collier and spun him down toward the lake.

Sasuke smirked knowing X would crash into the water and in turn lose this 'fight' until to his surprise the mountain ninja spun round and crashed on top of the water, which seem to dance around him as his landing caused terrific waves. Sasuke quickly landed and charged to wards X and planted a fist that went to X's chest and then vanished. "Replacement Jutsu?" Sasuke asked the air that replaced X's image until the answer was shouted from above.

"NO…" As Sasuke looked up he saw X had a fist prepared only this time there was Chakra surging around it "…I'M JUST REALLY FAST!!" As X clenched his fist an explosion of Chakra enveloped it which Sasuke recolonized seeing from the Chunnin Exams against Dosu he also reckonised the words X yelled as he came crashing down "SHOUTEN NAGURU!" X threw his fist with all his might Sasuke however was still too quick as he jumped away from the assault at the last second.

As X's fist hit the water the fast moving Chakra moving around caused the water to explode into a typhoon of fury. As X seem to hang there in midair Sasuke broke through the barrier of water created by the typhoon and planted a fist direct into X's face which sent him flying out from the eye of the storm.

X manage to skim along the water to eventually stop and when the water had settled again Sasuke watched as X lay on the water exhausted from the flurry of attacks.

"This will end it X!" Sasuke promised as he charged X at full speed.

X looked up to wards his opponent and simply closed his eye to think to himself

"_Have I… Have I really forgiven the Uchiha clan? I…I…I…_" In that X's eyes snapped open to revel the Black and red X infused eyes of the Shoutengan as X finished his mental thoughts out a loud "…HAVE SHOUTENGAN!!!"

Sasuke soon looked deep into the eyes of X and it caused him to stop in his tracks.

"_Wh..what IS thi!? Why can't I look in his eyes?_" He asked himself as he found himself not being to look X dead in the eyes as if the Shoutengan was some how blocking him it was then Sasuke made a shocking discovery "_I…I CAN'T SEE THROUGH HIS EYES! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?_" Before Sasuke could look more into this X vanished and Sasuke had no idea where he was gonna come from, a feeling that while using his Sharringan Sasuke was not used to "…_Why!? Why can I not see where he is WHY!_?" It was then that X reappeared and inch from Sasuke, and still Sasuke was too shocked at the fact that X's eyes threw off his own so much. Soon Sasuke felt an intense pain serge through his gut, he looked down to see that X had planted a fist deep into his stomach the force of which sent him hurtling clear of the lake to land in the soft soil nearby.

As Sasuke rolled looked up at the night sky he soon saw X standing over him offering a hand to help him up.

"Nice fight buddy" He said cheerfully as Sasuke warmly smiled and took the generous offering to get up.

"What was with that technique?" Sasuke asked which caused X to look at him with a confused glance.

"Oh, that was my Shoutengan my clans bloodline limit. It basically gives us an intense focus on everything we see and it requires stern focus to maintain"

"No I mean that thing you did that stopped me from looking in your eyes?" With that X became really confused.

"Errrm Sasuke I wasn't doing anything like that, I just used the Shoutengan the way I always use it" That brought the biggest surprise to Sasuke, the fact that X's shoutengan was some how immune to the abilities of the Sharringan. Sasuke had no time to learn more about the Shoutengan as X said "Come on let's get back to camp it's nearly time to set off"

With that the two young men walked back to their base camp to make final preparations for their mission, Sasuke looked over to X knowing he had a new rival one who he had come to respect. And X was happy to know that he could fight without feeling vengeance in his heart. Little did Sasuke know how much had helped X.

* * *

Another hour had passed and the sun was beginning the raise of the great village embedded in the mountains. As the warm orange light seeped over the north gate watching over was the X, Yori, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto.

As Neji looked at the mighty North gate his attention turned back to wards X.

"Are you sure you can take out that thing?" Neji was surprised to see a cocky grin rise on X's face.

"Just relax and watch me work" He replied and with that X pulled out his black and white swords and began charging down the bridge to wards the main gate holding both swords out either side.

Neji watched closely to what X was doing and couldn't help but say.

"Those swords…why do I feel I have seen those swords before?" It was only what X shouted to the heavens then did Neji gasp in shock.

"**Merge and accelerate…Silferion**!!" With that X slammed his swords together and that seemed to create a huge tornado which caught the attention of Neji. Sasuke, Naruto and the sound ninja who were guarding the north gate. Everyone was shocked when the tornado vanished and X's twin swords were now replaced with one huge sword. The sword was as big as X with one half being black and the other being white. Naruto had one conclusion on what just happened.

"What kind of transformation Jutsu is that?" He wondered Neji however had activated his Byakugan and was watching in ore.

"That is no transformation Jutsu Naruto!" Neji replied in shock as Yori walked alongside him.

"You can see it can't you Neji-Kun?" She said as Neji looked over to her. "X's sword has it's own Chakra flow…" Neji looked back to wards X's sword and finished Yori's sentence.

"…and the X is flowing his own chakra throw the blade!" Yori then placed her hand on the handle of her own sword.

"That is the power….of the Zanpakuto swords!" She said as the three leaf ninja gazed in awe of what X did next.

Holding the blade out to one side with one hand X used the free one to form a half Ram seal as he said.

"**Silfarion Style, Sonic Blade Jutsu**!" And as X finished this chant the sword began to what all those on looking could only describe as vibrate.

"What's going on!?" Sasuke demanded as he along with the others grew ever more confused to what the Mountain Ninja was upto.

"It is the Jutsu of his sword…" Yori began explaining "…the sword has it's own chakra flow and thus it has its own Jutsu, the sonic blade Jutsu causes the sword to vibrate at an ultra sonic rate and allows X to strike sonic waves, perfect to use on say reinforced gates"

She finished with a wink as the three guided their attention back to X who with one huge swing of his sword shouted.

"**Kaze Kirikiru** (Wind cutter)"

A sonic boom erupted in the form of a huge blue wave of chakra which crashed right through the North gate and left it as nothing but splinters.

As Neji watched on as X began fighting the sound ninja who met him at the gate he turned to Yori.

"Ok that is our cue, but how are you going to provide us with cover?" As Neji faced Yori he noticed that she had pulled out her sword and held it vertically in front of her face with one hand as her index and middle finger from the free hand traced down the blade as Yori spoke.

"**Aim and Fire…Tenshi**!" With those words almost sung an intense light surrounded Yori as two huge white chakra based wings appeared and surrounded her. Neji, Sasuke and Naruto took a step back as the wings slowly vanished as each feather seem to disappear until the three leaf ninja saw Yori again, she remained in the same pose as before only her sword had been replaced by a long white gauntlet that spread all up her right arm.

It was up close that Neji saw two long pieces, one sticking up and one pointing down however these long pieces of metal were in the shaped as angel wings and a thin string connected the two making it look like a bow. Yori soon turned to her teammates as an arrow made up of chakra appeared on the bow.

"HURRY GO NOW!!" She yelled as she fired an arrow to wards the first sound ninja she saw.

"Sasuke, Naruto, LET'S GO!!" Neji yelled and with that the three began charging across the bridge to join the fight.

As the leaf ninja made their way across the bridge Yori noticed that they had been spotted by a sound ninja who had taken position along the huge walls of Yamakagure near the north gate and who had bow and arrows at the ready. Yori was ready however as she fired her second shot to wards the ninja, and gave the others enough time to enter the village. Neji had activated his Byakugan, Sasuke his Sharringan and Naruto puffed up many shadow clones of himself and the small army attacked the sound ninja.

It was then Yori's turn to cross the bridge however before she did she placed her hands in the Ram seal and shouted "**Tenshi Style, Angel Sword Justu**!" In that instant the bow part are Yori's gauntlet folded into down so it ran up her arm which in turn caused the small Chinese style blade to spike out over the hand, with that Yori charged across the bridge.

Meanwhile a Sound Jounin was charging toward X with a strange device around his arm, X reckoned this device it was similar to the one Dosu wore at the Chuunin exams, the difference is X was prepared. As the Jounin blasted the sound based attack to wards it X swung his still vibrating sword and disperse it, much to the sound ninja's surprise.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" He demanded as X placed his sword over his shoulder as he smirked back.

"Sonic waves baby…the ultimate defense against sounds…" X then brought his sword slashing down as he shouted "…**Kaze Kirikizu**!" which sent another wave of Chakra at the nameless Jounin and caused his metal device to shatter like it was nothing. The Jounin had no other choice but to run.

It was then X noticed Yori passing through the North gate and upto him.

"OK, Every go along with the plan!?" X yelled however Naruto had other plans.

"No way!! This guy declared war on my village and I'm going to kick his ass!!" With that Naruto ignored X's orders and began making his way to wards the main dome much to X's dismay.

"NARUTO!!" Unfortunately Kyuubi container had already left ear shot "Shit…Neji you continue on with Yori's group I'll go after Naruto!" Neji nodded and he Sasuke followed Yori to save the Jounin. X however followed Naruto to the main building but not before he was stop by another gang of sound ninja, it was clear that Naruto would reach Yokoshima before, little did Naruto know what he was in for.

Within the Sensai's living quarters where he himself was being kept prisoner. Yokoshima stared out the window as he heard the commotion of the battle taking place, he turned to his brother.

"So Yoshi, you DO have help coming…but tell me dear brother, why don't you escape? The sun is up now and your jutsu is stronger then mine" Yokoshima had a sick smile on his face as he asked the rhetorical questions to his older brother.

"You know as well as I Yokoshima that in this room that does not matter" Sensai said as Yokoshima continued.

"Oh THAT's right yeah. In this room your Jutsu is useless…"However before Yokoshima could continue he heard the chuck lings of his brother.

"Of course Yokoshima, that is why during your campaign against Konoha you spent ALL your time in here…" Sensai then looked up and with a confident smirk he stared a hold through his brothers eyes. "…you were scared to come outside during the day to face me" Yokoshima look perplexed at his older sibling, his eyes filled with shock at his brothers new tone.

"YOU SHUT UP!! I WAS NEVER SCARED!!" Yokoshima retaliated only to see his brother chuckling back.

"Don't lie to me brother, everyone knows the story. Everyone in the village was against what you were doing and I waited for you on the main street everyday wait for you to face me but you refused. Then your own subordinates began to question your leadership, they wondered how if you were so powerful you refused to face me?"

"SHUT UP!!" Screamed Yokoshima as he refused to be reminded of how he lost his title of Yamakage to his retired older brother.

"Eventually you had no choice but to face me, and in the light of the midday sun I crushed you! Then you were banished and…" However before Sensai could continue Yokoshima stabbed his hand through the black chakra lotus bud which was containing Sensai and grabbed him by the scruff of his robe.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOSHI!!! I'm the greatest ninja in this village and you just lucky and another thing…" However before the former Kage could continue a new voice echoed through the room.

"YOKOSHIMA!!!" The two brothers looked toward the source of the voice which was in the shape of a young blond haired ninja wearing an orange jumpsuit with strange whiskers on his face.

Yokoshima released Sensai and looked over toward the young boy and made one assumption about him.

"Ah so you must be Kuraichi?" Naruto's expression went blank as he was refereed to in a way he had never heard before.

"NO, my name is Naruto Uzamaki! Remember it cause I'm about to kick you ass for declaring war on my village!!" It was then Yokoshima noticed the headband on the young Genins head as being from the leaf village and he simply laughed.

"HA, and YOU think you can stop ME? How ridicules!" With that insult Naruto charged at the elder man with fists clenched.

"I'LL SHOW YOU RIDICULES!!" Naruto screamed as he lunged to wards Yokoshima.

Yokoshima however barely sweat ed as he grabbed Naruto's threatening fist and simply spun the genin over only to crash on the floor.

Naruto dragged along the floor but quickly sprung back up and went for another attack. He lept to wards Yokoshima and primed his foot in an attempt to kick his foe in the gut. Yokoshima proved again however he was the superior fighter by grabbing the oncoming kick and after 360 spin sent Naruto hurtling away again.

Naruto crashed into some nearby furniture and soon scrambled to his feet and looked over towards Yokoshima as he coughed out a small spurt of blood.

"Ok so you're better at taijutsu then me…but I know that during the day you Black Lotus Jutsu is weaker…" In that moment Naruto crossed his index and middle fingers on both hands together "…Kage no Bunshin…" That caused a single Naruto clone to puff into the existence and start forming Chakra into the palm of his hand. Yokoshima simply laughed.

"Is THAT why you choose now to strike? Hahaha, You fool in this room none of that matters" With that Yokoshima slid his hand into his sleeve and pulled out a small controller with a button on it and pressed it. It was then Naruto looked up at the huge sky light window on the roof was now being covered by a new kind of glass. This glass was a deep blue and had diamonds in crested all throughout it. When the glass had finished covering the sky light, the room began to look as though it had become night outside.

"You see Naruto, that glass when the sun is being through it can imitate night sky, so even during the day my black Lotus Jutsu as strong as ever!" With that said Yokoshima formed a seal that Naruto reckonised from Yori when she used it to knock those guards out.

Naruto didn't care anymore, his Technique was ready and he was ready to use it, with a puff of smoke the shadow clone vanished and Naruto charged toward Yokoshima.

"YOU'RE DEAD….RASENGAN!!" Naruto's arm struck out wards toward Yokoshima who simply shouted.

"Black Lotus Style, Lotus bud Shield Jutsu!" Within a split second a black lotus like the one imprisoning Sensai enveloped around Yokoshima just before the Rasengan impacted it.

A huge explosion of Chakra erupted and Naruto watched as his Rasengan seemed to brake down while it collided with this wall of black Chakra.

"Your technique won't work against my Lotus shield, the Chakra flow is so intense that only a technique with incredible Chakra control can maintain against it!" Yokoshima's words proved right as an explosion of Chakra sent Naruto flying away once more and crashing back into the same rubble he had just emerged from.

As Naruto opened his eyes he saw standing over him Yokoshima, his fist was surging with black Chakra and a sick look in his eye.

"Now I will end it…" However before he could continue he felt an instinct to kill rushing in from out of nowhere. As he turned he saw a new ninja falling down toward him with his fist surging with Chakra and a long black coat floating behind him.

"NARUTO…." Yokoshima quickly raised his Lotus shield again as the ninja impacted while shouting "…SHOUTEN NAGURU!!!"

Much to Yokoshima's surprise this technique wasn't breaking down like Naruto's did which made the old ninja think to himself.

"_Impossible…this kids technique must have amazing Chakra focus for my technique not to break it down, ha… too bad it isn't strong enough to break my shield!_" Yokoshima was right. Even though the force knocked Yokoshima back into a stumble his shield maintained. Naruto sat up to see X standing in front putting himself between Naruto and Yokoshima.

"If you EVER touch Naruto again…" X began as his teeth clenched and his fists tightened "…I'll KILL you!!" Naruto looked on in shock at those words, he had only known X for a few hours and he had disobeyed X's orders yet now X was prepared to kill Yokoshima if he threatened him again.

"Why do you care so much for THIS Konoha scum? Just who the hell are you!?" Yokoshima demanded. X simply closed his eyes and reached into his pocket and pulled out another head band. Naruto found himself in shock as he noticed the symbol on the front of the head band. It was the symbol of the leaf however there was a slash right through it, the last time Naruto saw that it was on the exiled Ninja Itachi Uchiha. X then proceeded to tie the forehead protector around his head.

"My name is X Kuraichi…" That was enough to cause Yokoshima to snap his eyes open "…I was raised here in Yamakagure but I was born….IN KONOHA!!" Naruto looked upon X in total shock on hearing this news as X continued "I promised the third Hokage, the man who saved my life that I would protect my home, well Konoha and Yamakagure are BOTH my homes! And you just threatened them both!!" X then pulled out his twin swords which he had broken back down in their original forms and slammed them together "Merge and Accelerate…SILFARION!" Once again a tornado appeared and engulfed X for a few seconds until it vanished revealing the huge black and white sword.

X wasted no time and charged towards Yokoshima and began striking the shield to no avail, eventually X jumped back but soon lunged back toward Yokoshima with his sword primed.

"**Kaze Kirikizu** (Wind Cutter)" He yelled as he brought the sword down upon the Lotus Shield. A huge surge of Chakra consumed the room but to X's surprise the shield still held strong.

Yokoshima simply smiled and grabbed the sword with both hand and twisted it out of X's grip only to deal X a stern kick to the stomach which sent him crashing into Naruto.

The two slowly stood up again and stared over toward Yokoshima with his impenetrable Lotus Shield.

"X is everything you said true? Are you really from Konoha?" Naruto asked only to be just as shocked to see X nod his head. "So what are we going to do about Yokoshima's shield? I know my Rasengan has the power to break through it but for some reason that thing messes up my chakra flow and breaks my technique…"

"…I don't have that problem…" X continued "…my Shouten Naguru has enough Chakra Focus so I can maintain it, the problem is it isn't powerful enough" It was then something occurred to both Naruto and X as the two smiled at each other X activated his Shoutengan "Naruto charge it up in your left hand" X said much to Naruto's confusion but he did as instructed and creating a shadow clone who then started charging Chakra into Naruto's left hand while X began forming Chakra around his right. Yokoshima simply started laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You fools you really think that attacking me at the same time will work? You two are truly amateurs I mean yes, your techniques have their own weaknesses and strength against my shield but they still have those same weaknesses even if you use them at the same time HAHAHAAAA!!" Naruto gasped and looked toward X.

"Oh no, X he knows our plan!" Naruto panicked however X simply smiled however as he said.

"That isn't our plan" Before Naruto however could ask X slammed his chakra infused hand over onto Narutos Rasengan. Naruto panicked thinking his attack would explode in their faces however it didn't. Instead the Chakra began spinning around both X's and Naruto's hands soon the two ninja's hands clasped together and their Chakra's were rushing around this two handed fist at an intense speed. Naruto looked in awe as X kept his Shoutengan eyes locked on this new technique until he spoke up "Naruto, I can't take my eyes off this or else I will lose the chakra control, so you're gonna have to guide us. Be my eyes!"

Naruto simply nodded and then the two made off towards Yokoshima who had braced himself as Sensai watched on in amazement.

"_Incredible, X instead of attacking with two techniques with opposite weaknesses they he has combined them to make a whole new attack, one that has the strength of the Rasengan and the Chakra control of the Shouten Naguru_"

Time seemed to slow down as Nauto and X game within inches of Yokoshima. The two threw out there combined fist and together shouted the name of this new attack.

"**SHOUTEN RASENGAN**!!!" The two impacted with the shield and sparked an explosion of energy that shattered Yokoshima's black Lotus shield and continued straight into his gut the force of which sent him spinning out through the wall and away into the distance.

Meanwhile after freeing Hirotaka and the rest of the Jounin Yori and the others were now making their way towards the main dome to help X until an army of Sound ninja blocked their path. One of them stepped forward.

"You ninja won't get passed us for as long as Yokoshima guides us we WILL win and…" however before the Ninja could continue a huge explosion could be heard from the main building and Yokoshima was seen crashing through a wall and off into the distance. Seeing their leader be defeated the sound ninja dropped to their knees and held their hands up as their commander shouted.

"WE SURRENDER!!" Yori looked up toward the hole in the wall and smiled.

"X….you did it" She then continued towards the main building while Hirotaka and the other Jounin went about bounding their new prisoners.

When Yori, Sasuke and Neji arrived to the room they saw X and Naruto standing by the hole they just made with a satisfied smile on their faces. The two then looked at each other.

"We did it X" Naruto acclaimed as X smiled back.

"Yeah we did and Naruto….Sorry" Naruto never got a chance to ask X what he was sorry for when a huge burning pain began to consume his left arm, the young leaf ninja leapt in the air in great pain.

"OWWW MY HAND HURTS WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!!!??" X rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah…that'll wear off later…promise" X broke out into warm laughter and was soon joined by Yori who had seen the whole thing. Yokoshima had been defeated and the alliance between these two great villages had only grown stronger.

* * *

A few hours later and the sun was beginning to set. All the people of Yamakagure had gathered at the North gate to see off Naruto, Neji and Sasuke. Naruto had his arm wrapped up in bandages as did X. It was then that Sensai stepped forward.

"Thank you all three of you, from this day on to us here at Yamakagure you will all be known as warrior heroes…" With that everyone behind Sensai bowed as a sign of respect as the three leaf ninja bowed back. X then approached Sasuke and offered him a hand shake.

"Thankyou Sasuke" Sasuke took the handshake before asking.

"For what?"

"You helped me discover something about myself and for that, thanks" He then went over to Naruto. "And Naruto, I couldn't have beaten Yokoshima without you thankyou my friend" With that Naruto took X's hand in another handshake and the three set off across the North gate bridge and headed home waving as they crossed.

X and Yori knew that this wasn't the last time their paths would cross with X's birth home of Konoha but they knew no matter what came their way they would be ready for it. That was their way for the ninja.

* * *

Authors Note: Just wanna thankyou all for reading and reviewing please do it will help me get more chapters up quicker . In the next chapter I repay VINcredable for giving me the honor of making me a character in his fic by making him on in my next chapter. 

Next time on Rokubi: Yamnuchi Chronicles: When the Kingdom of Brew is invaded by an army of bandits, X and Yori must investigate and help Princess Hana Shinji reclaim her Kingdom. However little do they know that lurking in the shadows Oroachimaru pulls the strings. Action, Drama and revelations they are all here next time in...

**Chapter 5**

**Will of Iron! **


	5. Will of Iron

Authors Note: Well here we are with another chapter and there is one thing that need point out. The Character Vin Shinji is based upon my dear friend and co-author VINcredable. I figure since he did me the honor of creating a character that made this fic happen then I thought I'd return the favor lol. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Will of Iron**

It had been a week since the invasion and life was returning to normal in the village of Yamakagure. The sound ninja had been sent home after their leader signed a contract of truce to ensure the return of his men.

However Sensai's little brother Yokoshima was yet to be found, after the Shouten Rasengan dealed to him by X and Naruto he was sent hurtling out of the village and disappeared.

The Yamakage however was not too concerned, he knew that if his brother were to make another attempt on the village they would be ready, already had the Jounin block up the old secret tunnels that Yokoshima had used to sneak the sound ninja into the village and were now making new tunnels that can be used in emergencies.

It was at the academy where this new day was peaking and X and Yori were in a class room teaching some of the new future Genin about Ninjutsu.

X and Yori stood there with their clip boards as X said.

"So class, what can you tell me about Hand seals?" It was then one of the kids decided to be a smart guy and replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh Gee, what are hand seals?" As the other kids giggled X simply raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm that was either very sarcastic or very stupid…either way I'm gonna hit you with my clipboard" And with a flick of the wrist X knocked the young student on the head with his clipboard causing him to fall to the ground as the students looked back to a their very serious X Kuraichi. "Only be confident when you have the skill to be so" With that X began walking out the class room and headed to the training field. The young students turned to Yori who simply smiled and said.

"In other words don't try to be more confident then X-San" With that the students followed Yori out into the training field where X was already.

"Now kids as you should know by now hand seals are used by all ninja and they are as followed…." The Kids watched carefully as X did hand seals as he spoke them "…Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Snake, Tiger, Rat, Horse, Ox, Dog, Monkey, Bird and Dragon when a certain number of these seals are preformed in the right order they manipulate the Chakra in you body to preform the right technique. I'm going to show you one now"

With that X began preforming hand seals.

Boar, Dog, Ram, Bird 

"Kuunin, Kuuki Houka jutsu (Air Rocket Art)" The kids watch as X maintain the last seal and spoke "What is happening now kids is that wind chakra is now rushing down my arms towards the palms of my hand. However as long as I hold this seal there is a wall of chakra holding back that build up when I brake the seal…" X stopped as he aimed his palms towards the ground which caused a massive rush of high speeding winds to burst from them which in turn sent the Kuraichi rocketing into the air. It wasn't long before X landed back down in front of the students to continue "…that happens"

X was replied by applause from his students and with a smile he and Yori continued to do their days work of teaching for these students would one day become the new Ninja of Yamakagure.

* * *

Meanwhile within the great hidden leaf village Konoha. Retired police captain Keikan Shimasu was preparing to settle down to bed.

Keikan was a grumpy old man who did not care much for people he used to help. He just enjoyed beating up criminals and do it legally. The old man had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his wrinkled aged body and with another towel began lightly dabbing his thin Grey hair until the phone rang. He picked up the receiver and in a rough old voice replied.

"Hello…you want me to come the academy to teach the students about the police force….? I don't think so, I've gotten better things to do then waste my time with tomorrows criminals so FUCK OFF!!" With that he slammed the phone down and continued to babble to himself. "Stupid kids expecting me to see them when I'm supposed to retired…"

Unknown to Keikan a dark figure was lurking through the village and had its sights set on him. It jumped from rooftop to rooftop until arriving at the old captains home and with ease entered through a window that was left a jar.

"…Why am I being asked to talk to snot nosed punks anyway!?" continued Keikan as he still complained about being asked to attend the academy for a talk with the students "…I should be getting phone calls asking…no begging for me to be Hokage…" Keikan then opened his medical cabinet and took out some bottle of pills taking ones of different shapes and sizes into his hand "…but no they asked the bitch Tsunade to do it instead!" With that Keikan took all the pills in his mouth and with a gulp of water swallowed them. "…don't worry though, my day will come soon" Was the last thing he said as he closed the cabinet only to see in the mirror the image of a man standing behind him who said in a neutral tone.

"That is something we both agree on!" Keikan quickly spun around and screamed.

"Holy Shit!!" However water that had dripped from his body had caused the ground to become wet and the lack of friction forced the old man to slip and land harshly on the tiled floor.

"Good evening…Captain" It was then the former captain got a good look at the intruder in shock. He saw as the long black clock with red clouds covered his entire body and a straw hat obscured view of his face.

"WHO ARE YOU!!" He demanded as he scrambled back to his phone until words from the figure made that seem pointless.

"Don't worry we won't be getting any interruptions…captain!" Keikan snapped back again as he was named by is former rank again.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT!?" He shouted in demand as the figure began slowly removing his hat.

"That was your title remember? When we first met all those years ago…" it was then the figure had removed his hat and revealed his eyes. The eyes that were red with a black X and a small white pupil in the middle, around the center of the X was a small circle. These eyes Keikan recognized immediately.

"…you….it is you…" was all the old man cut utter as his last words as the young man starring back at him interrupted.

"…a ghost from your haunted past!!"

* * *

Back in Yamakagure X and Yori had done with their day of teaching the young students and were now on their way home until Yori turned to X.

"Do you think those new student will do ok in their graduation exams?" With that X looked up to the sky with a chuckle.

"Yeah, those kids will do fine…" However before X could continue the two were stopped by a puff of smoke that erupted in front of them which soon turned out to be one of the Yamakage's personal jounin.

"X and Yori. The Yamakage has requested your presence immediately!" Not giving them a chance to reply he was off in another puff of smoke and X and Yori wasted no time heading towards the Yamakage's office.

When they arrived they could see in Sensai's face that this was a serious matter.

"X, Yori…" He said as he saw his two chunin had entered the room "..Please come in I have an important mission for the two of you…" It was a young girl long black hair and chocolate brown eyes in a long tattered pink and white kimodo walked around from behind the Sensai's chair with dirt glazing her face. "…this is princess Hana Shinji from the kingdom of Brew in the Iron country. Her kingdom has been invaded by an army of bandits, she manage to escape but now the bandits have put out a bounty on her!"

X and Yori gasped at this news as Sensai handed X a piece of paper with a picture of the young princess and it made him ask.

"But Sensai wouldn't that make this and A-Rank mission?" X paused as Sensai nodded his head. "Not that I'm complaining but why are chunin being chosen for an A-Rank mission when a jounin should be chosen?"

Sensai arose from his seat and walked toward a nearby window.

"It is true that the two of you only got A-Rank missions under certain circumstances, however for this mission Princess Shinji has requested you do this mission X" That caught X by surprise, he had never met this girl before so how did she know about him.

"Me…" X replied "…why me?" It was then the young girl stood in front of the two chunin and replied in a shakey voice.

"Because you are the wielder of the Silfarion blade, and thus the only one who can defeat the one leading the bandits" It was then Yori stepped forward.

"Why? What is so special about the leader of a bunch of bandits?" Hana turned to Yori with a tone of concern replied.

"Because the leader just so happens to posses a sword known as…Raikiri!"

Both Yori and X gasped to here this, Yori knew that the Raikiri was a powerful sword and was the sister blade to the Silfarion. X was more surprised however because he already knew that his friend Ron Mitarashi was the owner of that blade unlike Yori. X quickly look towards the Yamakage.

"When do we leave?" With that the Sensai approached the desk and picking the mission scroll threw it to X who caught it instantly as he answered.

"As soon as possible!" With that confirmed X turned to Yori.

"OK Yori come with me back to our place. Princess would you please meet Yori and I at the east gate in one hour? We need to prepare for our mission"

"Of course I shall meet you there in an hour" With that Yori and X left the office to go on with their preparations to embark to the country of iron where they would encounter the Raikiri blade.

* * *

Back in Konoha and the law enforcements had tapped off the home of retired captain Keiken Shimasu, and people were being kept away for within this building lay the lifeless corpse of the owner.

Standing outside the building were two figures, one wore a strange animal mask with a black cloak while the other wore a different style of mask and a white cloak. These two were Anbu agents.

The two entered the building as the Anbu agent in the black cloak turned to the one in the white who was holding a clipboard in his hand and asked.

"So, what is the situation here?" The White hood Anbu agent began rustling through the papers which had all the details of this crime.

"Keiken Shimasu was Captain of the Konoha police force for thirty years, been retired for six months, cause of death was a single stab through the chest…" The man paused as they entered the bathroom and stopped at the pool of blood that had spread out from the lifeless body of the old retired captain with his chest baring a single stabbing wound with a strange black rose protruding from it. "…this rose was also left and it looks like he was stabbed in the back"

That left the Anbu in the black to start thinking.

"In the back? Could be symbolic, did Shimasu have any enemies?" He asked only to have his question answered by one of the police enforcers.

"Start with any criminal in Konoha and go from there, not a lot of people liked Shimasu-Sama, I mean he was a great captain and all but he was also an arrogant dick!"

"And what about the rose?" Asked the white cloak wearing Anbu which caused the enforcer to shrug.

"Beats me, that's your job" He said as he left to carry out the rest of his duties.

The two agents looked back at the dead body in wonder until in a puff of smoke erupted infront of them and was soon replaced with another Anbu agent wearing another mask with horns and a long brown cloak. The other two looked on in confusion until the black cloaked one spoke.

"Can we help you comrade?"

"Actually I came to help you…" Said the recently arrived Anbu as he pulled out a scroll from his cloak "…I'm investigating the murder of one of our own, a retired Anbu agent who had moved to America was murdered a few days ago. I was lost at where to look then heard of this case…" Before the agent could continue he was cut off by his black cloaked comrade.

"…I don't mean to sound so heartless over the death of one of our own, but what does this have to do with my case?"

"Simple, they both have the same M.O…" He replied as he past the scroll on "…both killed in the same style and both with that strange black rose left on their person. Comrade I think these two were killed…by the same person!"

* * *

At the east gate of Yamakagure the young Princess Hana Shinji awaited for the two ninja assigned to her mission. It was then the Jounin chosen to take care of her said.

"You ok there Princess Shinji?" The guard asked as the shy timid girl looked up and nodded lightly.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just worried if these two ninja are going to be able to help me" She then heard the chuckling of her Jounin company.

"I wouldn't worry about it, X and Yori have become the pride of this village…" He looked at the Princess who titled her head in wonder at his meaning. "…X and Yori were both once considered outcasts of the village although truth about both their pasts were made secret from them, secretly the village both hated and feared them I was one of them, but after seeing the things these two do and the risks they have gone through for this village, myself as well as the rest of the village has begun to except them as a part of this village" Princess Hana grew confused.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked as the jounin smiled and looked up to the sky.

"Because if I, one who knew of their history can learn to trust them in their skills to succeed in this mission, you can too" He offered her a warm smile which she returned. She could see how sincere this man was being and some how she knew she could trust his words and it was then she noticed two cloak wearing figure approach her. It was X and Yori and over their normal garments the two wore full body cloaks with the hoods down. X's cloak was Grey while Yori's was brown.

"What are those cloaks for?" The princess asked as the two ninja stopped before her.

"Well seeing as how those bandits have put a bounty out on you I thought what better way to get deep into the kingdom then act as bandits. There is just one little thing…" X paused as he threw his clock back revealing the rope and rag in his arms "…you have to play the part of the prisoner" He chuckled.

Much to Hana's confusion she soon found X wrapping her hands with the rope in a strange knot.

"It is a little tight" She asked as X offered her a wink of the eye.

"It is meant to be, but you see it is known as a 'fake' knot, it looks and feels like a tight knot, but all you have to do is bring your wrists as close together as you can the quickly pull away and the knot will come undone try it"

And with that Hana did as instructed first pushing her wrist close to one another then pulling them apart only to see the rope loosen and fall to the ground. X picked it up again and retied the knot.

"See not a problem, if we get attacked and you need to get away you can remove the binds and run ok?" After receiving a nod from the shy princess X took the lead that was attached the binds and he and Yori raised their hoods over their heads and began across the bridge as X turned back to Hana to say in confidence.

"Now let's go save your kingdom!"

* * *

"So what do we have here doctor? Were they killed by the same person?" Asked the Black cloak wearing Anbu agent as he stood in the morgue of Konoha as the dead bodies of a retired Anbu agent and retired Police captain lay on separate b eds next to each other as an elder lady, with short curly white hair looked through her notes with her green eyes.

Dr Joan Parker was the head of the morgue at Konoha and had been doing the autopsy on both Keiken and the retired Anbu agent who's body had been transported from America. She turned to the agent who was questioning her.

"Well they were defiantly killed by the same blade…do you see the entrance and exit wounds…?" She said as she pointed towards the wounds the bottom seemed to have a strange burn upon it. "…This indicates that the blade was a Katana but a very unique one, you see at the bottom of the wound with the burn marks? Well the flesh is jagged which shows that the blunt side of the Katana was made serrated like a saw, but the burn marks our a sign that this side of the sword had chakra flowing through it!" This surprised the agent.

"What kind of weapon has Chakra flowing through it like that?" Hearing that question caused the woman to frown almost as if thinking of a bad memory.

"There is one clan who made weapons like this…" Before she could continue however she was cut off by the agent who already knew which clan she meant.

"…it's impossible for this blade to have been made by that clan and you know it!"

"Well from what I'm seeing here tells me otherwise…was there anything else you needed?" Joan asked as the Anbu agent approached her.

"Yes there is…" He then pulled out one of the black roses left recovered from Keiken's body. "…You were once a part-time Gardner correct?"

Joan's eyes snapped open wide as she gazed upon this flower, she felt her very soul quiver as she saw it.

"It's…it's a Yami Bara, there almost extinct. The only place you can find these now are at the Konoha Public green house" She replied as the agent place the evidence in a plastic bag and sealed it.

"He left them at both deaths and I've never seen a flower like it before. Well anyway I better be off. Goodnight Doctor"

And with that the Agent left leaving the Joan there alone with her thoughts. She felt her breaths shorten and her heart race. Without a second thought she picked up her keys and left her place of work and headed home.

* * *

X, Yori and Hana had been traveling for two days and were now only another two days away from the Kingdom of Brew.and although Hana was still bound her mouth gag was removed as X and her were talking.

"So Hana, is it true the iron country produces the most refine metals in the world?" X asked which Hana happily nodded to.

"Yes our greatest trades is our metals that go to make some of the best weapons around, although nothing compared to the great swords made by your clan X-San but still good. There is something in our soil that makes the metal rich and some even think it is even denser then diamond and…" Hana however was soon cut off as X quickly replaced the gag back on her mouth and whispered.

"We have company…" X surveyed the surroundings as he listened to the light breeze brushing against the trees, bushes and the fabrics of the cloaks Yori and he are wearing until eventually he felt the intent to kill come from above.

The hooded figure held a long Katana with a black handle the blade seemed to sparkle as it shinned in the sunlight. It was primed down and aiming for X but after a loud clang of metal striking metal the figure found himself being parryed away.

The figured slide along the ground until it came to a stop and looked over towards X and thought to himself.

"_What just happened, what knocked me back…_" It was then he looked over towards X and saw that his hand was inside his Grey cloak and gripped around the handle of a black sword. The figure was shocked when he put two and two together. "…_I don't believe it, he pulled out his sword deflected my attack then put it back again quicker then I could see it! This guy is good, I don't think I stand a chance…time for my back-up plan_"

It was then the figure spoke in a tone that Hana recognized.

"You're pretty good buddy, but as good as you are you don't stand a chance so how about you give me the girl?"

X looked back at his 'prisoner' who was standing behind Yori then turned back to the hooded figure.

"Sorry but I need her" it was then the hooded figure grabbed the scruff of his cloak and threw it away revealing himself. Hana's eyes snapped open wide as she recognized this person, however being gagged she could not speak up.

The young man had long shoulder lengh brown hair and brown eyes and her wore long baggy black pants with a white button shirt over which he wore a long black coat with the sleeves torn off. He then held his sword out in front of him and spoke.

"I worn you though friend…this sword is very unique" He said with a smirk as X returned it then began slowly reaching for his second blade.

"Oh? And what is so special about it?" He asked as his fingers came within inch's of grasping the blade handle.

"It happens to be the legendary Silfarion Blade!!" That caused X's hand to stop. Knowing full well he was in fact holding the Silfarion blade he knew his opponent was lying.

"Really? Well I've always wanted to test my skills against that sword. So let's do it!" This shocked the figure as he replied.

"Re…really? Ok then, LET'S GO!!" And with that the young man charged towards the mountain ninja and X charged him.

Hana began to to fear for the safety of this stranger but still could not talk from the gag but then remembered that knot that X had placed on her was easy to escape from she watched as these two sword wielders collided.

The man swung his sword towards X who knocked the blade from him with ease.

Hana watched as the sword spun in mid-air and X already had his sword primed to stab his opponent. She did as before and brought her wrists together then pulled them apart to loosen the ropes, she then tore off the gag and screamed at the top of her voice.

"X STOP!!!"

The brown haired young man froze as he watch the black sword whistle past his head and even cut a few strands of his hair off.

X watched as the princess ran in front of him and got in between him and this stranger and threw her arms around him in a hug then turned her head back to him.

"X this is my brother…Vincent Shinji

* * *

Konoha and in the home of Dr Joan Parker where she had left work early still shocked at the sight of that rose. Something about that rose had terrified her to the extent that she had to leave.

Now the night was growing and Joan had gone and locked every door and window to her house before going into a wardrobe where beyond the clothes that were hung there was a safe. Joan rotated the front knob with the right combination until it clicked and was opened revealing nothing but a simple red book. She removed it and stared at it's cover saying to herself.

"So many years I've hidden from what I did…now it seems I cannot hide anymore" Resting the book on a mantel next to her bed Joan got changed into a night gown and drifted off to sleep however it was not a dream that welcomed her slumber but a memory of a happier time.

* * *

**13 Years ago**

The Kuraichi clan, one of the main clans of the Konoha society. Joan Parker although a fully qualified Doctor was here as a part time Gardner. Every day before starting work dealing with the dead she would come to the private compound and tend to the gardens.

_Today was no different and Joan was picking weeds from a garden when she heard a familiar voice calling her._

"_Miss Joan!!" She looked over to see a bright green eyed boy with short light brown hair running towards her with a happy smile on his face which made her own smile as well._

"_Senban, hello how are you?" She asked as the young man approached her, stopping to catch his breath before speaking._

"_I'm great Miss Joan look…" It was then Senban revealed his chuunin flak jacket to Joan "…I passed the chuunin exams today!" Joan looked on overjoyed. Her relationship with this young man had become very strong and she was almost like a second mother to him._

"_Oh Senban that's wonderful I'm so proud of you. The only other Kuraichi to become a Chuunin at this age was your father. In fact this is the anniversary of him becoming a chuunin"_

"_Yeah what a coincidence huh?" Senbon replied only to have Joan say._

"_There is no such thing as coincidence, only the illusion of coincidence. You were promoted because you earned it and never forget that. Now have you come to help me with the gardening like always? Or is that above a chuunin" She chuckled as Senban bowed respectively._

"_Of course Miss Joan, in fact now that I'm a Chuunin I must stay even truer to my obligations" His words made Joan smile warmly. He really was proud to be a chunnin and at only 12 years old too._

"_Well good…" She replied "…then you can start by pulling those weeds over there" As Senban Kuraichi began pulling weeds next to his dear older friend he had to ask._

"_Oh by the way Miss Joan, how is my Yami Bara doing?" _

"_It is doing fine Senban, I've been taking good care of it while you were training for the exams" The news seemed to sooth the young boy._

"_Oh good…" he then allowed his eyes to drift off into the clouds "…one day I wanna grow a whole bunch of Yami Bara Roses and give them to the people closest to me" Joan always liked hearing these words. To know that someone was so passionate about flowers especially one as rare as the Yami Bara, she knew that when she eventually retired from gardening it would be left in safe hands. The hands of Senban Kuraichi"_

* * *

**Present Day**

Something then disturbed Joan's slumber, her eyes slowly cracked open to see she had awoken from her deluging in memories. She looked into the darkness of her room and could almost feel a daunting presence which she recognized. To the shadows she whispered.

"It's you isn't it…? You've come to kill me?" It was then a familiar voice from her past whispered back.

"Yes…" Joan felt a tear trickle down her cheek at that news and smiled.

"…thank God"

* * *

At the undisclosed location in Konoha, two of the three Anbu agents investigating the two linked murders were busy going through hundreds of files trying to find a connection until the one wearing the white cloak slammed another file on his desk.

"Dammit! All these files and still nothing on how these two are linked! It's a safe bet to say they never even met!"

It was then his black cloaked partner calmed him.

"Something links these two for them to be killed, and we have to find out what, then use that to determine the killers next target!" Suddenly bursting through the door was the brown cloaked Anbu holding a single file and sounding panicked.

"I'VE GOT IT…I KNOW WHAT LINKS THESE TWO MEN!!" After calming down and getting the attention of his colleges he continued. "All records of it were destroyed except for this classified Anbu copy" He placed the file down upon the desk.

"Well then…" Said the black cloak agent "…what is it!?" Hearing that question dawn him he looked up slowly and gulped heavy.

"Well…they were both involved in the assassination…of the Kuraichi clan!" The room fell deathly silent when the word 'Kuraichi' came up. The White cloak spoke.

"Are you suggesting the killer is a…a…" He was cut off though as the brown cloak spoke.

"…it DOES explain the strange blade used for both murders. I mean only a Kuraichi could make such a sword!" The Black cloak spoke.

"But the only Kuraichi left alive is now a resident of Yamakagure…" It was now time for the Brown cloak to interrupt his black cloaked partner.

"…which brings me to think that maybe…there is another" The idea that there was another Kuraichi brought fear into the air as their fought about this. Soon the Black cloak had a question.

"Does that file contain everyone involved in that mission?" The brown nodded.

"Yes and nearly everyone is dead, as well as the two we are investigating let is not forget that some years after that the Ulciha clan were all killed by Itachi and that was every member that were involved in killing the Kuraichi's. However there is one person left on the list…Dr Joan Gardner!" The Black's eyes snapped open on hearing this.

"The Coroner!?" He said to have a nod of the head answer him.

"Yeah, she used to be a part time Gardner for the Kuraichi clan and it was her who let in the Ulciha's through the back entrance the night they were all killed. Thirteen years to this day too come to think of it"

"Oh my god I just saw her…" before the Black could continue the phone rang and he picked it up. "…Hello?"

"Yes I'm calling from the Konoha Public green house, you contacted me and demanded I call you should something strange happen…" Said the voice on the other line.

"Yes, what is it?" He replied.

"Well we have had a theft, but the only thing stolen was…a Yami Bara Rose" With that the Black slammed the phone down and turned to his colleagues.

"Holy Shit….he is there!"

* * *

Dr Joan Parker sat in her bed that was bathing in light shadows, as the moonlight slipped through the shutters on her window she spoke to the other figure who's features were made the calm white glow resting against it. The figure was a wearing a long black cloak with red clouds on it and a stray hat, but it was the eyes. The eyes is what she knew the most, the red with the black X and black circle around the center. The Shoutengan.

"After what happened…after what I did, I thought about killing myself. I only thought you would be captured and investigated, I swear to you…read my journal…" it was then the figure interrupted her in a stoic tone

"What they did, was only possible thanks to your help!"

"I can't believe I didn't investigate things myself. I should have known your clan would never betray use. I could've saved them all if I had just tried…"

"I've not come for what you hoped to have done, I've come for what you did!" Joan soon chuckled at the events that had conspired this day.

"You know, I got one of your Roses today, I wasn't sure you were the murderer until I saw it…thirteen years ago today I helped in the destruction of your clan…such a coincidence that I should've got it today…"

"As you once taught me Joan, there are no coincidences…" The figure replied as it approached her from the shadows and sat on the bed "…only the illusion of it, I have another Rose…and this one is for you" He then handed the black rose to the Doctor who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Her voice trembled out.

"I killed you ten minutes ago…" he replied revealing a needle that Joan assumed had poison in it "…while you slept." Joan then watched as the Shoutengan eyes faded away revealing the green eyes she befriended so many years ago.

"Will there be any pain?" She asked as the tears fell from her cheeks.

"No" He replied as his own eyes began to glaze with tears.

"Thankyou. Is it so meaningless to apologies?" She asked to which the figures hands came out from the cloak and held hers tightly. Joan watched as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"It's never meaningless" He replied with his tone sounding more like a whimper.

Joan then took the hands that held hers tightly and looked deep into his tear soaked eyes with her own and whispered.

"I'm so sorry…Senban Kuraichi" He eyes soon slowly closed shut until Senban felt her grip loosen as Joan Parker life faded from her, until there was nothing.

* * *

After breaking into the home of Dr Joan Parker the three Anbu agents found themselves in her bedroom only to see they were too late.

Joan lay lifeless in her bed with a single Black Rose in her hands which brought confusion to the brown.

"I don't get it, this one wasn't stabbed like the others?" The black then saw the small book left on the side, this small red leather bound book had one word stitched in gold on the front 'Diary'

"Could it be a copycat?" Said the White but it was then the black spoke up.

"No, he cared about this one…" While reading the diary he spoke again "…I'm afraid our biggest fear has come to pass, I know who we are looking for. Senban Kuriachi".

* * *

In a forest the country of Iron X, Yori, Vin and Hana had set up camp and were preparing for the next day.

Things had been fixed between X and Vin as soon as Hana explained to her brother that X and Yori were actually ninja who were going to help them retake the kingdom Vin apologized and he and X had not stopped talking for the whole journey.

The two had quickly become firm friends and found they had nearly everything in common, the two both loved swords and both made it their weapon of choice X had his Silfarion blade while Vin had what was known as the 'Diamond Kissed' blade. This sword was handed down from father to son, King to Prince and this was no different. The blade was a thin the straight blade and to the untrained eye looked like a normal broad sword however the handle was an onyx black the bottom of which was diamond shaped along with a fine cut diamond crafted into it.

Yori and Hana had settled in for the night and X and Vin had gone off and found a clearing that was on the age of a cliff and over looked more forest area and Vin was answering a question given to him by X with another question.

"Do the Astronauts have weapons?" X looked at Vin with a angered look and replied through his teeth in a tone that was holding back from shouting.

"No!" It was hearing that did Vin reply.

"Then the Cavemen would totally win in a fight" To that X smiled almost with tears in his eyes.

"See I knew there was something about you I liked" He chuckled only to stop as Vin's face seemed to drop as he overlooked the forest that was bathing in a warm orange light as the sun faded away.

"Sorry if I don't seem to cheerful, but my kingdom is still at the mercy of those bandits and there is nothing I can do to stop them" It was then X revealed a revelation he had made about the young prince.

"Which makes me ask, why do you carry such a fine blade if you don't know how to use it?" Vin looked back at X in shock.

"H..how did you…"

"…you don't seem to know the basics of you blade. When you made your attack you came from above and simple swung you blade. Then when that didn't work you resorted to try and use fear by claiming you held the Silfarion blade…" X was about to continue until Vin cut in.

"…Now wait a minute I DO know the basics but I mean come on there no help in a real fight…" in that second Vin felt his feet give out from under him, and the ground suddenly impacted with his behind. The young prince looked up towards X who had pulled his black sword sheath and all from it's home on his hip and had seeped the ground from under him. "…What the hell was that for!?" He demanded as X placed the sword back on his hip.

"I simply quick stepped towards you and broke you ground you know…the basics" Getting up in a huff Vin dusted himself off.

"Ok, ok but that was only cause I weren't ready…" To that X simply chuckled.

"Fine then I'll give you time to get ready…" Vin used his time wisely and placed his feet firmly apart and primed his sword only to find X had not moved an inch.

"Go on then, get into a stance" He said as X looked down at his own posture.

"I'm in it. A true swordsman always maintains a firm posture and is always ready, it was doing that which saved me from you the first time we met"

Vin wasted no time and charged towards X with his sword primed to cut him down. However as he reached X the mountain ninja simple side stepped to the right and just as he had done before used his sheathed sword to swipe Vin's legs from under him.

As Vin rubbed his behind from it meeting the ground again X stood over him and placed his sword back on his hip.

"The basics is the most important aspect of being a swordsman, and we ain't leaving this spot until you improve" Vin had then caught on to what X was suggesting.

"Are you going to train me?" X smirked toward the prince who had now become a good friend to him.

"Not if you stay on the ground like that" He replied with a chuckle. Vin and X then spent the entire night training unknowing to the two girls sleeping at the camp site.

* * *

The next day and the four had arrived just outside the giant gates of the great kingdom. Vin had acquired a cloak to conceal his face and X had placed Hana back in her roped restraints using the 'trick' knot.

"Ok so do we all know the plan?" Asked X as Yori took over.

"Hai, we go to the main gate and demand to see the leader to claim the bounty for the princess. When we meet him you defeat him and kick all the bandits out and we go back to Yamakagure for pizza!" Yori soon looked up to see the confused glances she got back from X and the others until she replied "What?"

"You added pizza to my plan!?" X asked as Yori who soon went sheepish to reply innocently.

"Yes" X rubbed his chin before saying.

"I like it…" Vin and Hana looked over towards each other with confused and worried expressions on their faces at the fact that these two discussing pizza were the ninja who were going to help save their kingdom.

A few minutes later and the four were approaching the huge gates only to be stopped by a large man wearing a mask and the clothes of a bandit.

"HALT!" He shouted which brought the party to a stop. "You's people are about to walk on private property owned by non other then King Bandit himself" Vin's fist clenched as he heard this bandit talk about his home a free land as private property of someone else. It was then X answered.

"We're bounty hunters, here to collect the bounty on this princess" X then handed the bounty notice that Hana had given him. "I'm Dwayne, and those two are Leland and Beth" After the guard had checked the bounty and confirmed it was in fact the princess he returned a stern gaze to X.

"Fine leave her with me and that guy there will deal with your gold" He said pointing to another group of bandits. This however was not X's plan.

"NO! I want to see your boss, this King Bandit. Let's see how royal he is!?" The large man grunted at this arrogance but soon decided it would be fun to see this guy get pummeled by his boss.

"Fine, right this way" He said leading them into the gate. However as the gang passed him the bandit took a look at the princess and soon her knot and noticed something a miss about it. "HEY! That is a trick knot! Why would you but her in a trick knot…!? Unless…DECEPTION!!"

"SHIT!!" Was all X could say and in that second the three slung away their cloaks revealing them in their true attire.

X wasted no time kicking the large bandit in the face knocking him out instantly. Vin then turned around to see the two bandits that were pointed out earlier were now charging towards them but Yori was on hand and quickly appeared in front of them and took the out with a kick chop to their heads.

"Come on!" X shouted "Let's go see the king" The gang took off in a run and Vin ran alongside X to ask.

"Whatever happened to your perfect plan!?"

"How was I to know the guard would be a knot expert!" X replied "Yori, you run behind the princess, Vin you join her and I'll stay up front" The others wasted no time getting into the formation set by X and soon all four were running down the main street of the great kingdom. It was here where the bandits began coming out the wood works.

Soon Vin and Hana found countless bandits in midair and descending upon them, Vin grabbed his sister and prepared for the impact but then watched with amazement as Yori and X appearing in mid air with the swords at the ready. It didn't take long for the two mountain ninja to knock out the threatening bandits who now lay in a pile.

However as soon as they landed X and Yori soon saw they were surrounded by hundreds of bandits all with their weapons primed. Vin soon pulled out his sword and all free were ready for a fight until a voice shouted over the heard which seemed to settle them.

"Stand down men, these four got this far I may as well see what they want"

As the crowd of men split apart like the red sea a single individual walked in, he wore tattered brown samurai Armour and his Grey hair was long and thick locked with his brown eyes locked on the four. X also noticed on this mans back was a large broad sword with lightning bolts carved into the metal. X made all the assumptions needed to reply.

"So you must be the Bandit King?" The King simply chuckled as he spoke.

"Indeed I'm and looking at you from the Forehead protectors from both Yamakagure and the scarred one from Konoha, you must be X Kuraichi? I've heard a lot about you"

It was hearing X's name did the bandits begin to talk among themselves until one came out from the crowd and asked.

"Is it true you once defeated the hundred bandit gang a few years back and….AGH!!" He was cut off however when out of nowhere the Bandit King had planted a fist in the mans stomach and spoke keeping his calm tone.

"Now now these ninja are not here to make small talk…" X then inter-vined.

"No, we are here to take back the kingdom from you…" King Bandit then decided to continue.

"Actually you are going to return the Prince and Princess to me and leave while you still have your lives!" With that he drew his blade and pointed it towards X. "This is the one and only Raikiri blade and it is the greatest blade on the planet!" X simply smirked at this remark.

"In that case I know how we can settle this…" He said as he threw his coat tails back to reveal his twin swords "…a one on one duel, no Gen or Ninjutsu's just pure skill of the blade, if you lose you and your group leave this kingdom and never return!" This challenge amused the Bandit King as he lifted the blade and hung it over his shoulder.

"Very well but what if I win?" To that X unsheathed his swords and stabbing them in the ground said.

"I will give you these…the Silfarion Blade! Yori will leave and I will swear to join you and your group AND you take Princess Hana and Prince Vin Shinji as prisoners!" Those stakes shocked everyone including Yori. X was never the gambling type so putting so much on this suggested he was either very confident about his skills, or he knew something no one else did about the Bandit King.

King Bandit thought about this and decided owning both the Raikiri and the Silfarion swords would make him the most feared man in the fire country. However he couldn't notice X's confidence and decided to add something to almost guarantee his victory.

"Deal on the condition that you can NOT use your own swords in this fight and must use another!" For all the shock that became everyone from hearing that it was doubled when X replied.

"Deal!" After a gasp from Yori, Hana and Vin the King smiled and prepped his sword.

"Very well prepare yourself!" He was confused however when X began to walk away from him. "What are you doing!? Come here and fight!" To which X simply stopped and not even turning round to face him replied.

"I never said I would be facing you!" Vin got worried as X was stood next to him "Prince Vin will take you on!" With that the others bandits burst out laughing so did the bandit King but soon stopped and looked with confidants towards the young prince as he prepped his sword.

"Very well little Prince on guard!" Vin put on a confident smile but through his teeth whispered to X.

"What are you thinking!? I can't beat this guy especially if he has the Raikiri blade!" It was then to Vin's confusion did X chuckle and replied in a very coy tone.

"Why Vin, surely you of all people can see what this so called 'King' is doing?" Vin thought about that for a moment until it hit him as to X's meaning and he entered the circle created by the bandits and drew his sword.

"Ok then Bandit King! Let's do this!!" To that the Bandit King swung his sword with all his strengh.

Vin was able to deflect the strike and another and another. However tried to preform a fancy move by spinning his blade. The Bandit King simply smirked and quickly side stepped to avoid the attack only to deal a punch to the Princes face sending him flying back to the ground. The King leapt into the air with his sword ready to stab Vin through the chest. The Prince however was prepared as he thrusted his legs high into the air and planted both feet in the King's gut and caused him to stumble back with a winded gut.

"Not bad Prince…" Said the King as he straightened himself up again "…but do you really think you can defeat the great Raikiri blade!?" As Vin scrambled to one knee and smirked back to reply.

"No, I don't think I could defeat the real Raikiri blade! Good thing for me though….THAT IS NOT THE RAIKIRI BLADE!!" The Bandit King clenched his teeth in a panic as he whispered enough for Vin to hear but not the other bandits.

"How did you know!?" Vin just smiled.

"Simple, I tried that trick so I can see it a mile off! Now I'm going to beat your fake ass!!"

It was that which caused the King to nod toward two of his subordinates as a signal for them to attack Vin, which they did.

Vin shielded himself and expected the end but when nothing but the sound of grunting could be heard Vin looked up to see Yori and X dealing with a the two bandits and knocked them away.

As they landed X and Yori took positions on opposite sides of circle and X shouted to all the other bandits planning on helping their leader.

"This is a one on one fight between the Prince and the Bandit King! Anyway else caught interfering will have to deal with Yori and me!" That was enough to force the men to take a step as they saw Yori was cracking her knuckles with an evil smile on her face. By then the King had rose to his feet with a sick smile on his face.

"You know Vin you and I have something in common…" He paused to see Vin raise an eyebrow "…we are both Kings!" That caused both Vin and Hana to gasp in shock.

"You mean…" Vin said as his voice trembled all. Hana could do was cover her mouth and feel tears stream from her eyes.

"…That's right your father is dead! Because I killed him and it was fun AHAHAHAHA!!!" Vin felt nothing but rage consume him as his knuckles turned white from gripping his blade so tightly.

"You…You…YOU BASTARD!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU…" However before he could charge again he heard X shouting to him.

"VIN! Don't succumb to revenge, trust me I've been there and I know what he is trying to do, he wants to throw you off! Block it out and fight on through!" Hana then through her tears screamed to her brother.

"He's right Brother!! You can't let this effect you in this fight. I BELIEVE IN YOU BROTHER!!" Hearing these words Vin quickly whipped away the tears and primed his sword.

"I hate you…but I'm going to beat you! Not just for my friends…but for my KINGDOM!!" Vin wasted no time running toward the King and began to swing his blade. The King however simply deflected the attacks without effort. X could see that Vin was still trying to be fancy with his attacks.

The Bandit King began to strike back, with Vin barely able to keep up with the on coming strikes until he lost his footing and fell to the ground. He looked up as the King brought his sword down, Vin however held his blade out in front of himself quick enough to block the attack. His sword and arms trembled as he did his best to push back the King's sword. It was then X shouted.

"Remember the basics Vin! Brake his ground!!"

Hearing that Vin saw his feet were near the King's and lashing out quickly he swept the Kings legs out from under him. Vin quickly jumped to his feet and stabbed the ground where the King was lying. However he was able to roll backwards and dodge the attack.

When the King had returned to his feet he found Vin coming back at him for an attack. He deflected it but stepped back only to find Vin had place his foot between his legs and behind him where his foot was going to go. This caused the King to stumble back.

After the King had regained his footing he looked back up to notice that Vin had placed his sword back in its sheath and his feet firmly on the ground in a stern stance. X recognized this as the pose he had taken when he and Vin were training in the forest.

The King ran towards Vin after losing his patience but Vin maintained a calm look on his face as he side stepped to the right Milli-seconds before the King's sword came down on him. Then taking the sword and its cover from his waist he swung it down and took the ground from under the Bandit King causing him to crash to the floor.

Just as the King realized he was on the floor he felt the prickling of a sword tip press against his throat, he followed it up to the owner of the blade to see he had be beaten by the Vin Shinji. In that moment he expected the new King to take his life but was surprised to see Vin return his sword to it place on his hip.

"You lose Bandit! Get you men and leave by order of the King!!" Vin turned and walked away from his defeated foe. The Bandit King however was not pleased and jumped to with his sword at the ready and ran to the unprepared Vincent.

"You fool! I'AM THE KING!!!" As Vin turned around and saw the falling blade he braced himself until the blade seem to stop in mid-air both Kings were shocked by this until into view came X who had grabbed the blade with both his palms. X then shot a look of disgust over to the bandit King.

"You dare call yourself a swordsman with such underhanded tactics!? You dare insult my clan my trying to pass this blade off as the Raikiri Blade!? Vin Shinji has not only proven here he is he better swordsman then you but a better man now….GET OUT!!" X then threw the Bandit King to the floor without effort. X now stood over the scared Bandit.

"Now why don't you tell me who is really behind this?" X said which surprised Vin who hadn't noticed the other Bandits were already scattering as Yori decided to kick them all out by force.

"Wh…what do you mean!?" Asked the Bandit King to which X pulled out his black sword and placed its tip right toward the Kings throat.

"These Bandits were following you because they feared you, but the fear didn't belong to you it belonged to someone else. Someone who was pulling your strings and conducted all this, now who was it!?"

"I can't tell you! He would kill me!" The King replied only to feel X's blade press slightly more on his throat.

"He isn't the one pointing a sword to your throat is he? At least this way you can get a head start!" The pressure of X's sword became to much for the King to bare.

"OK OK, I was being told what to do by a man named Orochimaru!" That named pieced through X's heart until Vin broke the silence to ask.

"Who is Orochimaru" X simply continued to stare down toward the bandit King until he felt a presence watching. He looked up toward the huge castle that lay in the center of the kingdom and saw that on the roof looking down stood a man with pale skin wearing strange pale green clothes but his most noticeable feature was the fact both his arms appeared to be dead and lifeless. Some how X knew one thing, that was Orochimaru!

After looking down and watching the whole thing Orochimaru knew he had lost this one and that he had been spotted by the ninja leading this assault. Orochimaru turned to leave only to his shock see that the ninja he was just looking down upon had now appeared behind him on a slightly higher part of the building looking down at him with a very serious look on his face.

"So, you must be Orochimaru?" He said in a tone that did its best to hold back the hatred X had for this man.

"That's correct…" Orochimaru replied while maintaining his cool unemotional tone "…and it looks like you have won back the Kingdom, a shame really I was planning on using this kingdoms resources to supply my men with better weapons but it appears that isn't going to happen! I commend you skills though, enough so that I have decided not to kill you, now I'm going to leave and…" However before Orochimaru could continue X screamed in his interruption.

"…YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!" Orochimaru simply turned back and looked at him a chuckled sickly.

"I've been doing that a lot recently, you'll have to be more accurate" The seemed to calm X down as he simply smirked back and closed his eyes.

"Accurate? Then all you have to do is look into my eyes…" Orochimaru was confused at first but as soon as he had figured X continued. "…The eyes, of the Shoutengan!!" As X snapped his eyes open Orocimaru found his mouth doing the same as he gazed into eyes he had thought once rid of. In shock he screamed in a panic.

"No….I killed you! I killed you all!! Those eyes! Not those eyes again!" before anymore could be said however a Kunai landed in front of X with a tag on it, after burning for a few seconds an explosion of smoke erupted in his face.

Then Orochimaru felt the presence of his servant Kabuto standing next to him who said to him.

"Orochimaru-Sama! Let us attack him now while he can't see us!" But much to Kabuto's reply Orochimaru shouted.

"You fool, you cannot fool his eyes! I'm in no state to face him! We must go…NOW!!" And with that the two disappeared into the forest on the outside of the Kingdom as X used his 'Demon Whirlwind Jutsu' to disburse the smoke.

X soon landed back on ground level and joined the others until Yori approached and asked.

"Aren't you going after him X?" X simply smiled and patted Yori on the head.

"Nah, our mission was to reclaim the Kingdom of Bru and we did, besides something tells me that I'm meant to face Orochimaru on a much bigger stage. I just wanted him to know that there was one more Kuraichi left!"

* * *

Back at Orochimarus secret base Kabuto was keeping out of his masters way due to the fact that ever since they arrived back Orochimaru had gone into his quarters and started destroying the in a fit of rage.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT I DESTROYED THEM ALL!! BUT THEY ARE AS RELENTLESS AS EVER!!" He soon fell back into his chair and let his dead arms hang down the side as he whispered.

"I thought it were only him….but there is another Kuraichi!"

* * *

As the sun began to set X and Yori had been given the royal treatment from the King Vin Shinji, although still saddened by the death of his father Vin could not show such weakness as the new King. Now the two mountain ninja were standing outside the main gates of the Kingdom with King Vin and Princess Hana who had come to see them off.

"Thankyou both for saving my Kingdom" Said Vin as X and Yori bowed to him respectively.

"We didn't really do anything you majesty…" said X "…you won that fight and you saved the Kingdom"

"We were Just doing our jobs" Yori finished with a smile.

"Well you do your jobs very well" Replied Hana how then bowed back to them along with her brother.

"Yes and as long as I'm in power X and Yori, the two of you are always welcome here"

"Thankyou" The two replied and with one last bow they were off home, back to Yamakagure. However Vin had to ask.

"How did you the Raikiri was a fake X?" Vin asked to which X simply stopped and looked to one side and looked at him through the corner of his eye.

"That blade was made by my clan, I don't need the Shoutengan to see a clear fake! Besides I know the guy with the Raikiri blade and trust me, there is no way he would lose it to some bandit. Take care you Majesty" And with that Yori and X continued on into the forest until they were out of site.

* * *

After 2 days of traveling and it was early morning on the third day and X and Yori had returned home. They had come through the east gate which was the gate they had left through and headed toward the Sensai's office for their mission report.

"Come in you two" Said Sensai after hearing X and Yori who had given a knock on his door. The two ninja entered to find the Yamakage was not alone, with him were three Anbu agents wearing cloaks. One was white the other was black and another was brown.

"What is going on?" X asked as he and Yori walked in.

"X these men are Anbu agents from Konoha who are investigating some murders…" It was then the Anbu agent in the black hood took over.

"…yes three murders have ac cured each of them members of Konoha and all linked to one event"

"And what was that?" Yori asked.

"All three of them were linked to the destroying the Kuraichi clan!" X and Yori couldn't help but gasp in shock. But it was what the Anbu in the White cloak said that caused X to worry.

"We think these were revenge kills too!" It was then X thought of the reason why they were here.

"Wait a minute I didn't do it I've been here at the village and…" X was soon calmed when the Black cloak spoke.

"We know it wasn't you X which brings us to our reason for being here. We believe there is another Kuraichi!" That was something X could not believe. He found himself breathless to hear that there was another Kuraichi out there. The White cloak then spoke.

"Yes and we believe we know who! His name is Senban Ku…." Out of nowhere one of the walls exploded forcing everyone in the room to be sent hurtling across the room.

As the debris settle X slowly made his way to his feet and over to the new hole and looked out to the near by building on to hear a Stoic tone of voice speak.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't my little brother!" As X looked up there he was a tall figure wearing a long black cloak with red clouds on it. The figure had now removed his straw hat and allowed it to fall to the ground and that revealed his features. He had long brown hair that reached his shoulders and his eyes. His eyes were the most shocking, they were the eyes of the Shoutengan! And it was the second level of Shoutengan like his own. The figure then continued to look down upon X until he finally said.

"Good to see you….Rasuto!"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Well that was a long one to do and I'm sorry for the wait. Thanks for you patience. I would like to take this time to thank a certain member of pen name 'Warbird' simply because he has been over the time I've been a writer here on the best reviewer ever, I'm always happy to read a review from him, because his reviews are insightful and honest, he points out what was good about the chapter and what needed improvement and I feel writers never give thanks to their reviewers so here is my thanks to you bro and if there was a Fannie award for best reviewer you would win it.

* * *

Next time on Rokubi: Yamanuchi Chronicles. After years of thinking he was the last, X finally discovers there is another Kuraichi not only that but it is his Brother. Senban Kuraichi, but Senban has come with a deal for X. How will X respond? All is revealed in the next chapter.

**Chapter 6**

**Family Reunion, Kuraichi Vs Kuraichi!**


	6. Family Reunion Kuraichi Vs Kuraichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Naruto but I do however own the characters X Kuraichi and Senban Kuraichi.

* * *

**Previously on Rokubi...**

* * *

_"Itachi!" somebody shouted from the side. Itachi stopped walking towards Ron but kept his eyes on him._

_"What are you doing here?" Itachi said with a stoic voice._

_Ron was able to look behind Itachi and saw somebody standing behind him, another man in a black cloak with red clouds, this one wore a straw hat that hid his features._

_"Leader-sama sent me to deliver a message, you and Kisame are to return to him for new orders immediately" the unknown man said._

_Itachi turned away from Ron and slipped his kunai back into his sleeve._

_"Very well" Itachi said as he started walking away from Ron._

_Ron suddenly felt his body go slack and he fell to the ground. Ron was breathing heavily as he looked up at the man who had probably saved his life by simply delivering a message to his opponent._

_The man with the straw hat stood over Ron and shifted his straw hat up slightly to look at Ron._

_Ron was shocked at what he saw, the mans eyes were blood red and had a black X running through the center with a white pupil in the middle._

_'Shoutengan?' Ron realized._

* * *

_"By the way X, this letter came for you the other day" Yori said as she handed the letter to X who recogonized the hand writing straight away._

_"It's from Ron Mitarashi…" he said as he opened the letter and was shocked to its contents as it read:_

_Dear X_

_How's it going bro? Hope everything is going well for you, just to let you know I got promoted to Chuunin how about that. But anyway that unfortunately is not the reason I'm writing to you, the other day I came into contact with a group known as Akatsuki are you familiar with them? Anyway I was nearly toast when one of it's member Itachi Uchiha had me with some weird form of Sharringan. However I was saved at the last moment when another member issued a call back. X, that member had an eye technique also, one I recogonized to be the Shoutengan. I just thought I would let you know bro._

_Yours faithfully_

_Ron Mitarashi._

_Yori had read the letter and was just as stunned as X to hear this news, after years of X knowing that he was the last of the clan. It turned out to not be true. Somewhere out there…there was another Kuraichi!_

* * *

_Leader turned back towards Senban._

_"Senban, you're next mission is to recruit him… are you sure he shall agree to join?" Leader asked._

_Senban nodded._

_"Yes Leader-sama, Rasuto will join us"_

_"… and if he refuses?" Leader asked._

_"… then I shall persuade him to reconsider" Senban answered._

* * *

_"Well, Well, Well if it isn't my little brother!" As X looked up there he was a tall figure wearing a long black cloak with red clouds on it. The figure had now removed his straw hat and allowed it to fall to the ground and that revealed his features. He had long brown hair that reached his shoulders and his eyes. His eyes were the most shocking, they were the eyes of the Shoutengan! And it was the second level of Shoutengan like his own. The figure then continued to look down upon X until he finally said._

_"Good to see you….Rasuto!"_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Family Reunion!**

**Kuraichi Vs Kuraichi**

"Good to see you, Rasuto" Said the Stoic tone of the figure standing upon a roof near to where the hole in the Yamakage's office had been made. X looked up toward this man who did also possess similar features as X did, except of his long brown hair that surpassed his shoulders but the feature that surprised X the most was his eyes. The eyes were like his. The second level of Shoutengan.

X then could not help but stutter.

"R…Rasuto?" He said in confusion as this man stared down at him with a warm but some how sadistic smile.

"That is your name Rasuto, you real name!" Said the calm tone of Senban Kuraichi.

After killing the three individuals who assisted the Ulciha clan in killing his own, Senban Kuraichi had now come to the village hidden in the mountains and was now staring down at his younger sibling.

"I bet he never told you that did he?" Continued Senban which caused X to look toward the man that Senban was referring to, Sensei.

"You…You knew my real name this whole time!?" X said in a tone of shock as Sensei had now walked alongside X.

"No X, I swear to you the third Hokage and I never knew it which is why we named you ourselves! I swear…." However before Sensei could continue Senban interrupted again.

"Oh please for 13 years you never told him of his clan, or what happened to them!"

"X was not ready to hear the truth, he was young…" Sensei began "…I waited till I thought he was ready to know and I did until he became a Chunnin! That was when I knew he was ready to know!" Senban simply smirked.

"Well now he knows a little more, he knows the most important thing to any person, his name!" Senban then turned his attention to X. "I'll bet you are wondering why I'm here huh?" He said in an almost casual tone, like he hadn't just blown a huge hole in the Yamakage's office.

X however was not given time to respond as the Anbu agents had now got their barrings back and quickly appeared in front of X as the Black cloak shouted.

"Senban Kuraichi! On behalf of Konohagakure and under the orders of the fifth Hokage, we have been sent to assassinate you for the murders of three Konoha citizens!" It was then the Brown cloak turned to X.

"This is why we came to see you X, we needed you to tell us everything about the Shoutengan so that we could use it to assassinate him!" Suddenly the three Anbu agents threw off their cloaks to reveal their matching uniforms and all drew their swords as the third who had not spoken shouted.

"Well we don't have time for that now!" With that agreed the three simply wasted no more time and jumped up towards their target.

Senban simply bit his thumb causing it to bleed then preformed the hands seals that anyone would see as a summoning Jutsu. However instead of placing his hand on the ground Senban threw open his cloak under which was revealed that Senban was wearing a Netted shirt under black body vest. On the side of the body vest was a summoning contract which Senban quickly traced his bloody thumb along which caused an explosion of smoke to erupt from it.

The Anbu agents continued into the smoke, X was still to shocked at the revelation of having a brother to even think about using his Shoutengan to look pass the smokescreen and see what was going on. However it soon became clear as the loud whistling of metal cutting through the air screeched all around the village and the smoke seemed to be sliced open until is dissipated. Senban stood firm only now he held a sword in his hand and was hanging it over his shoulder.

The three Anbu agents however at first simply continued to sore past Senban until an explosion blood from each of them caused them to crash toward the ground.

X, Yori, Sensei and any others watching were shocked to see three Anbu agents taken down so easily. X took a look at the blade held by Senban, it was a long Katana almost twice as long as one of his swords. The other difference this Katana had was the fact that the side which on a normal Katana it would be blunt this was serated like a Saw and displayed a blue glow as Chakra ran through it.

"Th…that sword…" X began as Senban smirked and held it out in front of him as if to show it off "…you defeated those Anbu agents and you didn't even flinch!"

"The Reapers Arm is the name of this sword Rasuto, and it is the last sword to ever be made by Kuraichi hands! Not as powerful as the Zanpakuto swords but then again, nothing really is!"

Yori looked on in horror at the Anbu agents that Senban had taken down so easily and then back towards Senban.

Before X could begin the long list of questions he had for his brother in a puff of smoke he was surrounded by Yamakagure Jounin lead by Hirotaka. Who was barking orders to the other Jounin.

"Everyone be on the look out! Akatsuki members travel in teams of two so his partner is bound to be around somewhere, be on your guard!" Senban simply chuckled at Hirotaka's reaction.

"_Akatsuki!?_" X thought to himself. He knew of the infamous group but had never met one before.

"I wouldn't worry about a partner. I haven't had a partner since I scared him out of the group"

"You mean…" Sensei began as he knew enough about this organization to know who he was referring too.

"Yes, my old partner…was Oroachimaru!" X's eyes widened at this statement to think his brother is not only in Akatsuki but his old team mate was the man responsible for whipping out his clan. "You see he and I had… 'words' and after that he chose to betray use! And it is that which brings me here today to see you Rasuto!" X grew more confused at to what Senban could mean until he just came out and said it. "Rasuto, my leader has sent me here with an invitation for you, he wants you to join Akatsuki!"

Yori felt he heart skip a beat when that was said, the idea of X joining such a group was unthinkable.

"After what I told my leader about YOU, he was very anxious to have you join!" X felt his entire body tremble at these words, this was all too much for him to process.

"ME!? "He whispered loudly to himself "Join Akatsuki?" Senban could see his little brother struggling with such a choice and decided to help butter it up a little more.

"Don't you want to know about your family?" That caught X's attention again "And the secrets behind your Shoutengan? You were meant for great things Rasuto, and through my leader and I you can attain real greatness! All you have to do is come with me!"

X looked back toward the ground as he heard Sensei now shout towards him.

"NO X! Akatsuki are evil! And although it is unknown what that are trully driving for, they are made up of exiled ninja who do nothing but kill to their own ends!" Senban had heard enough.

"SILENCE OLD MAN!! You have no place telling Rasuto what he can an cannot do! By all means Rasuto, choose to stay here and be held back for the rest of you life, but I promise that life would be short because I would have no choice but to kill you right here! But do you really think I want it to come to that? My dear brother please…" It was then did Senban's tone become warm and began starting like the older brother he was claiming to be. "…I've lived thirteen years without you, I was alone until HE found me and took me in. Now all my leader asks is that I reunite with my brother, does that really sound like something an evil man would do?" In an insane way X was starting to believe Senban's words. At least X had the 'luxery' of thinking he was the only one, where as Senban has had to live thirteen tears alone knowing he had family out there, and now this leader was allowing that.

Much to everyones surprise X took a step towards the hole in the wall and closer towards Senban. Looking up with tear glazed eyes he said.

"My…Brother…" Sensei and Hirotaka soon feared the worst to these words. Senban simply smiled as his shoutengan bared eyes looked down toward his only family.

"Yes Rasuto, now come with your brother…" As X took his next step however in a flash he stopped as the image of Yori appeared in front of him with her arms spread out wide as if to shield X from his brother. He head hung low causing her black hair to shadow her face. Senban simply smirked.

"Oh? And who might you be…?" However Yori soon interrupted as she said a soft yet angered tone.

"Shut up…." Senban simply looked on in confusion.

"Listen girl, this has nothing to do with you and…" Senban was then interrupted again.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" With that an explosion of chakra began to surge around Yori however this chakra was not the normal green color, it was green and not the Med ninja green this green was dark and surged around Yori's body like a snake wrapping around her limbs. Senban looked down in shock and thought to himself.

"_What is this Chakra it is like nothing I have ever seen before!_" The one scared the most was the Yamakage as he looked on his pure horror.

"_NO! NOT THAT CHAKRA, HOW IS IT POSSIBLE NO ONE EVEN SAID YORI'S CLAN NAM…_" Sensei soon snapped out of his thoughts as Yori's chakra soothed again and turned back to the normal blue color and sprouted from the ground beneath her. X simply looked on in shock.

"_I've never seen Yori use that kind of Chakra before, what is going on here!?_" Yori soon looked up toward Senban with hate in her eyes.

"How dare you…you come here and lecture Sensei about lying to X when you yourself have been lying to him in your own way by keeping yourself hidden from him. Now you come here and ask X to join such an evil organization! Senban Kuraichi you are nothing more then a Lying, underhanded Murderer! X is nothing like you, he is kind and generous and you will not take him…" Yori then pulled out the Tenshi Blade from its holster on her back much to Senban's surpise. "…Not from the village.." Taking he blade in her left hand and allowing the chain to wrap around it until the razor fan stopped on her shoulder.

"…and not from ME! Aim and Fire….TENSHI!!" With those words spoken two huge Chakra wings emerged from Yori's back and wrapped around her concealing her fully from view much to Senban's shock.

"_Impossible, this girl is not a Kuraichi yet she is able to unleash the Tenshi blades true form! The only people who can do that have unatural Chakra within them, could this have something to do with that green chakra_ _from before!?_"

The wings soon exploded and as a rain of white feathers floated to the ground and vanish before they touched it, Yori revealed that her sword had now changed to the gauntlet in its bow form and Yori wasted no time pulling back the string as a white chakra arrow appeared on it, she fired it toward Senban who slashed it from existence without effort.

Yori reached around to the pouch on the small of her back and pulling out a hand full of smoke pellets threw them straight toward Senban. They exploded and a smokescreen concealed Senban from view. Senban simply chuckled.

"Silly girl, if you knew the power of the Shoutengan you would no this smoke is nothing!" Senban however was soon shocked to hear Yori's voice come from behind him.

"Oh I know of the Shoutengan to know you would have to focus on the area where I was…." Senban quickly turned to see Yori had another arrow aiming right toward him "…but I moved from there the second I threw the pellets" Wih that she fired another arrow but underestimating Senban's speed caused her to watch as her second arrow was parry-ed by the strange sword. The force of Senban's sword swinging forced to smoke to disbursed. Senban quickly jumped back a few feet and watched as Yori held the Angelic Bow infront of her as Senban thought to himself.

"_This girl! Who is she, there is a power deep within her that is not like any other…I must end this before she can unleash that green Chakra again…_" Senban was stopped in his thoughts as Yori shouted.

"Tenshi Style…Angel Blade Jutsu!" to those words the bow section folded back into the gauntlet and in its place out stretched a short Chinese style sword. Yori made her charge toward Senban an leapt high into the air, aiming her sword down toward the Kuraichi who simply followed her moves and prepared his sword for his move.

As Yori threw her blade down only to have it blocked by Senban's 'Reapers Arm' sword. Pushing her back Senban quickly swung his sword faster then Yori could even blink.

X could only watch in horror as small droplets of blood seemed drip from the sky.

Yori looked down to her stomach as a sharp, hot pain enveloped her. The pain was not deep but long and was enough to do it's damage as Yori coughed up a spatter of blood. All Senban needed to do then was step to one side as Yori crashed onto the roof they were stood upon.

He looked down to his victims and reared his sword behind his head as all X did was stand there frozen thinking to himself.

"_I can't believe I let this happen! I've been so consumed about having a brother I've let Yori get hurt and now…_" X soon stopped in his thoughts as Senban spoke.

"Your dabbling in these matters is over! I'm going to kill you now!" That was the last thing X wanted to hear.

"_NO!_" Yori closed her eyes tight and waited for her death.

Senban swung his sword down with all his might but still found himself shocked when the clang of metal on metal echoed around him when he had hit nothing but air.

"Brother or not…" said a familiar tone as the thin air holding Senban's sword took the shape of X Kuraichi who had crossed his Black and White Silfarion sabers to block Senban's attack. Senban looked down to see his younger brothers blonde hair was shadowing his eyes as he continued. "…I cannot let you continue…" As X slowly raised his head Senban's biggest shock came from seeing the same Shoutengan eyes as his own "…I WON'T ALLOW IT!!"

"_Is it possible that Rasuto has already attained the second level of the shoutengan?_" Senban felt his heart drop however when X spread out the blades in a way he recognised all too well "_IMPOSSIBLE!!"_

"Merge and Accelerate….SILFARION!!" To those words came to same reponse as always with a huge tornado engulfing X and blocking him from view only to have a few minutes later the high speeding winds disbursed and X to be stood there with the now combined and unleashed Silfarion Blade.

Senban smiled warmly as if proud of what X had just done and chuckled.

"You know, Mother was right about you Rasuto" That caught X off at the mention of his Mother.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded as Senban looked up toward the clouds as he remembered a better time of his life and the day…when Rasuto Kuraichi was born.

* * *

**_Thirteen Years ago_**

_At the Konoha local hospital in the recovery room a young woman with long blonde hair and green eyes sat in a bed with her new born child in her arms. Mari Kuraichi had given birth a baby boy and after her husband had checked up on her before he had to return to duties on the council she now sat here and looked down to her new son with all the love she could manage after four hours of labor._

_Suddenly Mari was taken out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on her door and a nurse slipping her head into the room to say._

"_Excuse me Mrs Kuraichi but you children are here are you up to seeing them?" Mari's smile went as wide as possible at the thought of introducing the new member of the family to his siblings._

"_Yes, please let them in"_

_After a bow from the nurse she slipped out only to have the door open fully and three individual to walk in. The tallest was a young man in his mid twenties who had short spikey brown hair and wore the garments of an Anbu agents, the second tallest was a girl with mid lengh blonde hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes the right one of which had a faint scar down her face and she wore a typical Jounin get up and the smallest and youngest wore a pair of grey pants that stopped just at his ankles with a black net top and a Chunin Flak Jacket also with brown hair which hung down but barely made it past his ears. All three of them wore their Konoha Headbands on their arms. From oldest to youngest Mari addressed her children._

"_Sentou, Niban, Senban. I'm so happy to see you all" _

_The girl of the three Niban ran upto her mother an cooed over the little baby._

"_So how did it all go?" Ask Sentou to which Mari smiled warmly._

"_That same as the rest of you…perfect. My children meet your new baby brother…Rasuto Kuraichi" With that Niban jokingly huffed._

"_Oh great that is what this family need another boy!" that sent the four into a chuckle until the beautiful scar faced blonde cooed again at the baby. "But he is soooooo cute, why can't you be that cute twerp?" She said as she ruffled her younger brothers hair who soon knocked her hand away._

"_Get off me Niban, I'm a chunin now so you can't be treating me like a little kid anymore" It was then Mari joined in pleasant tone._

"_That's right Niban, your brother is fast becoming a great ninja…" It was then Senban spoke out._

"_Yeah and I'm gonna attain the third level of shoutengan!" That caused the whole room to go silent at the mention of 'that' level. Niban broke the silence by grabbing her little brother in a headlock and laughing._

"_HA, There are some things I'll admit like that on day you will become a Jounin, hell one day you MAY become stronger then me, but get real Senban you'll never attain the third level of Shoutengan!" This whole time Sentou had been thinking about the name given to his little brother and soon interupted the eternal rival between his younger brother and sister._

"_Wait a minute 'Rasuto' does that mean…? Mari was quick to answer as she already knew the question._

"_Yes Sentou, this is the one" That stopped Senban and Niban from their spat to look over._

"_The one what?" Senban asked only to have his question answered by another voice now entering the room._

"_The one who will return the reputation of the Kuraichi clan back to us!" All four of them turned to the doorway to see the father of the clan Kashira Kuraichi._

_Wearing grey and white robes with long brown hair that flowed down his back and a beard with tracings of grey amoung the brown._

"_Reputation?" Senban repeated as his father entered the room. With a glance towards Sentou that showed the years of dispute between this father and son._

"_As you know Senban our clan for years has been rivaled with the Ulchiha clan and the reason for that was because of our bloodline limits. The Shoutengan and Sharringan have always been on par with one another ever since Sentou Kuraichi!"_

"_The Kuraichi who Nee-chan is named after?" Said Senban as he looked over to his older brother._

"_Yes, the first Kuraichi and our greatest ancestor was the only to attain the third level of Shoutengan, it was even said he knew of a stage beyond that but that has never been proven. But it was the third stage that the Uchiha feared because the third level of shoutengan is the only defence against a fully developed Sharringan, some even say it can defend against the great Mangekyou Sharringan. That is why the Uchiha's hate use my son, they fear that one day we will produce a direct descendant of Sentou Kuraichi who will attain the third level and once again bring honor back to our clan!" Senban was in awe of this story until he turned to his new baby brother._

"_And Rasuto is that Kuraichi?" His question was answered simply by a nod from his mother. "But how do you know?"_

"_A mother can tell Senban, I look in Rasuto's eyes and I see it, the potential it is all there. Could you all leave for a moment I would like to have a word with Senban alone." With a quick bow from her husband and two eldest they left and Mari patted a sopt on her bed for Senban to sit upon. "Senban listen carefully, you are Rasuto's next eldest and although Niban and Sentou will both watch over him as well as your father and myself, he will look upto you most of all. Senban you have to promise me now that you will watch over your little brother. Give everything to keep him safe, because he is the greatest hope for our clan. Do you promise me Senban?" With that Mari handed Rasuto to his older brother who cradled him in his arms before looking up to his mother._

"_I promise mom, I will protect Rasuto with my life for the sake of our clan"_

* * *

**Present Day**

"It was thirteen years ago a made that promise to our mother Rasuto…" X after hearing this story from his brother then interrupted.

"…Well your not keeping it very well…" Senban soon interrupted again.

"…your wrong, I'm only here because of my promise!" After seeing his brother cock an eybrow in a sign of disbelief Senban continued "You really don't know the kind threat you are to Akatsuki do you?" He said in a calm tone much to X's confusion.

"What are you talking about? What do Akatsuki know about me!?" X demanded.

"Exactly what I told them, about your potential, about what you are meant to attain. At first my leader wished for use to eliminatete you but I begged for him to spare you and allow for me to let you join us. If it weren't for me…you would already be dead. Rasuto Akatsuki have huge plans and as long as you exist against them you are a threat, didn't you ever wonder why Orochimaru was so afraid of you?"

"What!? You were there!?" X gasped as he remembered seeing how Oroachimaru seemed so afraid of him when they met a few days but he never recalled Senban being there.

"I was but you were too focused on Orochimaru to notice me, well he feared you because of what he knew about you as do the rest of Akatsuki. That is why you cannot be left alive if you do not join us brother! In short if you do not join me now I have been ordered to kill you…" X then felt some of his cocky wit return as he snapped back.

"…some big brother you turned out to be…" Senban had had enough after that comment.

"YOU FOOL! I will not watch you die after I watched the rest of our clan be cut down!"

"What?" X whispered loud enough for Senban to hear.

"You do not remember brother because you were an infant but I remember all too well…"

* * *

_Thirteen Years Ago_

_It was blazing heat that stirred young Senban Kuraichi in his bed as he felt the sweat trickle down his brow. Eventually he awoke to open his nearby window only to freeze in fear at the sight._

_The entire Kuraichi complex was in flames and the sound of fighting an clanging metal infected the skies. Senban had little time to take it in before his mother came rushing in with young Rasuto in her arms, the two had not been back from the hospital for a month and now all this was happening._

"_What's happening mom!?" Senban asked in panic before he had his clothes and shoes thrown at him._

"_THE UCHIHA CLAN ARE ATTACKING SENBAN, GET DRESSED!" As soon as the young Kuraichi had done so he found his mother opening his own window and signaling him to jump out._

_They ran for a few moments until Mari sensed a presence behind and stopped in her tracks which in tern caused Senban to stop._

"_What is it Mom!?" Senban asked with fear in his tone until he found his Mother placing Rasuto in his arms._

"_Listen to me very carefully Senban, that promise you made to me back at the hospital! It is time to put it into effect. This is your first S Rank mission ever now that you're a Chunin, I want you to run! Take your brother and run away as fast as you can. Leave Konoha…Leave the entire fire country if you must but please keep you brother safe! He is the only hope to maintain our clans great name! NOW GO!!"_

_At first Senban was frozen and refused to move until he saw the gaze from her eyes, filled with fear but also determination to see her children safe and with that Senban took off as fast as he could into the shadows as his mother remained. Turning around she saw a young ninja with black hair and three tomoe Sharringan eyes almost piecing through her. There was only one ninja in the clan this young and Mari spoke his name._

"_So you must be Itachi Uchiha!?" She said in a tone that tried its best to cover the fact she was not afraid. The young ninja had no chance to reply as a few more members of the Uchiha clan approached and demanded._

"_Where is that new born of yours!?" Mari simply chuckled, she knew she was going to die here and decided to no longer fear it._

"_Rasuto…he is on his way to becoming the greatest ninja in this village, possibly even this world! And he will attain the greatest height of our clans power, and every one of you will once again fear as you look into the eyes…OF THE PERFECT SHOUTENGAN!!" Without a second warning she pulled out a Kunai and charged towards her foes and…to her death!_

_Clutching his baby brother tightly Senban ran as fast as his legs abled him until his path was blocked by more Uchiha clan members. Senban froze once again in fear. He had no chance against these odds. He shielded Rasuto as they closed in, however before a hand could come within an inch of them Senban watched as all nearby attackers were knocked away and in their place was the very welcome sight of his older brother and sister._

"_Niban! Sentou!" He shouted noticing a difference about his siblings, Niban was wielding a small Chinese style sword with a razor fan attached by chain where Sentou was weilding a large sword with bandages wrapped around it, these blades Senban recognized. "The Tenshi and Raikiri blades!?" Senban was not given chance to ask more as Niban shouted down to him._

"_SENBAN YOU KNUCKLEHEAD GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" Getting back into the right frame of mind Senban quickly left the scene as the fallen Uchiha's regained their footing and circled the two ninja. "So bro…" Niban began "…how do you think this will go?" She asked in a more relaxed tone._

"_Well, we will hold them off for a while but eventually their three Tomoe Sharringans will brake through our level two Shoutengans and we will die" Sentou replied in an eqaully calm tone._

"_Ha…well what a good way to go…Sentou, I love you brother" Niban said as she knew this was their end. Sentou nodded and smiled warmly._

"_I love you too sis, now what do you say we go down with our swords swinging!?" Sentou said with a grin on his face as he took hold of the Raikiri blade and watched as the bandages rippled away from it just as Niban wrappded the chain of her sword around her arm before the two screamed in unison._

"_**AIM AND FIRE….TENSHI!"**_

"_**CRASH AND BURN…RAIKIRI!"**_

_As Senban ran he could hear his entire family die at the hands of their mortal rivals. His running was once again stopped by the surrounding of more Uchiha clan members._

"_There he is, that baby!" Said one of them as Senban clutched Rasuto close to him in order to protect him._

"_GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" Shouted another voice which soon took the form of Senbans father who came flying out from the shadows to deal some swift kicks to the opposing men._

_Standing with his back to his own son Kashira Kuriachi spoke to him without even taking his eye of his opponents._

"_Senban you must get out of here…" He paused to draw the twin blades from his hips one being black while the other white. "…you have a duty to protect your brother and the reputation of this clan, now go!" Just as Senban turned to leave he heard his father call back to him. "And Senban…I want you to know…I've never been more proud of you…my son" With that Senban continued to run from the scene and when Kashira was certain he had left his focus and fury turned to the Uchiha who had got back to their feet._

"_You…you dare come to this place and threaten my family and my home! My sons Rasuto and Senban will grow into ninja who will bring back this clans honor and remind you Uchiha WHY you feared our power in the first place…" With that his rose his two swords out to eaither side with a smirk on his face "…but for now you will have to be satisfied with me! __**MERGE AND ACCELERATE….SILFARION!!"**_

_**2 hours later**_

_Senban had soon found a small abandoned building where he choose to rest much to his amazement Rasuto had not cried at all. This made Senban smile lightly as he look down towards the happy wondering face of baby Rasuto._

_"I guess this means you're not going to be scared of anything huh?" Senbans smile soon lowered however as he thought to what he had just been through, he rested easy though, he knew it would be ok and that soon his mother and father and brother and sister would soon find him._

_More time passed until eventually Senban heard footsteps land outside the building and grabbing his brother he ran out to greet who he expected to be his family. However was greeted by an old man who he recognized._

"_Thi…third Hokage?" He said as the Third Hokage stood there infront of him wearing his combat gear. It was what the third was hold in his arms however that made Senban shred tears from his eyes. Under his arm was the black and white swords of the Silfarion blade, and the short Chinese style Tenshi blade, this was enough to inform Senban that his family had fallen. "Wha…WHAT'S GOING ON!!" He screamed as he fell to the ground with Rasuto still in hand._

"_Senban.." the Third Hokage started with a sorry tone in his voice "…I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do, your clan was accused of joining our enemies of Yamakagure and…they were all executed by the Uchiha clan, you and Rasuto our all that is left"_

_Senban now freely poured tears from their ducts at the news of his clans demise._

"_What are we going to do!? I have nowhere to go! And I can't raise Rasuto on my own!!" It was then Senban heard the swords be placed on the ground and felt the third hokage wrap his arms around him to embrace him from the pain he was going through._

"_You need to leave Senban, and take care of yourself" Said the third much to Senbans confusion._

"_But what about my little brother? I was supposed to look after him." To that Senban only watched as the third gently took Rasuto from him._

"_You are still young, it was too much for you parents to ask this off you at such an age, give him to me and I will make sure he is kept safe"_

"_Where are you going to take him?" Senban asked as the third held Rasuto in one hand and the swords under the other._

"_I;ve left the Raikiri blade under the care of the Hyuga clan I will take these swords and Rasuto and place them under the care of another, but for you own safety and for his, it is best you don't know. You have the skills to survive on you own, so go out and survive Senban and I'm sure when destiny tends it, you two will reunite"_

_And with that the third Hokage left leaving Senban to drop to his knees and cry into the night until it was time to get himself to safety._

* * *

**Present Day**

"And that was the last time I saw you…" Senban said as he finished the tale of his last days with his brother. "…so now you understand why I refuse to watch as another of my family die, so you WILL come with me Rasuto!!"

By now Yori had heard the whole story and was looking toward X.

"It was then Rasuto I had grown to hate the Uchiha clan! Now I want nothing more then to get revenge on everyone involved with what happen to our clan. It was the word 'revenge' that clicked inside X's mind.

"Wait a minute…if you feel vengence towards the Uchiha, HOW can you use the Shoutengan? The Shoutengan requires ultimate focus so having something like revenge in the back of your mind should make you unable to use it!" X's statement made Senban chuckle.

"You are correct Rasuto, and for a time I couldn't use the Shoutengan because of it. However that was before I met leader-sama"

"The leader of Akatsuki?" X questioned at the mention of Senban's leader.

"Yes, he made me realise that the Shoutengan was about focus, but it was about one pure focus, so long as I had my mind set on one thing then my Shoutengan would return" It was then X realized what his brother was getting at and was shocked.

"You…you fool, you focus on nothing but revenge!?"

"Exactly, now I can use my Shoutengan all the time, because I have nothing but revenge in my heart, that is why my leader originally teamed me up with Oroachimaru, to help fuel that vengeance. What about you Rasuto, what is the one thing you think about when you use your Shoutengan? What is the key to your bloodline limit"

It was then X thought back to all the times he had used the Shoutengan and the one thing he thought about every time he used it until it all fell into place and he turned to look at Yori.

"It's her, Yori. All I can ever think about when I use the Shoutengan is protecting her and seeing her smile again. Yori was the first person in this village who excepted me for who I'm and became my friend! She has always been there for me and it is that which I figh for…THAT IS WHAT FAMILY IS SENBAN!" X screamed as he prepared his sword and got into a stance. As Senban did the same.

"YES! And Akatsuki is MY family now, and if you do not wish to be apart of that, then you threaten my family just as I threaten yours!"

Meanwhile Yori watched on still in shock as to what X had said and could only think to herself.

"_Th…That is what X truly thinks of when he uses the Shoutengan…me?_"

Everything seemed to go into a dead silence as the pink petals from nearby cherry trees began to float gently in the surrounding breeze as the last two members of the once great Kuraichi clan stood off against one another. And as soon as the last petal seemed to hit the ground the two vanished from site only to appear in mid-air with their swords colliding. Knowing they could not over power eachother the pushed back and landed onto another roof and looked over to one anoter wit a smirk on their faces.

"So…" X began "…this is what they call a 'heart warming' family reunion?"

"You got that right Rasuto…" Replied Senban as he lowered his right and began to form blue Chakra, X recognized this technique all to well and smiled.

"Do you really think you're gonna hit me with a Shouten Naguru from over there?" He asked which only caused Senban to smile more.

"Shouten Naguru? I don't think so" He finished as he clenched his fist causing an explosion of chakra and then pointed it towards X to shout. "SHOUTEN SHOT!!" Without warning Senban blasted out small balls of blue Chakra towards X who was quick enough to use his sword to block the attack, the force of the impact however was still enough to send X hurtling over to another rooftop.

"Wh…What the hell was that!?" X asked frantically as Senban joined him on te same rooftop.

"That was my Shouten Shot. The Shouten Naguru is best described as a 'default' technique, however with enough control the Shouten Naguru can be transformed into a different technique and this is mine. The Shouten Shot!"

"Cute trick, but quite cowardly if you're not willing to get up close and personal with you opponent!" X replied with a smile.

"Then let's continue where we left off" Said Senban and soon the two were off again, their swords clanging together. The people of Yamakagure could only watch as the two kept disappearing and reappearing with their swords in a deadlock.

X soon landed alone on a rooftop with no Senban in sight until he felt the intent to kill above him and saw his brother falling from the heavens with his sword reared. Not having the time to deflect the attack X simply jumped back with all his might and missed the attack by inches, Senban was soon back on his trial however as he began to talk trash.

"You're still getting used to those eyes aren't you Rasuto, unlike you I have had more expierence with the level 2 stage of Shoutengan so I'm afriad…" Senban did not finish instead he simply vanished and reappeared too fast for X to see only to deal a sharp kick to his younger brothers head which sent him down toward the ground as Senban finished "…I'm too fast for you to see"

Yori watched as X fell and finally found some strengh in her to grasp her Tenshi Blade and rearing it back behind her head shouted. "X…TAKE THIS!!" With that she through the Tenshi blade as hard as she could and with her superb accuracy it stuck into the wall of the nearby building X was falling from giving him the leverage to grab it and leap back towards the rooftop now holding both blades in each hand.

Senban landed infront of X and looked on as his hair shadowed his eyes. It caused him to chuckle again.

"You really think using both the Tenshi and Silfarion blades will help you? Because they won't! Just give up Rasuto and join me and be apart of a new family!" Senban slowly approached his brother until one word uttered from X caused him to stop.

"Family…" X paused as his arms dropped to their sides yet still holding the two great blades. "…you keep using that word but, do you even know what a family is!?" Not giving Senban chance to answer X continued. "A family our people who are always there for you, they don't judge you nor the choices you make, they just support you no matter what it is a long as your happy, and no matter how hard things may get a family always sticks together!" It was then Senban began to hear random voices from the spectators on the ground.

"You can do it X!"

"Yeah! Show that punk how we mountain ninja deal with their kind!"

"We're all here for you X and we KNOW you can beat this guy!"

"He got nothing on you Kuraichi-San!"

Turning his attention back to X, Senban was surprised to see that X had once again raised his two blades and was holding them apart from one another like he did before unleashing the Silfarion blade as X continued.

"Tell me Senban, where is your family!? Well yours may not be hear…BUT MINE ARE! And I'm about to show you the true meaning of unity!"

It was then Sensei figured out what X meant and his eyes snapped open.

"NO! He doesn't mean he is going to combine his swo…" However before Sensei could continue X spoke.

"The Zankpakuto blades are special brother because not only do they have their own power…they can combine!"

"WHAT!?" Senban screamed in panic, he had heard about this romour but thought it to be just that, until X made it a reality.

"**MERGE AND ACCELERATE…AIM AND FIRE!!**" With those words shouted X slammed the two swords together and an explosion of white feather erupted and were soon engulfed in a tornado that consumed X and the two swords.

Senban looked on in shock and could only think to himself.

"_I only thought it was crazy that the swords could combine, but it is true! I can feel the two great Chakra's merging! I never dreamed Rasuto could manage that level of control with his Shoutengan, Mother…you were right all along!_"

Soon from out the tornado sprouted two huge white angel wings that then folded around the tornado before snapping open again causing the raging winds to burst apart revealing X Kuraichi only with a difference.

The two swords had vanished and in their place was a new single sword, it was as big as the Silfarion blade only it curved inward toward X and looked like an angel wing, however the outside of the blade was razor sharp. Attached to the handle and wrapping up both his arms were white chakra chains that stopped at the back of his shoulder blades where two huge white chakra wings were spread out.

Another surprise was X's outfit, it had changed. His black pants were long and baggy so much so his feet could barly been seen, the bottom of the pants were white but as it trailed up it broke up into a design of white feathers reaching upto his hip. His long coat had vanished but in its place was a short white coat that barely made it to X's stomach and was open to reveal a black shirt under it.

Everyone looked on in shock and Awe at this new image and couldn't move at the presence of the chakra that seemed to steam off X in the form of a white steam. X opened his Shoutengan eyes and looked toward Senban and spoke in a calm and collect tone.

"You and I may have the same eyes, and the same blood running in our vains…but that just gives us something in common! YOU AND ARE NOT FAMILY!!" To that X raised his sword and reared it behind his head.

"That sword is big Rasuto, but you will not hit me from there" This caused X to smirk.

"You sure about that!? Cause the **Sonic Angel Wing Sword**, tends to reach further then you think!!" Before Senban could respond X swung the blade and shouted. "THOUSAND SONIC ARROWS!!" To that out of thin air appear thousands of small white chakra arrows, much like the ones Yori summons using the Tenshi blade.

They flew at speed toward Senban who manage to take to the skies in a mighty jump seconds before they could hit. He looked down the X was simply flapped the chakra wings and vanish from sight only to Senban's shock appear behind him.

"These wings are not for show!" Shouted X as he swung the blade again resulting in more arrows to rain down from the skies. Senban deflected all the arrows that were coming for him as he fell to the ground. Even when he landed he did not get rest as he looked up to see his little brother hurtling down toward him with his sword primed and ready to lunge.

Senban leapt out of harms way but still felt the heat of the blade as he narrowly avoided it. He landed once again to see X had stabbed the roof and got stuck to which caused him to laugh.

"HAHAHA!! Such a 'great warrior' and you get your sword stuck!" X soon stopped 'panicing' and looked up with a cocky smirk on his face.

"GOTCHA!" He then twisted the handle of his blade and that seem to cause the building to shake until from out of the ground under Senban, Chakra arrows fired out. The Force sent the elder Kuraichi soring into the skies, as some of the Chakra arrows sliced across his skin. Senban was helpless now in mid-air and X took this opportunity. He pulled out his sword from the roof and leapt toward Senban and prepared to end him with one swing until a sudden pain struck his entire body, before X could even make a noise, his chakra wings were inclosing around him.

Everyone could only watch as the wings shattered revealing X back in his normal clothes and the Tenshi blade and Black and White Silfarion sabers back in their normal forms, to make things worst X's Shoutengan seemed to deactivatete.

X slammed hard back on the roof as Senban regained his control and landed gracefully in front of him with nothing more for X then a few tuts.

"Tut, tut, tut. Rasuto as strong as you are you still made an amateur mistake! Your eyes were never meant to control the swords when they are combined like that. Why did you think it was a rumour that they actually could? Because it was said that only a clan member with the complete Shoutengan could control them like that. Now you have used up all your Chakra…" With that Senban picked X up so now he was kneeling, Senban then aimed his sword toward X's heart before asking once more. "Rasuto, I really do not want this, but I will if you refuse me once more!"

X simply looked up toward the man who would take his life to say his 'last words'.

"I would rather die now as apart of THIS family then live a single second as apart or YOURS!!"

Senban simply sighed and said "Too bad!" And with that he brought his blade down.

Everyone looked on in shock, as the sword speared straight through. X watched as blood tricked down from the blade and began to drip on the ground. A single tear soon formed in his eyes as X's heart beated faster before he said.

"YORI…NO!!"

Yori had at the last second leapt in the way of the blade and it now went straight through her chest and out the other side of her shoulder. Senban quickly withdrew his sword and let Yori fall back into X's embrace. X could only stream tears.

"Yori! NO! NO NOT YOU!!" He then felt her gently rest her hand at the side of his cheek as she did her best to speak.

"It's ok X I…I've always wanted to save you for a change. You have always protected me and jumped in at the last second to save me, I'm glad this time, I could die, doing it for you.

"YORI…YORI NO! I'M SORRY YORI I'M SO SORRY!!" Senban simply looked down without an emotion for the situation and cleaning his blade of her blood said.

"It's ok you can beg for her forgiveness in the next life…" Senban raised his sword above his head his time and through it down toward X. "…GOODBYE RASUTO!!"

As the end seemed a guarantee, everyone was shocked to see Senban's blade stopped in it's tracks. Not by Sensei or Hirotaka but by X.

He had clasped his hands flat around the blade and stopped it it its tracks much to Senban's shock.

"My name is not Rasuto…" Said X as his eyes were shadowed by his hair "…It's X!" As X slowly raised his head and opened his eyes Senban felt his heart freeze at the sight. X's shoutengan had changed.

Along with the black X and circle with the white pupil in the centre there was now a horizontal and vertial black lines going through the centre and within the gaps was more black leaving just enough read to display where all the lines were.

"Im….IMPOSSIBLE!!" Shouted Senban who soon felt an incredible surge of strengh as X pushed him back.

X rested Yori's head gently on the ground before locking his focus on his brother. It was then he thought to himself.

"_I can fell it, this is the third form of Shoutengan! But, this is NOT as powerful as it was when I fought Fukashima! Could there be another level beyond this one? That doesn't matter now, I have the third level and I'm going to USE IT!!_"

Without a second thought needed X threw off his coat and it crashed through the roof of another building, which shocked Senban even more.

"You…you were moving that fast WITH that weight then…." However he did not get a chance to finish as he saw X had used those seconds to stand inches in front of him. Senban looked down in fear at these eyes that never once blinked.

Senban swung his sword but it simply sliced through an after image left by X who quickly dealed a kick to the back of his brother. Senban stumbled forward he quickly spun around along with his sword but X simply dodged it again, this continued until Senban stabbed his blade towards X but once again hit nothing but air as the image of X vanished. However it soon reappeared running behind him at great speed. Senban waited until the last second before spinning round and sliced through X only to once again see the image fade, he recognized this technique.

"Shadow Crawling!" He soon looked up to see X flying down toward him but the image once again faded through him X appeared once more infront of Senban again with his fist em-blazed by Chakra and before Senban could react it planted straight into his gut followed by the words.

"SHOUTEN NAGURU!!" It was only a matter of time before Senban's body caught up with him and he was sent hurtling back only to crash and tumble on the roof of the building their were on, he manage to stop just at the edge to have his head hung over the side.

As Senban lifted his head he saw his cloak had been torn to shreads at the area of the impact. He then look to see his sword right beside him and grabbed its handle, however it refused to move. It soon became clear why when X appeared standing upon the blade with the Tenshi blade in his hand and aimed down at Senban's throat.

"I will end you here and now Senban!" He said until Senban saw activity behind him.

"Are you sure you don't want to take of your friend instead!?" He said causing X to look back to where Yori was left only to find Sensei and a few Medic ninja healing her. It was want one of them said that caught X's attention.

"I have a pulse, She is gonna make it!" X couldn't help but smile at that news but soon turned serious as he looked back down to his brother. He crouched down until his face was inches from his to say.

"Next time Senban, you will NOT use her as you haven! Understand!?" Choosing not to wait for a reply X got up and left Senban who quickly got to his feet and took his sword and placed it back under his cloak.

"Completely" He whispered to himself before vanishing out of sight.

X knelled beside Yori and spoke to one of the Mednin's.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah, lucky for her the blade didn't hit anything vital but it missed her heart by inches"

"What about the Anbu agents?" X asked also only to get enough of an answer from the sad expression and the shaking of his head. "I see, well I think we will need another bed" X continued.

"Why is that?" Said the Medninja. As the Shoutengan deactivated.

"Cause I'm about to collapse…" If X had anything else to say he didn't get the chance as he body became limp and he fell backwards to the ground.

"Get another Mednin here!" Shouted Sensei "And gives these two all your attention, they have earned it"

As X and Yori were taken away, Sensei picked up three blades and looked off to the horizan.

"So, not only has X learned about merging the blades, but he has unlocked the third level of Shoutengan. I have a lot to discuss with him, when he wakes up and warn him about…The darkside of the Shoutengan!"

* * *

OH MY GOD that was hard, I know I always say that but that is because thinking of where to take this story is hard LOL. Anyway hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review because the more I get the quicker they will be posted cause the reviews will spire me on lol. Anyway time to the preview on the next Chapter.

F.Y.I: If you wish to know what the Shoutengan Level 3 looks like just check out my homepage on it is my display pic.

* * *

**Next time on Rokubi: Yamanuchi Chronicles.**

After waking up from his battle, X and Sensei discuss where his Shoutengan will lead him if he does not stop trying to exceed each level. And after a misunderstanding Yori ends up going to the Annual festival with hot shot Ross Chikan, but there is more to him then meets the eyes and it makes Yori think about her feelings towards X so join us next time on.

**Chapter 7**

**Dance of the Golden Lotus.**

* * *


	7. Dance of the Golden Lotus

Authors Note: I don't own Kim Possible nor do I own Naruto but I do own the Character X Kuraichi.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Dance of the Golden Lotus**

A warm breeze gently tickled the skin of Yori until she woke up alone in the apartment.

It had been two weeks since the Senban Kuraichi had arrived at the village and been fought back by X. However it had been five days since Yori had been treated for her injuries and released from the hospital. X however was still confined to his bed at the hospital. Like before when he unlocked a new form of Shoutengan, X suffered from a case of Chakra burn to the eyes and was temporarily blinded, he had also depleted almost all of his chakra and was unconscious for the first few days after the battle.

Senban had manage to escape from the village, and still no word about his where abouts had been made, even though Senban started out as an enemy of Konoha, his attack on Yamakagure made him an enemy of them also and now the two villages were underway to help assist Konaha capture him.

Yori had gotten up and but the bedding away and was now wrapping her robe around her to get ready for her shower. The apartment building had a single shower room that every room in the two story building had to share and everyone had to agree on set times when they were able to use the shower room. And Nine 'o' Clock in the morning was Yori's.

Twenty minutes later and Yori had finished her shower and was now getting out, before she put her robe back on however she found herself stopping to see herself naked in the mirror more specific the scars along her stomach and in her chest. She gently traced her fingers along the scars and was extra care at the first degree burns on her chest from the Chakra side of Senban's sword.

Yori however was not saddened by these scars. Infact seeing them brought a sense of happiness to her to be reminded of the time when she for the first time ever protected X instead of Visa verse.

After finishing up and getting clean, Yori got dressed and continued on with what had become a daily routine of picking up some flowers and heading off to the hospital.

After signing the registration, Yori made her way towards the room where X had been for the past two weeks, however found herself dropping her flowers as she discovered the room…was empty.

Yori soon began to fear the worst until a group of nurses came running down the corridor until one said.

"I can't believe he is on the roof!" It was then she saw Yori and stopped. "Excuse me, do you know the man in this room?" After seeing Yori nod the nursed grabbed her by the hand and began dragging her along. "Good, then you can come and help me cause it is him who is the problem…"

"…you mean…" Yori began but was interupted but the nurse.

"…yes, Mr Kuraichi is the ON on the roof!"

"X please, could you come in and go back to your room!" Begged the docter as he and a few nurse had circled around X who was standing motionless on the rooftop almost as if he was waiting for something.

X was wearing a light blue pair of hospital issued pants and a white t-shirt along with having white bandages around his eyes.

Yori along with more nurses soon arrived on the rooftop and Yori was the first to speak.

"X, what do you think your doing on the rooftop? You should be in bed" It was then X finally reacted to the voice of someone else.

"Yori? Is that you?" He said knowing full well it was.

"Yes X it is now…" However before Yori could get another word out X interrupted.

"…GREAT!! Hey I got a surprise for you" He said as he reached around the back of his head to start undoing his bandages "I told you about the new level of Shoutengan? Well I've learned to control it while here in hospital, wanna see?" much to his docters disappear.

"NO X! You are not ready to have the bandages come off yet" This however did not stop X as he continued.

"Obviously doc, you don't know the power of the Shoutengan!" Saying this X dropped the bandage and snapped opened his eyes revealing to Yori's shock, the third level of the Shoutengan.

Yori stepped back in shock at the sight of this new Shoutengan until X smirked and asked.

"So…what do you think? You look a little scared" Yori soon took a deep gulp and walked within an inch of X's face and looked deep into his 'new eyes'

"I'm not too sure to be honest. I'm not scared but shock, it is like looking at nothing and everything…does that make sense?" She asked causing X to chuckle.

"Not in the slightest" He said in a jolly tone before deactivating the Shoutengan to reveal his normal eyes. Yori then had to ask.

"So is THIS the level you reached when you fought Fukashima X-San?" That caused X to pause and look to the ground almost disappointed.

"No, it still isn't as powerful as it was 'that' day. I don't understand, this is the final form and Sensei said it was that I tapped into that day…" Before X could continue Sensei then interrupted as he walked up onto the roof.

"I'm afraid I stretched the truth slightly on that…" Everyone one the roof looked over towards the Yamakage and gave a respectful bow before Sensei continued. "…could you all please leave me with Yori and X" With another respectful bow the Docter and nurses left. When they were alone X just had to ask.

"I don't get it Sensei, you said I got a taste of the third level of Shoutengan back when I fought Fukashima, but I have now learned to control the third level and it still not as nearly as powerful as it was then."

"That's because it wasn't the third level you were using back then…but a technique of the Shoutengan…the Maboroshi Shoutengan!" That name would forever drill into X's mind from there on out as he repeated.

"Maboroshi…Shoutengan!?"

"Yes…" Sensei continued "…this technique grants the user with a surge of Chakra that enables their body to surpass the greatest of possibilities, and your eyes become a tune to everything. However such a surge of chakra is too much for anybody to handle, and it was that very technique that took the life of your greatest ancestor!"

Yori gasped at this news X simply stared toward the ground, knowing his own bloodline limit with all its power came with the ultimate curse if used to a certain point…death.

"X…" Sensei began again "…I can not stop you from getting stronger, I do not have ther right to ask that of you, but I must beg you…please never use the Maboroshi Shoutengan!"

Both X and Yori looked at Sensei as he continued.

"I do not know much about what is to come X but I know that you are meant to be there when it does, so please do not use this technique, it will destroy you!" With that X thought for a moment until eventually giving the two a happy grin.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm happy enough simply unlocking this third level I don't think I'm going to rush using a technique that would kill me" with that X broke out in a huge laugh while rubbing the back of his neck. Now much calmer to X's reply Sensei nodded.

"Well good. It looks like you are well enough to leave the hospital now X and just in time, the Golden Lotus festival is next week. I assume the two of you will accompany each other as always" He finished with a suggesting tone. Yori looked nervous and also began rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well we go mealy as friends Yamakage, I mean it is not like a date or anything"

"Oh" Sensei said in an almost disappointed way, Yori and X however did not notice. "Well I guess I will see you both there then. Goodbye." With that and another bow from X and Yori Sensei made his exit and soon so did X and Yori as they prepared for the festival.

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by as normal, X had returned home and everything had gotten back into the normal swing of things.

Yori was on her way to the local training ground to get X for supper, X had a bad habit of losing track of time when he trained.

The sun was starting to set and the skies had already been coated orange and Yori had just turned the last corner to where she knew X always trained only to stop in shock at the sight that welcomed her.

X was not alone, pressing her lips against his was a girl and not just any girl, her name was Sarah Woods.

Sarah was by far one of the most beautiful girls of their age in the village, but now here she was engaging a battle of the tongue with Yori's best friend. Her long blond hair hung down from her head to reach the small of her back, as the rest of her slim body did it's best to coil round X to further embrace their kiss.

Before her presence could be noticed however Yori quickly turned and ran back the way she came.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of running Yori had made her way to the Yamakagure academy where she and X used to attend under the tree where they would play during recess. The school was already empty as everyone had gone home and Yori remained sat under this tree with her knees tucked up against her chest while she hugged them in place and though to herself as to what she had just seen.

"_I do not understand…X and Sarah are, together? I mean she has never shown any interest in him for as long as I've known him and what about…no, I should be happy X has found someone to care about and who cares about him…_" Yori paused in her thoughts as she rubbed her cheek gently and looked at the dampness on her fingers. "…_Then why am I crying?_"

"Yori…" Said the voice of a young boy that cut her out of her inner talk with herself.

Yori looked up to see not X standing infront of her but and boy, Ross Chiken.

Ross was the son of one of the elder council members and used to attend the academy to become a ninja, but being the rich boy that he was he soon got bored and now simply lives off daddy until the day he is made to take over his fathers place on the council, a snobby one was Ross a real 'silver spoon' case.

Her was tall and hansom and was usually the kind of guy a girl like Sarah would be seen with, He had slick back brown hair that spiked a little and a smile that could send an army of girls into screeches. Yori however was not easily taken by such things.

"So Yori…" He began "…What you doing here all alone?" He asked looking around at their old school.

"Oh I was just…" Yori however was not given the chance to finish her reply.

"…That's great, hey do you have a date to the Golden Lotus festival yet?" He said almost impatiently.

"Well X and I…" Then it struck Yori "…_If X and Sarah are together then they will more then likely go together to the festival…_" After thinking this she turned to Ross. "No…no I don't"

* * *

Night had fallen and X had already gotten home and was eating the Ramon supper Yori had prepared as she soon walked in.

"Hey Yori, you were out long…" X said as he took another mouthful of Ramon and swallowed it up "…This Ramen is great by the way"

Yori sat down to the bowl of Ramon at the other end of the small table that X had prepared for her and started slowly eating it as X finished the soup of his Ramon, slurping loudly in the process. It was then X said something that really surprised Yori.

"So what time are we going to the festival tomorrow?"

Yori stopped eating and looked at X in confusion.

"Wh…what are you talking about?" She asked causing X to look back with his own confusing gaze.

"The Golden Lotus Festival Yori, it's tomorrow so what time did you want to goto the dance in the evening?" Yori then leapt from her place on the floor in even more surprise.

"You….you still wish to go with me?" X had really lost the plot now as he tilted his head to display it.

"Erm…yeah cause we always go together Yori"

"But what about Sarah!?"

"Sarah Woods…?" X said finishing her name with a raised eyebrow "…what about her?"

"I saw you together in the training area and…" She was soon stopped as X held his hands up to calm her down.

"Woah, woah woah. You were there!? Why didn't you help me out?" Now Yori was becoming as lost as X.

"What do you mean?" It was then X laid back against the nearby wall.

"Sit back Yori and let me give you the tale as you finish your Ramon. Yori did as instructed and sat back down on the padded floor and began eating her Ramen listening close to what X had to say.

"I was at the training ground training as normal…"

* * *

X was going through his normal routine of training, he would throw a combination of spinning kicks followed by a number of duel sword strikes to the thin air. After finishing this sequence X heard footprints approach from behind. From the sound and style of the foot steps X assumed it could only be one person.

"Is it time for Supper Yori…" X however soon stopped when he saw that the girl approaching him wasn't Yori but in fact Sarah Woods, with her long blond hair and big blue eyes staring back at him.

"Did you think I was Yori?" She said in her sweet voice that could cause any Lotus Flower to bloom.

"Well only one girl would come here to see me right about now and that is Yori so yeah I did."

"Oh…" Sarah put her hands behind her back and look toward the ground nervously "…so are you and Yori…you know, an item?" She was surprised as X burst out laughing to that question.

"Me and Yori? No we're just really good friends" That news seemed to bring a smile to Sarah's face.

"Really!? Well I was just wondering if you perhaps wanted to goto the golden lotus festival…as my date?" X looked like he had hit a brick wall after hearing that.

"You want to go on a date….with me!?" He asked in shock, Sarah had never shown any interest in him before.

"I know I've never really shown any interest in you before X-San but that is only because you were never really welcome in this village at first, but now people have begun to except you and I can finally admit my feelings to you. X I…I love you" X was not given a chance to respond as Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips up against his.

Neither of them noticed the young Yori come and go after seeing the sight and seconds after Yori had left X eventually managed to break Sarah away.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked as X took a few steps back.

"Look Sarah I'm flattered that you feel that way towards me but I'm sorry I'm afraid I just don't feel the same way in return, sorry" Sarah looked to the ground again disappointed as X began to leave the scene. However before he could leave earshot Sarah said.

"I hope Yori knows…" X stopped to listen more "…how lucky she is" Confused by this X continued home to where his supper waited for him.

* * *

"…and then I came home and had my Ramon" X finished his story as Yori finished her Ramon in shock at the story.

"So I'm not going with Sarah ok? So what time did you want to go to the festival?" X asked again as Yori rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Well the thing is X, I thought you were would be going with Sarah and well…I was kinda asked already, by Ross Chiken and I said…yes" X found himself being shocked at that news but also strangely annoyed.

"Ross Chiken!? Man that guy is such a douche!" He said with a shrug.

"Well I can always cancel" Yori suggested as X had already begun cleaning away the dishes and table before pulling out the bed covers.

"Now now Yori, you've already told Ross you will go with him and a true ninja never goes back on their word. Even if it IS to a pompous ass like Ross" X finally finished by stripping down to his pants and getting his cover over him with a yawn. "Well…Yawn…goodnight Yori"

"Oh…goodnight…" Yori said as she got into her sleeping outfit which now consisted of just some black underpants and that same black shirt with the white dragon pattern that used to belong to X before Yori moved in. "…so will you go to the festival alone then X?" She asked as she lay beside him with her back to his.

"No, to be honest Yori I only really went to the festival because you didn't want to go alone so I think I'll give it a miss this year" With that X soon drifted off into a deep slumber.

"Ok then X….goodnight" And with that Yori soon joined him in sleep. For tomorrow would be the great festival of the Golden Lotus.

* * *

The day was in full swing and the festival had been on since midday with a variety of stalls and games for everyone to have fun and excitement.

Now however it was six in the evening and the Golden Lotus dance had begun in the main village square, there was dancing, music and kids running about playing.

The Yamakage had taken this time to rest on a nearby bench, he had been walking around checking all the stalls and talking to the citizens all day and now wanted to take five minutes but was not even allowed that as a group of children approached him and offered him a respectful bow before saying in unison.

"Happy Golden Lotus day Yamakage-sama" Sensei in turn offered a small bow of the head in return.

"Thankyou very much children, are you all having a good time?" The children cheered with the obvious answer until one approached looking rather nervous.

"Errm Yamakage sir, I was wondering…what is the Golden Lotus in celebration of? We don't learn that until next year so I was wondering if you could tell us?" Sensei chuckled and picked the young child up onto his knee as the others sat around.

"Well it is a simply the celebration of the day when the secret style of this village was discovered, the Golden Lotus style" One girl however was smart enough to ask.

"But what happened on that day for the Golden Lotus technique to be discovered?" That caused Sensei to lower his head as if a sad memory had just crept up on him before responding.

"The village was attacked by a great yet horrible monster, I need say no more on the matter, for now let us enjoy the rest of the festival ok?"

With another cheer the kids got up anf continued playing.

It was then Sensei looked behind him to notice Hirotaka had joined him with a smirk on his face.

"And what are you so happy about?" The Yamakage asked as Hirotaka sat down next to him.

"Oh I'm just happy that you will have to pay me my money AGAIN this year" Sensei huffed as he knew exactly what Hirotaka was talking about.

"No this year I'm going to win for certain" Hirotaka laughed at that claim and continued the bantha.

"Oh please Sensei you and I make this bet every year at the golden Lotus Festival and you always lose"

"Well this year I'm more sure then ever I will win" Sensei continued as Hirotaka sat back with a smile on his face which the Yamakage returned.

"We'll see Yoshi…we will see" He replied using the Yamakage's real name an honor only allowed by Sensei's closest friends.

* * *

Meanwhile back at X and Yori's apartment. X was forced to wait outside as Yori got into the dress she had bought that very day at the festival.

"Come on Yori you're taking forever to get that thing on" X said impatiantly wanting to get back inside.

"I'm almost ready X" Yori said. X then turned around and leaned on the rails to look out over the Village as he heard the sound of music and merriment echo around him. However he then heard the sound of footsteps walking up the metal stair case leading to their floor of apartments.

X looked over to see Ross Chiken wearing an expensive blue suit with a red tie and a smug grin on his face and he spotted X.

"Hey X how you doing…" He then paused to notice X was outside his apartment meaning Yori was getting changed. "…oh is Yori getting ready? Well I'll just go straight in then…" he said to reach for the door handle only to have his hand stopped by X grabbing his arm.

"She isn't ready yet, so you can't go in" X insisted however Ross simply smirked again and said something that did NOT go over well with X.

"Oh please X, I mean it ain't like I'm NOT going to see her in all her glory at some point right? I mean what girl can resist me?" X felt his teeth clenching ever so hard until he eventually prepared to punch Ross straight in his smug face until the door clicked open and both X and Ross were shocked at the sight which greeted them.

Yori stood there wearing a red dress that only made it halfway down her upper leg and was hanging from her shoulders by two very thin strings, along with the matching red bracelets and black high hells that strapped up her shin the rest of this dress fitted tightly around Yori's curves and her breasts were no longer being pressed back by the bandages so were able to be displayed within the red dress gloriously.

"Woah" X whispered to himself only to have his smile whipped off when Ross approached Yori and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Damn Yori, you look HOT! Shall we go?" He said already trying to pull Yori away. Yori however broke away for a moment and stood in front of X.

"So X…how do I look?" She asked giving him a twirl. Even though X was now starting to regret insisting Yori to go to the dance with Ross, he smiled warmly and patted her head in the way he always did and which seemed to make Yori happy that she had done well.

"You look beautiful Kid, now go enjoy your party" Yori bowed to X and went back to Ross who quickly hooked his arm around her waist and said in a smug tone.

"Well of course she will have a good time…she is with me" and before X could say or do anything the two were off.

X stood there for a moment and then leaned back onto the railings to listen out to the rest of the evenings as the music played through the night as X would spend the rest of it…alone.

* * *

A few minutes later and Hirotaka found Sensei again at the party and approached him with a smile on his face.

"Looks like I win again Yoshi" He said which confused the Yamakage.

"What are you talking about Hirotaka?" The Yamakage asked only to have Hirotaka point towards the recently arrived couple of Yori and Ross much to Sensei's disappointment.

"She came with Ross Chiken!?" He said "Man, that guy is such a douche, just like his father!" Sensei shrugged as Hirotaka folded his arms next to him.

"So if you want to give me my money now or…" He began but was interrupted by Sensei.

"…oh no, we still have till the end of the dance yet" He said as he walked off and left the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile X was still leaning over the railing watching over the village until a voice he recognized as Sensei's spoke.

"You know I think you will enjoy the festival even more if you were there yourself?" X straightened up and bowed before returned to his position as the Yamakage joined him.

"I don't know Sensei, I mean I don't really want to go on my own and there is no one I really want to go with except…" However it was Sensei who finished his sentence.

"…Yori?" That stunned X until a flash image of Yori in that red dress appeared in his mind.

"Me and Yori!? Now I know we have been friends for years and we live together but, I mean come on it's not like I…" Sensei was already prepared to cut X off again.

"…Love her?" It was that which caused X to leap back.

"Woah there! Where did that come from Sensei!? I mean…" Sensei however was not letting that go.

"…Remember what you said the other week when you were facing Senban? What you said you think about when you use the Shoutengan? It was protecting Yori. And you saw how Yori reacted when Senban suggested you join Akatsuki…" The it was X's turn to interrupt.

"Wait what are you trying to suggest Sensei?" X asked as Sensei sighed.

"Nothing I guess, forget I said anything…" He said as he began to walk off "…but I will say this before before I go, when Yori first put on that dress whose approval did she care for more? Happy Golden Lotus Day X" Sensei finished before leaving.

X thought about that last question before whispering to the wind "You too…Yamakage-Sama"

* * *

Later that night and the dance was in full swing, more people were getting upto dance and everyone in the village of Yamakagure was having fun times and merryment.

Yori however seemed to be the only one there not having a great time, she had not even danced yet and her and Ross's only subject to speak on was the recent attack by Senban on their village. The two really had nothing in common and Yori was now beginning to see why X didn't like Ross, every chance he got he would talk about himself, indeed very arrogent.

Now however they sat at a table and Ross seemed to look impatiant almost as if this date wasn't going the way he planned. He then saw some friends he reckonized signalling him to join them in a nearby ally.

"Err hey Yori you wait here and I'll get us something to drink" Without waiting for a reply Ross quickly got up and left the scene.

Yori however was no fool, she knew already her glass was practically full. She quickly looked up to see Ross leave with his friends down the ally and knew something fishy was going on and followed.

In the ally Yori hid behind some baskets as Ross spoke to a couple of his 'rich' friends, one tall and skinnt with glasses and blond curtains, while the other was fat and stubby with messy black hair. It was the tall one who spoke first.

"So Ross old boy, when are you going to fulfil your bet and nail that Yori girl…" Then the fat one interrupted.

"…Yeah Yori is HOT especially tonight in that tight red dress, oh but don't forget you can't pay her or anything" Ross then calmed them down.

"Don't worry guys I'm not paying her, you guys just better get your wallets ready to give 500 Ryo each to me when I take Yori's innocent tonight!" Those words stabbed through Yori's heart, that all this was some bet to see if Ross could take Yori to the dance and take her virginity. The fat one started to speak again.

"Yeah I still can't believe a girl THAT hot is a virgin, I mean I know she is 14 like the rest of us but she 'developed' much sooner then most girls AND she lives with that other boy X, which reminds me I thought those two always came together, how did you convince Yori to go with you?" Ross cleared his throat as if he was waiting for one of them to ask.

"Simple, I mealy convinced Yori that X had plans to go with someone else and that is all thanks to my partner in crime… Sarah Woods!" Yori was no even more shocked, as was the two other boys when Sarah Woods walked out from the shadows and joined Ross giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm splitting the money with her for helping me" Sarah's 'innocent' look that she had given to X was long gone and now she was displaying a smug and evil look.

"Yeah all I had to do was wait until I knew Yori was coming to make my move on X…" Sarah then explained "…I still can't believe he refused my offer! MINE! Then again he is such a loser! I mean who else would dedicate themselves so blindly to a girl like Yori!?" That caused the kids to laugh horribly among themselves, each word that passed them however enraged Yori more and more until Ross approached Sarah and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Who knows Sarah and really who cares? This will be the easiest way to earn a bit of extra money yet!" It was then the tall friend stepped in.

"Hold on there Ross you still need to have sex with Yori before earning the money!" To that Ross smirked as Sarah handed him a glass full of champagne.

"I don't see that being a problem…" he paused to reach into his back pocket and pulled out a small round white tablet which he dropped into the champagne causing it to fizzle and disappear within it "…although you said we can't bribe her, you never said anything against….Drugging her!" Yori covered her mouth to hold in the gasp from hearing that then became consumed by rage.

"Damn!" Said the fat one "You're right we are going to lose!" That caused both Ross and Sarah to laugh horribly.

"That's right…" Ross said as he held the glass high "…after Yori drinks this she will become very…open to suggestion and…" However Ross was cut off as the glass seemed to explode in his hand. After watching the shattered shards hit the ground Ross and the others looked to see that is was a stone being thrown that caused the glass to brake. All four then looked to where the stone had come from only to find themselves in fear at the sight of Yori standing there with rage in her and tears in her eyes and the two boys and Sarah wasted no time quickly standing behind Ross who was nervously tugging on his collar.

"Err hey Yori, errm how much of that did you hear?"

"ALL OF IT!!" Yori screamed in anger as she began to form hand seals that everyone of them recognized and feared as she spoke the words of her technique. "WATER STYLE, WATER DRAGON JUTSU!!" To that a huge Dragon made entirly of water arose and taking one look at the four people infront of it quickly lunged down and consumed them all washing them down the ally a few feet.

When they recovered Ross was not happy.

"That's IT Yori!! My father is on the council and I'm going to have him kick you out of the village for this!" Ross soon found himself stopping in is tracks with his threat when Yori appeared in front of him and picking him up by the scruff of his shirt with a sinister smirk on her face.

"You can do that if you wish Ross but think about this…if you do that then everyone in the village will found out about what you tried to do to me…including my dear friend X! And if I know X as well as I think I do then trust me you would not be safe!!"

Ross though about this for a moment and it was no secret that X did not like it when ANY one messed with Yori so knew if he caught wind of this his life would not be safe. Yori dropped him to the ground and he scrambled to his feet and join his friends.

"Let's get out of here guys!" And they wasted no time in quickly leaving the scene.

As soon as they had left ear shot. Yori dropped her front and broke down to her knees in tears at to how stupid she felt from ever excepting Ross's offer for this date and nearly falling for his trick. It was then she knew…she should've gone with X.

* * *

Meanwhile X had not left his place by the railings, all night he had stayed there and was listening over the village, still thinking about what Sensei had said before leaving. His thoughts soon came to a stop however when he heard footsteps running up the metal stairs towards him.

X was shocked to see Yori clambering up those last few steps only to stumble on the last one and fall to her knees.

"Yori!?" X shouted as he rushed over to aid her "Are you ok? What happened!?" It was then Yori dove her head into X's chest and broke down crying.

"Oh X I was such a fool!" She sobbed as X held her closely to his chest.

"Why what happened!? What did Ross do!?" It was then Yori began to dry her eyes of tears, simply being with X was already helping in cheering her up, like being with him was all she needed.

The two then stood up as Yori seemed to smile again.

"It doesn't matter now X I've taken care of it. I just feel like such a fool for ever going with that pig! I just want to go inside and forget this ever happened" She said as she began to walk towards the apartment.

"Wait, Yori what about the dance? You really wanted to go after all" That caused Yori to stop in the middle of opening the door.

"Yes but I do not wish to go back alone so I would much rather spend the rest of the festival with the one I should have gone with in the first place…my dear friend X" She finished with a pleasant smile. X rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well what if…we went to the festival…together?" Hearing that Yori could feel her heart rate quicken and the light soon returned to her eyes as X said his next line "Yori…will you do me the honour of being MY date to the Golden Lotus Dance?" He said with a bow.

Yori smiled warmly and returned the bow saying.

"It would be my honour X Kuraichi"

* * *

At the festival Sensei was sat down again looking rather down as Hirotaka held a 100 Zen note in his hand with a smug look on his face.

"Don't feel bad about it Yoshi, you still think Yori and X will realise how they feel about each other here at the Golden Lotus dance, but I knew stuff like that only happens in the movies and as we do every year we bet over who would be right, and it looks like I'm right again" Hirotaka's smugness was brought to an end as both he and Sensei looked over and saw non other then X and Yori.

Yori was still in her red dress from before, X however was wearing something new. It was a black suit consisting of black ninja shoes, black pants and a black shirt and red tie over which was a jacket with a yin-yang patch stiched on the right shoulder. Seeing this all Sensei could whisper to himself was.

"Booyah"

At first the two simply stood there awkwardly at first until a new song began to play.

_Could it Be?_

_Christy Carlson Romano_

X turned to Yori with a smile on his face after hearing the opening of the music.

"Do you care to dance?" Yori returned the smile and took the offering hand from X.

"You know what? I think I do" The two laughed and made their way to the dance floor and began to slowy dance with one another.

_I know we've been, friends forever But now I think I'm feeling something totally new And after all this time, I open up my eyes now I see… You were always with me_

Sensei and Hirotaka both watched on as did everyone else who had now stopped dancing and focused on the new dancing pair.

_Could it be? You and I never imagined. Could it be suddenly, I'm falling for you Could it be you were right here besides me and I never knew Could it be that it's true that it's you_

Sensei was taken out of watching this display when a 50 Ryo note was held in front of him. "What is this for?" He asked. "Our bet was that Yori and X would realise how they felt for eachother at the Golden Lotus Dance. Well I'm not sure about X but just look at Yori…" Hirotaka paused as Sensei looked towards Yori and the look of sheer happiness in her eyes. "…I can take one look at her and see in her eyes that she has realized. So you half won our bet, so I give you half the money" He finished with a chuckle as Sensei joined him.

_It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

Yori found herself then wrapping her arms around X and moving herself closer to him, X didn't resist and wrapped his hands around her waist as they slowy swayed back and forth to the music still playing.

"_What is this feeling?_" Yori thought to herself as she danced there with X. "_My heart is racing and yet I can't help but feel that I'm completely safe, because I'm with X… could I…_"

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

Yori then thought back to all the times X was there for her and how all those times she had the same feelings then as she does now it was then that she knew for certain.

'_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you_

"_He has always been the one to protect me, and care for me. And I would not be the person I'am without him, I wouldn't even be alive_" she continued to think as her and X danced on their own. "_X I don't think you yet see it, but I do and I owe my life to you and you mean more to me then anyone and_…"

As the music came to an end and X and Yori came to a halt she finished the sentence in her mind.

"…_I love you_"

The song ended and people applauded the young couple on their dance. To X it was a just a fun dance with his best friend, but to Yori it was so much more, it was her realization that her feelings for X were stronger then she ever imagined them. And even though she didn't know X's feelings she knew that no matter what she would stick by him, because she loved him and it was that simple.

* * *

WOW another chapter done, this has been a really great experiment for me doing this whole story, I think it is more original then my others because the stars of it are an original character of the series and I minor Character of Kim Possible, any I'm glad to have done it.

I know I'm sounding like I'm about to retire but I'm only saying this because the next chapter is the FINAL chapter before the story rejoins Rokubi: Family Bonds written by VINcredable. However after Family Bonds I take over the Story with…

**Rokubi: Yamanuchi Legends**

Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and I hope you enjoy the last chapter when I post it…speaking of which he is the preview…

* * *

**Next time on Rokubi: Yamanuchi Chronicles**

X and Sensei have their annual training session with some surprising results, and it turns out that the team of X and Yori must now go on a mission to help out some old allies, but on the way they will also meet with some old enemies! How will things turn out read the next installment to find out in…

**Chapter 8**

**To Aid an old Friend!**


	8. To Aid an old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kim Possible or Naruto, but I do own the character X Kuraichi.

**Chapter 8 To Aid an old friend**

* * *

"Today's the day Yori!" X shouted with a sense of happiness in his tone as he scoffed down his breakfast given to him by his roomate Yori.

It had been two days since the Golden Lotus Festival and two days since Yori had realized she loved X, X however was still oblivious to this fact and Yori felt it best not to say anything until it was right at the risk of ruining their friendship altogether.

She also knew what 'today' was. Today was an annual event for X and the Yamakage.

Today was the day when X and Sensei met for a fight!

For the past five years X would meet Sensei and he would teach X how to master Taijutsu, and every year X and Sensei would meet to spar with one another using just Taijutsu.

"You going to come watch Yori?" X asked as he finished his breakfast and threw on his coat but choose not to equip his swords.

"Of cause X I wouldn't miss this for the world and…" Yori however found herself talking to air as she looked back to see X was no longer there but instead outside standing on the rails.

"Come on Yori hurry up Let's go" X shouted as he eagerly rushed off towards his pre determined location.

"X WAIT UP….OH BROTHER!!" She shouted as she quickly grabbed her Chunin Flak jacket and rushed out the front door, locking it as she went.

* * *

A few minutes later and X and Yori found themselves in one of the unlit training halls of Yamakagure.

"So you came to lose again X?" Echoed the voice of the Yamakage as the lights came on revealing Sensei stood at the other end of the hall with his hands within the sleeves of his robes and a grin on his face which X soon returned.

"Oh no Sensei THIS year I will win!" Yori took this bantha as the first sign of the upcoming fight and knowing she would no longer be acknowledge she left the scene and climbed up some nearby stairs to the next level that overlooked the training hall.

Sensei then began to untie his robe.

"X when are you going to call me Yoshi like my other friends?" He asked as the robes opened up revealing the same type of battle gear that the Third Hokage was known to wear.

"I tell you what Sensei, I shall call you by you name when I know it will be the last time I get to speak to you!" Quite confused by this Sensei took off his orange robes and held it out to his side with one arm as X did the same with his long black coat.

"I remember the day I first gave you that coat X" Said the Yamakage.

"It was a year ago today when you beat me. You said the only way I could ever get to your level of Taijutsu was to use the same method of training as you, which is why…" X paused as both he and Sensei threw their coat and robe to one side. However to Yori's surprise not only did X's coat make a little creator from its weight but so did Sensei's robe, X then finished "…my coat like you robes are weighed!"

Yori could only watch on being very surprised by this fact.

"_The Yamakage's robe was weighed like X's coat!? I had no idea_" She thought to herself as X and Sensei took up a different fighting posture.

"I see you've not brought you swords along?" Yoshi asked.

"You know the rules Sensei, no weapons, ninjutsu or Genjutsu!" X replied with a smile.

"Very well then if you would do us the honor of starting us off….Yori?" Yori soon realized what the Yamakage had requested and raised her right arm for a few seconds, she could see the tension between these two they really wanted to begin so Yori wasted no time and bringing her arm down shouted.

"BEGIN!"

As soon as that word was shouted the image of X and Yoshi vanished from sight. Confused by this Yori did her best to find where they had gone but was shocked when their images reappeared right in front of her in mid air only now their fists were impacting with one another and doing their best to over power the other.

The image didn't remain and they soon quickly vanished again only to reappear agin in mid-air only to have theirs right knees impacting. This pattern continued for a few minutes with X and the Yamakage vanishing and reappearing each time doing so would be countering another attack from eacthother until eventually they reappeared back on the ground breathing heavily.

"_They were both moving at great speeds but it took a lot of their energy_" Yori thought to herself as the two stood there with a grin on their faces.

"You have changed so much in this past year X" Sensei said.

"Well it's been a crazy year" X replied. He then sprinted towards Sensei and threw a punch, Sensei prepared to block it but found X's image fade right through him, straight away Sensei recognized this move and remained still as the 'real' X appeared and attempted a strike.

Sensei however simply side stepped out of the way and then threw a punch, X was fast enough to prepare a block but then notice Sensei fade through him, X was not about to fall for that trick and suddenly reached behind him and grabbed the arm that soon appeared there which turned out to be attached to Sensei and with all his might threw him over his shoulder and towards the nearest wall.

Sensei quickly reacted and flipped to land on the wall and then jump to the floor landing as if nothing had happened, however his fatique was enough to show it had and he smiled.

"You're Shadow Crawling has greatly improved too X, but do not forget that I created that technique" Hearing that caused X to smile and he started hoping from one foot to the other landing on the ball of his foot as he said.

"You may have created it Sensei but I….Mastered it!!" With that said X quickly side stepped to the left and right then back in the centre leaving clones of himself as he did then all three X's sprinted toward Sensei much to his shock.

Sensei put up his guard but was shocked as all three clone phased through him, then they all reappeared above him but Sensei now could not figure out which was the real one until a punch to the gut made it obvious that all three above him were clones and the real one was infront of him.

Sensei stumbled back and cough a number of times from being made slightly winded but soon retook a firm stance and asked X.

"Wh….What was that?" X leapt back to the other end of the room also breathing heavily as he answered.

"Multi…Shadow crawling! I combined my speed clone technique with my Shadow Crawling, but it takes a lot of speed to keep up with it all so I'm kinda tired, but not too tired. Now Sensei I think I've proven myself enough for you to go all out and stop holding back!"

Yori was surprised at hearing that Sensei was not even going all out against X.

Unknown to X and Sensei they had left the front door to the training hall open and in that moment Jounin guard of the south gate Lee was walking by and saw what was going on and with a shocked look on his face ran off.

"Very Well X…" Sensei said as he got into a new fighting stance "…no more holding back! LET'S GO!!"

With that X charged at Sensei and threw two punches from each arm which Sensei dodged then the two attempted to kick eachother in the side but countered their legs with their forearms, after kicking a few times X and Sensei then lunged a punch out which connected causing them both to step back a few paces.

* * *

Meanwhile Lee had made his way to the break room where the other Jounin stayed before being handed out their duties and burst few the front door.

"X IS FIGHTING SENSEI!!" He shouted and the others eagerly left the break room and soon found themselves outside the training room watching in on the fight that took place once every year.

* * *

X charged at Sensei and few his fist out Sensei though caught but X used his free hand to cartwheel infront of him to free his fist. When he got back to his feet X tried a spinning back kick but Sensei ducked in time, while still in the air X prepared another fist and brought it down but Sensei quickly leapt up grabbed X by the scruff of his flak jacket and tossed him towards a nearby puller which X landed against. He didn't get much rest as Sensei lunged forward with a fist. X leapt from the pillar moments before Sensei destroyed it and over his head.

However when X landed he was met by a sharp kick to the chest which sent him hurtling towards another pillar and right into before dropping to the ground.

Sensei then put his hands behind his back with a smile on his face.

"It looks like round one goes to me. How did I beat you?" He asked as X tried to climb to his feet. Breathing heavily X looked up to Sensei.

"You…you're too fast!" X managed to get out as he continued to breath hard.

"X I'm an old man, do you really think my strengh or speed has anything to do with my muscles? After everything I've taught you?" As X tried to understand that Sensei explained.

"You of all people should know X, it is about Chakra control" That caused the cogs in X's head to turn as the Jounin spoke to themselves.

"Do you think X will do it this year?" Asked Lee.

"No way…" Started another Jounin "…The Yamakage is famous for being one of the best users of Taijutsu in the world" It was then Hirotaka stepped in.

"Don't be too sure, X has been working hard this year and has grown a lot, I think it is possible" With that they continued to look on as X got to his feet.

"Come on X you can do it" Yori whispered to herself "I believe in you"

X closed his eyes then snapped them open, revealing the level 3 Shoutengan and took up a new fighting stance. Not wasting anytime X was infront of Sensei throwing punches and kicks which Sensei was finding harder to block and deflect them.

"My God he IS fast!" Said one of the Jounins watching "The Yamakage is even struggling to keep up"

Soon X's fists began to become a blur until he threw a punch directly towards Sensei's face which he darted to one side to avoid it but noticed a few strands of his grey hair to be cut away from the sheer force, Sensei had no more reaction time left as he felt a fist plant into his stomach which knocked him into a wall and just as Sensei looked up to see what had happened X few his fist right at his face.

Everyone stood there in shock at the sight as the Yamakage leaned against a piller now looking at the fist only an inch away from his face, that fist coming from X and now had sparks of lightning like chakra flicker from it.

"I don't believe it" Said one of the Jounin as the rest simply looked on in amazement.

X took a few steps back and Sensei stepped away from the wall and the two offered eachother a respectful bow.

"Well done X you certainly have come a long way in this past year and I'm very proud of you" Sensei said with a warm smile as X blushed a little from the complement.

"Thankyou Yamakage-sama"

The two then retrieved their coat and robe and put them back on before Sensei looked toward the Jounin at the door.

"Don't you guys have something to do!?" He said causing them all to feel a large sweat drop form at the back of their heads before running back to carry out their daily duties. Sensei then turned back to X. "And as for you and Yori, please come to my office I have a mission for you"

X looked up to Yori who gave him a shrug not knowing what this mission could be, the two then realized Sensei was not wasting time and was already leaving the training room, X and Yori quickly followed him to get their next mission.

* * *

A few minutes later and X and Yori were in Sensei's office and the Yamakage was sat behind his desk writing onto a scroll before looking up to his two Chunnin.

"We were recently contacted by the leaf Village Konoha…" Sensei said getting right into the matter at hand. "…they have asked us to send some ninja to assist a team they are sending to America, X since you have been to America I thought it would be best to send you" X rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Errr Sensei I've only been to Middleton and that doesn't seem like much of a reason to send me" X said as the yamakage leaned back in his chair.

"Well it just so happens X that Middleton is where you will be going, but you are right that was not the only reason I choose you. You see Konoha got a letter from a ninja who was on vacation there and ran into some trouble, that ninja was a friend of yours…Ron Mitarashi!" That name rung through X and Yori's heads like giants bells, knowing that Ron might be in trouble the two defiantly wanted to go. "You are to report to Konoha and the fifth Hokage for a full briefing and to meet the team you will be traveling with" It was then Yori had to ask.

"When do we leave Sensei?" Sensei's answer was quick.

"Right now!"

* * *

An hour later and after going home to pack their things X and Yori were now outside the south gate. The two were in full ninja hear and both had backpacks on their backs as well as their swords in the respective places.

"Yori…" X began "…if Ron is in serious trouble then we gotta do our best to help him ok? We go all out" He said with a serious tone. Yori could see that this was important to X, Ron and him became great friends so quickly and she knew how important friends were to X.

"Hai" She nodded and with no more said the two were off back to Konoha to meet the rest of the team.

* * *

A number of hours later and the two mountain ninja found themselves at the huge gate of Konoha, it seemed like only yesterday the two were in this great village taking part in the chunin exams then defending the village when it was invaded and now they were back.

It did not take long for a Jounin to appear at the gate to greet them and see the mountain ninja forehead protectors on their person to make one assumption.

"You must be the mountain ninja sent to assist the special team?" He paused to see X and Yori nod before continuing "Yes I was informed of your arrival, the fifth hokage is expecting you in her office do you know the way?" He asked as X and Yori proceeded to walk past him as X said in his witty manner.

"Oh I think I can deduce the giant building in the centre of the village to be the place to go" The Jounin groaned to that statement before nodding his head and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

A few more minutes later and X and Yori were knocking on the office door of the Hokage's office before getting any reply X said to Yori.

"I wonder who the new hokage is and why they choose her…" X was interupted by the voice of a woman.

"Enter" X and Yori did as instructed and saw two women, one was standing and wearing a blue Kimodo with black hair and clutching a pig in her arms and the one sitting behind the Hokage desk was non other then legendary Sannin Tsunade, X knew of the great Lady Tsunade through his study of 'woman not to mess with' and without a doubt she was ranked top it was then X finished his sentence.

"…"That's why"

"Thank you for coming you two, Yori it is good to see you again" Tsunade said covering her mouth with her joining hands that were propped up on the desk. Yori and X bowed with respect to the fifth.

"Thank you honorable Hokage…" Said Yori "…it is the least we can do after you helped our village during the sound village invasion"

"I was just returning the favor for when the two of you helped defend this village, a debt I feel I may have to repay after this mission. You see as I'm sure you are already aware we received a letter from Ron Mitarashi who while on vacation discovered that a number of the local criminals have formed an alliance, now normaly we would not deal with other countries matters without being requested by the country leaders, however one of our ninja is in trouble and we also have been informed in Ron's message that this alliance is being aided…by akatsuki!"

Hearing the name Akatsuki again seemed to send the two into shock, X and Yori knew too well about the group and even the fact that one of it's members was non other then X's only living relative, his brother Senban!

"We know that one of the Akatsuki is part of the Hyuuga clan but it is common knowledge that Akatsuki travel in pairs unfortunately we know nothing about the partner.

Yori looked to X and she knew from his expression what he was thinking. He was thinking that the partner could be his brother, and she knew X well enough to know he would want a rematch with his sibling.

Tsunade was wasting no time with this briefing and stood up from her desk.

"Now because we have reason to believe that we are facing a great threat I have assembled a very special team for this mission, for starters Shizune here will be going as the Jounin of the team also her healing skills are perfect for the team and…" She was however interrupted by a knock at the door. "Ah that must be the rest of your team. Come in!"

To that order the door opened and three more individual that X and Yori remembered walked through. One was a male with black hair wearing a white top and black shorts with the rest of his legs bandaged up with pure white eyes, the other two were girls one of which was wearing a pink chinnese stlye top and short blue pants and the other girl had pale skin with long black hair and green eyes and wore an outfit similar to team 7's own Sakura only the sleeveless Kimono was a dark green and the skin tight shorts were black and she wore her Konoha forehead protector around her waist it was then Tsunade continued.

"I'm sure you are already know these people" She said as X had already gone to Neji and took his hand in a firm hand shake where as Yori and Sheila bowed to one another.

"Neji and Shiela…" X said before coming to the other girl "…and…your that crazy girl who loved my swords" He said as Tenten offered her hand to shake which X took.

"My name is Tenten and Ron has been my best friend since I was a kid, I wanna help save him" She said as they shoke hands X notice Tenten's eyes kept darting to the right side of X's hip and he knew why, with a sigh he pulled out his black sword and gave it to her saying.

"I want it back by the time we get to America though" Tenten cooed as she took the sword and hugged it closly.

After watching the strange display Tsunade sighed and sat back down.

"Now X, Yori. Everyone else has already been briefed on the mission and now that they are back from preparing you can depart, unless you have any more questions?" After looking back to see that everyone did indeed all have backpacks on their backs X turned back to Tsunade.

"Just one, where are we going?"

"Well in Ron's message he is staying with a family called the Possibles and…" However X soon cut in with excitement in his tone.

"…He is staying with KP!? COOL!! I get to see my good buddy Kim Possible again" Tsunade was surprised to hear this news.

"You know of them?" She said.

"Well sure I mean how many Possible families can their be? I mean it is not exactly a common name"

"True…" Tsunade admitted "…well then, what are you all waiting for!? Get going and bring that ninja home!" With a bow from this team of six now that Shizune had walked alongside them, they were out the door and on their way to America.

* * *

Flying coach did NOT sit well with X but it didn't matter now because the team of six had already arrived at the Tri-City airport and were now leaving a taxi that had parked outside Middleton High School.

"Why did we have to take a taxi here?" Neji asked as the group were now walking down the side walk. X simply shrugged.

"I dunno, I was just feeling a little nostalgic" That didn't settle well with Neji.

"We are NOT hear to take a trip down 'memory' lane X!" X simply waved his hand to calm him down.

"Take it easy Neji, Kim's house ain't far from here"

"Oh great" Sheila said with a nervous tone, no one knew about Sheila's past life nor the fact she used to be Kim's arch rival.

"Are you ok Sheila-Kun?" Yori asked which caused Shiela to laugh nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just errr excited to see Ron again hehe"

Suddenly the group heard an explosion along with the sound of people screaming and that sent them into a run until they reached the top of Kim's street only to find it in ruins as a small army of strangely different characters attacking the Possible residents.

"What is going on!" Shizune asked as Tonton hid behind her leg.

"It must be the Alliance, that the fifth Hokage mentioned!" Tenten added. X soon turned to Neji.

"Neji use your Byakugan! Tell us what is going down!" Doing as the chunin instructed Neji's eyes became vained indicating the activation of the Byakugan.

"There seems to be two boys upstairs at the front window and two adults by the front door and…" Neji however never got a chance to finish as Sheila finished his sentence.

"…RON AND KIM ARE DOWN!" Everyones attention turned to the front yard and saw Ron Mitarashi and Kim Possible both kneeling down as the hoard of men closed in on them.

"ALRIGHT GUYS…" X shouted as he and everyone else dropped their backpacks and drew their weapons of choice "…and girls, LET'S GOTO WORK!"

And with that shouted the six ninja leapt forward to aid their ally Ron not knowing that by doing so they were about to engage the greatest mission any of them had ever faced!

**To Be Concluded…**

* * *

Yes that is right we are DONE, that is it for my and the Rokubi series, to find out what happens carry on reading Rokubi: Family Bonds to find out. It has been great doing this and do not worry I will be continuing the story of Rokubi when Family Bonds is finished I pick up the story with Rokubi: Yamanuchi Legends, but don't think Vin is stopping writing the Rokubi series because as I write that he will be writing…Rokubi: X Gaiden.

Well anyway I hope you conitnue to enjoy our sage of Rokubi and I hope you drop me a review. Later.


End file.
